


The Loss of Flesh and Soul

by allison3939



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU - 연쇄살인마, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crossover, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, 일방적 관계, 크로스오버
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison3939/pseuds/allison3939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>존 왓슨이 살인마 셜록 홈즈를 감옥에 넣은 지 5년만에 잔혹한 카피캣 살인자가 출현하자 존은 어쩔 수 없이 은퇴 생활을 접고 셜록에게 도움을 요청한다. 하지만 셜록은 존에게 이상한 집착을 품기 시작했고... </p><p>양들의 침묵/레드 드래곤 크로스오버.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deuxexmycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxexmycroft/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Loss of Flesh and Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387339) by [deuxexmycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxexmycroft/pseuds/deuxexmycroft). 



> My translations are originally posted on my Korean blog.  
> I also decided to upload it on AO3 where the authors could actually see their work translated :)
> 
> 기본적으로 제 번역물은 네이버 블로그 쪽으로 먼저 업로드됩니다.  
> 작가님들이 직접 번역물을 확인하실 수 있도록 완성될 때마다 AO3 측에도 업로드하기로 했습니다 :)

존 왓슨은 장갑을 낀 손으로 깔끔하게 0.5초 간 초인종을 눌렀다. 안개가 낀 흐린 가로등 불빛만으로 그의 피곤한 얼굴을 알아보기란 어려웠지만 전체적인 윤곽선은 알아볼 수 있었다. 존은 키가 작았으며 쌓인 피로에도 불구하고 자세가 반듯했다. 좀 더 두꺼웠으면 좋았을 법한 겨울 코트와, 좀 더 부드러운 재질이었으면 좋았을 법한 목도리를 두른 모습이었다.

서리가 낀 창문 너머로 복도 불이 들어오면서 존의 얼굴을 비추더니 자물쇠가 딸칵 거리는 소리와 함께 문이 열렸다. 문 앞에 선 셜록 홈즈는 이 늦은 시간에도 외출복을 전부 갖춰 입고 있었다. 그는 정중하지만 혼란스러워하는 표정을 지었다. "경위님?"

존은 셜록 옷에서 나는 커피와 저녁 식사 냄새를 맡고는 헛기침을 했다. "이렇게 늦은 시간에 방해해서 미안해," 말을 시작했지만 셜록이 바로 끼어들었다.

"미안해 할 필요 없습니다." 듣기 좋은 저음이었다. 셜록은 창백한 손으로 대충 거실 쪽을 가리켰다. "어차피 자고 있던 것도 아니니까요. 들어오시겠어요?"

"실례가 되지 않는다면," 존은 주머니에 좀 더 깊숙이 손을 집어넣었다. "하고 싶은 얘기가 있어."

셜록의 날카로운 눈빛이 아주 미미하게 가늘어졌다. "얼마든지요," 셜록이 뒤로 물러서면서 존이 집에 들어올 수 있도록 문을 잡아주었다. 존이 들어오자 셜록은 문을 도로 닫았지만 잠그지는 않았다. 그는 절대 시선을 존에게서 떼지 않았다. "코트 받아드릴까요?"

셜록은 코트를 계단 아래 옷장에 걸어주고는 존을 거실로 안내했다. 상당히 넓은 방이었는데 셜록은 평소의 그답게 잡다한 물건으로 공간을 가득 채워놓았다. 지저분해 보일 법하지만 오히려 도서관과 골동품 가게를 섞어놓은 느낌이 났다. 탁자 위에는 웅웅대는 노트북이 놓여있었는데 화면을 보아하니 셜록은 거미 공포증에 대한 것을 조사하고 있었던 모양이었다.

"제 환자를 위한 조사 중이었습니다," 존의 시선을 눈치채고는 셜록이 설명했다. 그는 안락의자 위에 앉더니 바이올린을 꺼내 들었다. "앉으세요. 어쩐 일이신가요?"

"이거 돈 받는 건 아니지?" 존이 반대편 의자에 앉으면서 농담을 던졌다.

셜록은 너그럽게 미소를 지어줬다. "저희 대화로 인해 심리적인 치료를 받는다면 그건 공짜로 쳐드리죠." 그는 대화에 방해가 되지 않을 정도로 약하게 바이올린 현을 퉁겼다.

"그래," 존이 손을 셔츠에 문질렀다. "우린 서로 그렇게 잘 아는 사이는 아니지만 최근에는 이 사건 덕분에 한동안 일도 같이 했고 난 너를 범죄 정신의학자로서 신뢰하니까."

셜록이 미소를 지었다. "칭찬 감사합니다. 무슨 일이죠?"

"내 생각엔...우리가 실수를 한 것 같아," 존이 조용히 말했다. "지금까지 엉뚱한 걸 뒤쫓고 있었던 거야."

"그래요?" 셜록이 전혀 박자를 흐트러뜨리지 않고 대답했다.

"응. 우린 지금까지 살인범이 사회에 불만이 많고 해부학과 관련된 전문적인 경험이 있는 사람이라고 추정해왔었지."

셜록은 긍정의 의미로 흠 소리를 내면서 가는 손가락으로 현 하나를 섬세하게 눌렀다. "그가 신체 부위를 수집하면서 보여준 능숙한 추출 실력을 보면 제명을 당한 의사나 의대에서 자퇴한 사람일 확률이 높습니다. 치과의사나 생물학 교수도 가능할 수 있고요." 그는 눈이 웃지 않는 특유의 이상한 미소를 존에게 지어줬다. "물론 구글 검색에 능통하고 손재주가 매우 좋은 사람이어도 가능은 하겠죠."

존은 목덜미 털이 쭈뼛 서는 것을 느꼈다. 하지만 셜록에게 티를 내지 않고 고개를 들었다. "바로 거기서 잘못 생각한 거야." 그가 열심히 설명했다.

셜록 입술에 힘이 들어갔다. "오호?"

"범인은 신체 부위를 수집하는 게 아니야."

셜록은 눈썹 한쪽을 치켜세웠다. "그럼 왜 가져가죠?"

"내 생각엔," 존이 제법 침착하게 말했다. "범인은 그걸 먹고 있는 것 같아."

방 안의 온도가 갑자기 뚝 떨어졌다. 셜록은 조심스럽게 바이올린을 제자리에 놓고는 똑바로 앉았다. 안락의자가 삐걱댔다. "계속 말씀하세요," 손가락을 모아 턱 아래에 대면서 셜록이 말했다.

존은 불안한 듯 한숨을 내쉬었다. "내 여자친구가 저녁 만들다가 한 말 덕분에 알았어." 셜록이 아주 살짝 코를 찡그렸다. 존이 사라에 대한 언급을 하면 항상 저랬다. "닭고기를 손질하면서 닭 중에 가장 맛있는 부위는 오이스터라는 등 부위라고 하더군. 그런데 세 번째 피해자가 떠올랐어."

셜록은 범죄 현장 사진을 본 기억이 떠올랐는지 눈꺼풀을 움찔거렸다.

존은 자신의 심리가 전혀 반영되지 않은 또렷하고 침착한 목소리로 말을 이었다. "그 여자도 등 양 옆의 살점이 없었어. 인간 신체로 보자면 오이스터에 해당하는 부분이지."

침을 꿀꺽 삼키자 셜록의 시선이 잠시 존의 목으로 향했다가 다시 얼굴로 돌아왔다.

"바로 그때 깨달은 거야," 존은 조금 더 허리를 펴서 고쳐 앉았다. 반면에 셜록은 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. "간, 콩팥, 혀, 흉선. 각각의 피해자에게서 꺼내간 부위는 전부 요리에 쓰이는 부위라는 걸."

셜록의 얼굴이 밝아졌다. 그는 아랫입술을 천천히 문지르면서 눈을 내리깔고 생각에 잠겼다. "아주 흥미롭군요," 셜록이 중얼거렸다. "이렇게 되면...이렇게 되면 모든 게 달라지겠어요." 그는 존을 슥 올려다보며 안색을 살폈다. "지금 이 가설을 다른 사람들에게도 얘기했나요?"

존은 고개를 좌우로 저었다. "아니... 우선 너와 이야기해보고 싶었어. 살인 이야기 한답시고 밤시간에 찾아와서 미안해, 다시 한번 사과할게. 나도 사라랑 저녁 먹다가 기분 잡쳤거든."

"아, 아닙니다, 사과하지 마세요," 셜록이 멍한 눈빛을 하며 서둘러 말했다. "저는 아주 흥미롭다고 생각해요." 셜록은 한참을 조용히 앉아 이것저것 머리를 굴려보는 듯 했다.

"가끔 보면 우리는 직업을 바꿨어야 해," 존이 반쯤 농담으로 말했다. "네가 내 사건들에 이렇게까지 관심을 갖는 걸 보면 말야."

"대부분의 사람들은 의외로 살인 사건에 흥미를 느끼죠, 존," 셜록이 씩 웃으면서 말했다. "게다가 전 사건 뒤에 있는 인물들에 더 관심이 많으니까요." 그는 또다시 싸한 시선으로 존을 쳐다봤다. "양측 모두요."

존은 예의상 미소를 지어줬지만 스스로도 억지로 짓는 게 느껴졌다.

"언젠가는 존을 꼭 소파에 눕혀놓고 상담해보고 싶어요," 셜록이 혼잣말을 하듯 중얼거렸다. "당신 머릿속에는 어떤 끔찍한 것들이 숨겨져 있을까요. 지금까지 당신이 봐온..."

"글쎄. 넌 생각보다 그렇게 대단한 정신과 의사는 아닐지도 몰라," 존이 빠르게 말했다. "이 분야 최고인 건 알지만 나보다 이 사건에 더 오래 관여했었으면서 살인범이 인육을 먹고 있다는 건 한번도 생각 못한 거 아냐?"

"어쩔 수 없잖아요," 셜록이 손바닥을 보이며 말했다. "저도 실수를 합니다. 당신 같은 사람들은 제가 마술이라도 부린다고 생각하지만 저 역시 당신과 같은 인간일 뿐이에요."

존은 망설였다. "넌 실수 따위를 저지를 사람이 아닌 것 같은데."

"저에 대한 신뢰도가 떨어졌다니 유감이에요, 존," 셜록이 조용히 말했다. "저에겐 중요한 문제니까요."

바로 그때...뭔가 알아낸 것만 같았다.

존은 몸을 뒤로 움찔 빼고는 미간을 찌푸리면서 집중했다. 하지만 순간의 번뜩임은 이내 사라져버렸고 갑자기 피로가 몰려왔다.

"미안," 존이 고개를 숙였다. "너한테 그런 말을 하다니 내가 무례했어..." 머리를 쓸어 넘기고는 한숨을 쉬었다. "시간이 많이 늦어서. 정말 피곤한데 잠도 잘 못 잤거든. 미안해."

셜록은 침묵을 지키며 가지런히 모은 손가락 너머로 존을 쳐다봤다. "집으로 돌아가세요," 그가 입을 뗐다. "휴식을 취한 다음에 기분이 좀 나아지면 다시 찾아오시고요. 당신이 발견한 걸 기준으로 다시 범인의 프로필을 작성하도록 하죠. 더 이상 실수는 저지르지 않도록 조심하겠습니다. 이 정도면 됐나요?"

존이 힘없이 고개를 끄덕였다. "좋은 것 같아. 고마워, 셜록. 미안해-"

"그러실 필요 없어요," 셜록이 달래듯 말했다. 그가 일어서자 존은 따라 일어나려 했고 셜록은 손을 저었다. "아뇨, 여기서 쉬세요. 코트 가져드릴게요."

셜록이 방을 벗어나자 갑자기 공간이 확 트인 것만 같다. 존은 천천히 심호흡을 했다. 스스로가 매우 작게 느껴졌다. 복도에서 옷장 문이 열리는 소리가 들리자 존은 손바닥에 얼굴을 묻었다. 도대체 왜 그랬지? 셜록은 특이하긴 하지만 그렇다고 해서...

방 한 켠을 차지하는 책꽂이 위에 나열된 다양한 요리책들이 눈에 들어왔다. 그 중 한 권은 최근에 열어본 흔적이 있었다.

존은 직감을 믿는 사람이었다. 뭔가 눈에 띄었다면 무조건 확인해보는 것이 정답이다. 부드러운 카펫이 그의 발자국 소리를 집어삼켰고 존은 무의식 중에 레스트라드에게 연락을 하기 위해 폰을 꺼냈다. 침착하게 전화번호를 입력하면서 셜록이 표시해둔 돼지고기 관련 내용을 훑어보았다.

공격은 예상치 못한 순간 벌어졌다.

존이 다급하게 뒤를 돌아보자 위협적으로 접근하는 셜록과 번쩍이는 쇳조각이 보였고 잔인할 정도로 강한 힘이 실린 칼이 배에 꽂혔다. 새하얗게 뜨거운 고통이 새어 나왔다. 비명을 지르고 싶었지만 충격 때문에 숨이 남아있지 않았다. 존은 대신 셜록의 젖은 손을 부질없이 움켜쥐었다.

"쉿," 셜록이 차분하게 중얼거리면서 존의 헐떡이는 입을 손으로 덮었다. 존은 손을 치우려고 했지만 셜록의 앙상한 손가락은 강철과 같았다. "얌전히 있어요."

셜록이 더 깊숙이 칼을 후벼 넣자 피부가 열리면서 살점이 찢어지는 소리가 났다.

흥미로워하는 듯한 셜록의 창백한 얼굴을 존은 그저 무력하게 올려다보았다. 셜록은 고양이가 앞발로 잡은 쥐를 쳐다볼 때의 눈빛으로 존을 바라보고 있었다. 존은 너무 놀라 반항도 못하고 식은땀을 흘리면서 멍청하게도 '이거 내가 좋아하는 셔츠인데'라고 생각했다. 극심한 고통에 다리가 몸무게를 이기지 못하자 셜록은 칼을 놓고는 헝겊인형 다루듯 존을 빙 돌려서 책꽂이에 밀어붙였다. 그리고는 커다란 손으로 존의 허리 양 옆을 붙잡고 선 자세를 유지시켰다.

존은 등 뒤에 닿은 셜록의 열기와 내장이 쏟아져 나오는 듯한 이상한 감각을 느끼면서 심호흡을 했다. 하체에서 힘이 쑥 빠지자 존은 흐느끼지 않으려고 안간힘을 썼다.

"아, 네," 셜록이 묘하게 다정한 목소리로 말했다. "다리에 감각이 없어지고 있군요. 걱정 마세요, 제가 받쳐드릴 테니까요." 그러면서 그는 존의 머리카락을 쓰다듬어주었다. 친밀한 그 스킨십에 존의 척추를 타고 싸한 소름이 돋았다. "제가 관여하고 있다는 건 눈치 못 챘으면 좋았을 텐데, 존, 제가 당신을 얕잡아보고 있었나 봅니다. 아니면 스스로 너무 자만했을 지도요. 어쨌든 알아줬으면 하는데, 저는 당신을 절대 다치게 하고 싶지 않았어요. 하지만 당신이 저를 궁지에 몰아넣었네요."

존의 심장이 빠르게 뛰면서 쓸데없이 많은 피를 카펫에 쏟아냈다. 셜록은 이 난장판을 도대체 어떻게 치울 심산인지 궁금해졌다. 나머지 시체들처럼 존의 시체도 어딘가에 숨겨둘까? 존의 신체부위를 먹을까?

약에 취한 것처럼 시야가 뿌옇게 변하면서 주변이 밝아졌다. 셜록의 손가락이 두피를 살살 문지르는 것이 느껴졌다.

"당신은 정말 신기한 사람이에요," 셜록이 갑자기 입술을 존의 귓가에 바짝 대고 속삭였다. 달아오른 피부로 셜록의 숨결이 스쳐 지나갔다. "당신은 심장을 먹어줄게요."

"꼼짝 마!"

고통 속에서도 존은 그게 누구 목소리인지 눈치챘다. 셜록은 여전히 존의 귀에 입술을 댄 모습 그대로 빳빳하게 굳었다. 어디선가 튀어나온 그렉 레스트라드 경위가 셜록의 머리에 대고 총을 조준하고 있었다. 존은 밀려오는 안도감을 느꼈다.

"칼 내려놓고 존도 당장 놔줘," 레스트라드가 명령했다.

작은 소리를 내며 붉게 물든 칼이 카펫 위로 떨어졌다.

셜록은 꿈쩍 않고 존의 귀에다가 천천히 숨을 내쉬면서 상황을 고려해보았다. 그러더니 갑자기 존의 귓볼을 입 안으로 빨아들여 뜨거운 혓바닥을 대고는 키스라도 하듯 부드럽게 입술로 우물거렸다. 그제야 그는 몸을 뒤로 빼고 존을 바닥에 눕혔다. 존이 계속 피를 흘리는 동안 셜록은 항복의 표시로 양손을 들면서 총구에다 대고 침착한 미소를 지었다.

부드러운 카펫 위에서 존의 시야는 조금씩 어두워졌고 배에서 흘러나온 피가 모든 것을 빨갛게 물들였다.

 

* * *

 

그렉 레스트라드는 모니터 화면을 슬쩍 쳐다보면서 경비원들에게 둘러싸인 채 인터뷰 실에 앉아있는 닥터 셜록 홈즈의 모습을 확인했다. 수갑이 채워진 셜록의 손은 책상 위에 올려진 상태였다. 눈이 반쯤 감기고 입꼬리가 아래로 내려간 모양을 보아하니 지루해하는 것 같았다. 지금은 남이 준 티셔츠와 청바지를 입고 있었다. 처음 연행되어 왔을 때 입고 있던 고급 브랜드 옷은 존의 피가 잔뜩 묻어있어 증거자료로 보관되었다.

"저놈한테 말을 걸 생각인가요, 경위님?" 샐리 도노반이 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

그렉은 손등으로 눈썹을 문질렀다. "방금 전에 존을 보러 병원에 갔다왔어," 그가 말하자 도노반의 얼굴이 연민에 찬 표정으로 바뀌었다. "내가 납득을 좀 하려면 홈즈가 법정에 서기 전에 얘기를 한번 해봐야겠네."

막 위급한 수술을 마친 후 배에 두툼한 붕대를 두른 채 침대 신세를 진 존은 너무나 작아 보였다. 긴장한 기색은 없었지만 평온해 보이지도 않았다. 몸에서 다양한 튜브들이 튀어나온 존의 모습은 마치 기계 같았다. 옅은 금발 속눈썹이 간헐적으로 뺨 위에서 파르르 떨렸고 그럴 때마다 그렉은 존이 눈을 뜨는 건 아닐까 기대했다.

물론 그건 불가능했다. 존은 숨만 겨우 쉬고 있는 깊은 혼수 상태였다. 셜록이 존의 내장을 거의 도려내다시피 했으니 말이다.

"고민이 많아 보이시네요, 경위님," 그렉이 방에 들어오자 그 개자식은 비웃듯 입술을 끌어당겨 미소를 지었다.

그렉은 경찰 폭력이 좀 더 용서되는 사회 분위기였으면 좋았을걸 싶은 심정이었다. 존은 산산조각이 났는데 셜록은 사지 멀쩡한 상태로 웃고 있다니. "고민이 많아야 할 건 바로 자네겠지, 홈즈. 아니면 자네는 냉혈인간이라 살인을 저질러도 전혀 양심의 가책이 없나?"

주먹을 휘두를 수 없느니만큼 말로라도 공격하겠다는 듯 그렉은 독기를 품은 말투로 말했다. 하지만 셜록은 흐린 눈동자를 빛내며 그저 쳐다보기만 했다. "존은 어때요?" 마치 커피 한 잔을 두고 대화를 나누는 듯한 담담한 목소리다.

"자네가 알게 뭐지?" 그렉이 반대편에 앉으면서 쏘아붙였다. "죽이려고 한 사람이잖나."

"전 죽이고 싶지 않았어요," 셜록은 손가락을 마주 쥐었다. 수갑이 움직이면서 쇠로 만들어진 책상 위에 긁는 소리를 냈다. 눈빛은 멍해 보였다. "전 존을 좋아해요, 경위님. 물론 제 자신만큼 좋아하진 않지만요."

물론 그렇겠지. 이 미친 살인마는 어디까지나 자기중심적이었으니까.

"존은 어때요?" 셜록이 한없이 차분한 목소리로 다시 물었다.

"그걸 말이라고 하나?" 그렉은 소리라도 지르고 싶었지만 셜록의 매우 당당한 태도 때문인지 오히려 스스로가 유치하게 느껴졌다. "지금 병원에서 죽기 직전이라고. 거의 반토막을 내놨더군."

셜록은 천천히 눈을 깜박였다. "쾌유를 빈다고 카드라도 보내줘야겠어요."

"그딴 짓은 생각도 하지 말게," 그렉이 딱딱하게 말했다.

"존은 아주 똑똑해요, 아시죠? 적어도 당신보단 똑똑합니다," 셜록은 뚫어질 듯한 시선으로 그렉을 쓱 훑었다. "제가 보기에, 두 사람만 놓고 보자면 우리 존이 승진할 확률이 더 높을 것 같네요."

그렉이 발끈하자 셜록은 눈가에 주름이 질 정도로 활짝 미소를 지었다.

"저한테 감사하셔야죠. 이렇게 됐으니 존은 은퇴를 할 테고 당신이 대신 경감으로 승진할 겁니다."

쾅 소리가 났다. 그렉이 벌떡 일어나서 셜록의 얼굴 대신 책상을 주먹으로 세게 내리친 것이다. 얼굴이 벌개진 그렉은 거친 숨을 몰아 쉬면서 증오 어린 눈빛으로 셜록을 노려보았다. "넌 영원히 감옥에서 썩을 거야, 홈즈," 그렉이 내뱉었다. "넌 네가 잘난 줄 알겠지만 그 조그만 방에서 평생을 혼자 쭈글쭈글하게 늙어갈 거라고. 존은 금방 회복한 다음에 너에 대한 건 잊어버릴 거야. 나도 너를 잊을 테고. 몇 년만 지나면 널 기억하는 사람은 아무도 없겠지."

힘이 잔뜩 들어간 그렉의 몸을 머릿속으로 분해해보듯 셜록의 흐린 눈동자가 위아래로 움직였다. "당신은 예상치 못한 순간에 저를 떠올리게 될 거에요," 그가 천천히 입을 열었다. "당신은 앞으로 몇 년간 사람들을 신뢰하는 데에 어려움을 겪을 테고 지금은 잘 모를 수도 있지만 그것은 당신에게 큰 장애가 될 겁니다. 그리고 존이요?" 셜록은 말을 끊더니 좀 더 부드러운 목소리로 말을 이었다. "존은 상처가 아플 때마다, 진통제 한 알을 삼킬 때마다 저를 기억할 거에요. 그리고 몇 년이 흘러 배에 난 구멍이 아물고 흉터가 남으면 그 흉터자국이 거울에 비칠 때마다, 옷에 걸릴 때마다 저를 생각할 거에요. 존은 영원히 잊지 못할 겁니다. 그리고 존이 당신 주변에서 배회하는 한 당신도 마찬가지고요."

"꿈도 야무진-" 그렉이 반발했지만 셜록은 훨씬 더 악랄한 목소리로 끼어들었다.

"그리고 당신은 존을 볼 때마다 제때 구해주지 못한 피해자들을 떠올리겠죠. 그리곤 당신이 왜 진짜 범인을 찾지 못했는지, 왜 그렇게나 멍청했는지 자책할겁니다. 조금만 더 자세히 살펴봤어도 그 사람들을 다 구해낼 수 있었을 텐데. 그리고 나면," 셜록의 눈이 반짝였다. "당신은 존을 원망하기 시작할 거에요."

"닥쳐," 그렉이 화를 냈지만 심장은 지나치게 빨리 뛰고 있었다.

"왜 진작에 존이 깨닫지 못 했을까?" 셜록이 씩 웃었다. 그렉의 반응을 보며 잔인한 기쁨을 느끼는 것이 명백하다. "존이 조금만 더 눈치가 빨랐어도, 조금만 덜 순진했어도 그 많은 사람들이 죽진 않았을 텐데. 당신은 존 근처에만 가도 우울함에 휩싸일 거고 그 기분을 없애기 위해서 술을 마시겠죠. 물론 효과는 없겠지만요."

그렉은 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 셜록은 지금 별다른 목적도 없이, 오로지 즐기기 위해서 그렉을 갖고 놀고 있다는 사실을 말이다. 셜록이 이렇게까지 말을 오래 하도록 내버려뒀다는 사실이 섬뜩했다. 단어 하나하나가 칼처럼 가슴에 박혔다.

"법정에서 보도록 하지, 셜록," 그렉은 대화를 마무리 지었다. 방을 벗어나는 내내 등 뒤로 꽂히는 셜록의 시선이 느껴졌다.

 

* * *

 

시간은 빠르게 흘렀다.

셜록의 재판은 언론에서 크게 다뤄졌다. 셜록은 유죄 판결을 받았고 가석방이 불가한 9개의 종신형을 선고 받았다. 다시는 감옥 밖으로 나올 수 없는 것이다. 존은 어떤 의미에선 다행히도 혼수 상태에 빠져있던 덕에 언론사들의 폭주를 피해갈 수 있었다.

셜록이 수사 과정에 직접 참여하고 있었다는 점과 재판에서 공개된 섬뜩한 내용들, 그리고 흑백 신문으로도 확 드러나는 셜록의 날카로운 인상 때문인지 셜록의 사진은 사방에 돌아다녔다. 게다가 간결하면서도 파격적인 발언들 덕분에 기자들로부터 증오만큼이나 열렬한 사랑을 받았다.

"당신 영혼은 어쩌려고?" 경호원을 양 옆에 끼고 법정에서 빠져 나오는 날씬한 정장 차림의 셜록에게 광분한 어떤 여자가 외쳤다. "그런 짓을 하다니, 하나님은 당신을 지옥으로 떨어뜨릴 거야!"

"하나님은 수억 명을 죽였으니," 셜록이 논리 정연한 투로 대답했다. "제가 고작 몇 명 죽인 것 가지고 화내시진 않을 거에요."

그 후 언론은 경찰에게 화살을 돌렸다. 자신들이 간접적으로 살인자에게 협조하고 있다는 것도 몰랐으니 말이다. 셜록의 완벽한 경력과 흠 잡을 데 없는 증빙 서류들은 알 게 뭔가. 경찰이 그걸 눈치채지 못하다니. 어떤 타블로이드 신문 기자가 몰래 병원에 침입해서 수술 직후 망가진 존의 모습을 카메라로 찍어간 이후 존의 업적은 많은 주목을 받았다. 망할 기자들이 1면에다가 그 사진을 실었기 때문이었다.

존이 깨어났을 무렵에는 이 모든 것들이 지나간 이후였다. 존은 너무나 오랫동안 빛을 보지 못한 눈으로 부스스하게 눈꺼풀을 깜박거렸다. 순간, 자신은 여전히 셜록의 카펫 위에서 피를 흘리고 있다는 착각을 했지만 간호사 한 명이 서둘러 존을 안심시키고는 상황을 설명해주었다.

그리고 셜록이 예언한 대로 존은 은퇴를 했다.

그렉이 병문안을 왔을 때 존은 반쯤 세워진 병원 침대 위에 누워있었고 탁자 위에는 지인들이 선물해준 책이나 쾌유를 비는 카드들이 가득했다. 의사들은 존이 하루 이틀 안에 퇴원해도 좋다고 말했고 존은 그 사실에 기뻐하는 것 같았다. 그렉이 병실에 들어오자 사라는 베개를 갖고 호들갑을 떨었고 존은 새로 온 문안객을 향해 애써 미소를 지어줬지만 눈빛은 슬퍼 보였다. 살이 많이 빠졌다.

약간 어색한 기운이 병실을 맴돌았고 그렉은 방금 끝난 말싸움에 눈치 없이 끼어든 것만 같은 느낌이 들었다.

"전...그냥 너무 피곤해요," 사라가 존의 뺨에 키스를 하고는 직장으로 돌아가자 존이 조용히 입을 열었다. "더 이상은 힘들어요. 제가 어떻게 사건을 해결하는지 잘 알잖아요, 그렉. 전 범인들의 입장에 서서 그들의 사고방식에 따라 생각해야 해요. 그리고 닥터 홈즈는..." 존은 딱 소리가 나도록 입을 다물었다. 배 위에 있던 손이 움찔거렸다. "전 감당할 수 없어요. 범인들을 잡으려 드는 건 자살 행위나 마찬가지에요."

그렉은 괴로울 정도로 정확한 셜록의 예언을 떠올리며 자기 손을 내려다 보았다. "자네는 이 직업이 어울려, 존."

존은 그렉을 잠시 쳐다보더니 탁자로 손을 뻗어 카드 한 장을 꺼냈다. 너무나 자포자기한 표정 때문에 그렉의 가슴이 미어졌다. "이걸 좀 봐요," 존이 사정하듯 말했다. 비싸고 화려한 카드를 내미는 손이 덜덜 떨렸다. "그 사람이 보냈어요. 저와 계속 연락을 취하려고 해요."

카드를 받자 존은 힘없이 손을 떨궜다. 그렉은 엄지손가락으로 고급 용지을 쓸어보며 조심스럽게 카드를 열었다.

_미안해요_ , 카드 문구 위에 새까만 잉크로 쓰여진 글씨는 셜록의 것이었다. _당신 생각이 자주 납니다. S._

그렉은 탁자 뒤편, 보이지 않는 곳에 카드를 내려놓았다. "그 녀석은 무기징역을 받았어, 존. 더 이상 자네를 건드릴 수 없어."

그렉은 어떻게든 존을 복직시켜서 셜록의 예언을 무효로 만들고 싶었다. 하지만 존은 그렉이 자신을 이해할 수 없다는 듯 고개를 저었다. 비참한 표정이었다. "퇴원하면 정식으로 사퇴할 거에요. 미안해요, 그렉. 당신은 좋은 친구에요," 존은 시선을 위로 올려 그렉의 눈과 마주했다. "더 이상 같이 일하지 않더라도 그건 변치 않았으면 좋겠습니다."

"물론이지," 그렉이 서둘러 대답했다. "나중에 일 끝나고 술집에서 만나는 건 언제든 환영이야. 하지만 존-"

"그렉," 존이 끼어들었다. 미간을 찡그린 채 고개를 좌우로 흔들었다. 그런 존은 몇 년은 더 늙어 보였고 몇 십 년은 더 연약해 보였다. "제발요."

두 사람은 30분 정도 이야기를 나누었다. 그렉은 존이 요청했던 대로 혼수상태 빠져있는 동안 발행됐던 신문들을 챙겨주고는 자리를 떴다. 존은 매우 고마워하면서 그렉에게 개봉하지 않은 초콜릿 상자를 안겨주고 가족들과 나누어 먹으라고 말했다.

"친구에게 받은 선물이긴 하지만 지금은 초콜릿을 먹을 수 없어서요," 존이 설명했다. "식단 조절을 철저하게 해야 돼요."

그렉은 고맙게 선물을 받았고 존이 손을 내밀자 악수 대신 조심스럽게 몸을 숙여 포옹을 해주었다. 존은 평소보다 더 부드럽고 앙상한 느낌이 들었다. "몸조심해, 존," 그렉이 진심을 담아 말했다.

"그렉도요," 존이 대답했다.

 

* * *

 

유리로 막힌 감옥 안에서 하얀 죄수복을 입은 셜록 홈즈는 침대 위에 배를 깔고 누워 느긋하게 헤럴드 신문을 읽었다. 감옥에 들어오기 전에도 창백했던 피부는 햇빛을 보지 못해 시체처럼 변했고 허연 옷과 잘 구분이 가지 않았다. 그는 눈을 빠르게 움직이면서 기사들을 읽었다. 그러다가 아랫입술을 문지르며 생각에 빠지더니 침을 묻혀 페이지를 넘겼다.

셜록에 대한 기삿거리는 여전히 끊이지 않았다. 최근 뉴스에는 현재 정신 병동의 최고책임자인 컬버튼 스미스 박사가 셜록에 대한 정신분석 결과를 출판하겠다는 내용으로 가득했다. 거만해 보이는 그의 사진은 모든 신문 면을 장식하고 있었고 셜록은 그 얼굴이 나올 때마다 감시 카메라 앞에서 보란 듯이 전부 긁어냈다. 셜록이 얼마나 스미스 박사를 경멸하는지 본인이 꼭 알아줬으면 했다.

한 페이지를 넘기고 또 한 페이지를 넘기면서 셜록은 더 이상 참여할 수 없는 바깥 세상에 대한 정보에 심취했다. 십자풀이 문제는 실망스러울 정도로 쉬웠다. 그걸 풀자마자 셜록은 신문지를 사방에 흐트러뜨리며 바닥에 휙 던져버리고는 침대 밑에 고이 아껴둔 타블로이드 신문을 꺼냈다.

왜인지는 모르겠지만 아직 아무도 그걸 뺏어가지는 않았다.

셜록이 유일하게 놓친 피해자를 향해 품은 애착(또는 집착)을 관찰하며 어디선가 스미스 박사가 또 열심히 정신분석을 하고 있을지도 모르겠지만 셜록은 관찰 당한다는 사실을 그다지 신경 쓰지는 않았다. 존 왓슨과 셜록의 관계에 대해서는 맘대로 생각하도록 내버려두기로 결정한 지 이미 오래였다.

셜록은 잉크가 번지지 않도록 깨끗하게 말린 손으로 숭배하듯 1면을 쓸었다. 종이가 부스럭거렸다. 수술로 목숨을 건진, 너무나 가냘퍼 보이는 존의 사진 위로 셜록의 손가락이 맴돌았다. 안타깝게도 흑백 사진이었다. 컬러 버전을 구할 수만 있다면 무슨 짓이라도 할 텐데...

객관적으로 봤을 때 존은 처참한 몰골이었지만 셜록은 그 사진이 아름답게 느껴졌다.

셜록이 뚫어둔 구멍은 붕대 밑에 가려진 채 여전히 따가운 상태겠지. 존의 작은 몸에서는 온갖 튜브가 잔뜩 튀어나와 있었고 셜록이 내장을 망가뜨려 놓은 덕에 침대 옆에는 임시 장루 주머니가 우아하지 못하게 덜렁거렸다. 의료 기술이 이렇게까지 발달하지 않았다면 존도 나머지처럼 무덤 속에 있었을 텐데. 셜록은 분명히 존을 죽였는데 존은 아직 살아있었다.

그 사실이 너무나 멋졌다.

셜록의 손가락이 사진 위로 춤을 추며 배, 가슴, 그리고 흑백 하프톤으로 이루어진 존 왓슨의 뺨을 조심스럽게 어루만졌다. 셜록은 초점이 거의 풀린 눈동자로 코가 종이에 닿을 때까지 고개를 숙이고는 몇 시간 동안 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다.

 

* * *

 

5년 뒤, 셜록 홈즈에게는 팬이 생겼다.

 

* * *

 

"무슨 일로 왔죠, 그렉?" 존이 물었다. 현관 문을 열어준 존은 파란 셔츠의 소매를 걷어 올린 모습이었다. 부드러운 머리카락 사이사이로 회색 가닥들이 보였고 마지막으로 봤을 때보다 주름살이 조금 늘어난 것 같았다. 하지만 그럼에도 불구하고 존은 지금까지 그렉이 봐온 중에 가장 건강해 보였다. 경찰직에서 물러나니 여러 가지로 좋아진 모양이었다.

"많이 건강해 보이네," 그렉이 존의 부엌에서 차를 마시며 말했다.

존은 컵을 손가락으로 두들기면서 눈을 내리깔았다. "기분은 훨씬 나아졌어요," 그가 인정했다. "내면이 편해지니까 겉으로도 드러나는 것 같네요." 근심은 없어 보였지만 방어적인 태도였다. 그렉이 왜 찾아왔는지 이미 예상되는 바가 있었다.

"사라는 잘 지내나?" 그렉이 존의 긴장을 풀어주려고 헛된 노력을 계속했다. 질문 선택이 좋지 않았다. 존은 미움보다는 동정심이 더 가득한 시선으로 그렉을 빤히 쳐다봤다. 그러더니 침착하게 차를 한 모금 마시고는 창문 밖을 바라보았다.

계속 연락은 하면서 지낼 걸 그랬다.

"왜 오셨는지는 알고 있어요," 존이 조용히 말했다. "신문에서 봤으니까요."

그렉은 어설픈 대화는 그만두기로 했다. "어디까지 알고 있나?"

"두 달의 간격을 두고 자기 집에서 살해 당한 여자 두 명. 첫 번째 피해자는 여기 런던에서 죽었고 또 한 명은 서리 길포드에서 당했죠." 존은 또 한 모금 차를 마셨다. "두 죽음은 유사한 구석이 있어요."

"유사한 정도가 아니야," 그렉이 정정했다. "똑같아."

존은 궁금함을 참지 못하고 흘깃 쳐다봤다. "제가 알아채지 못한 것이 있나요?"

그렉은 고개를 저었다. "몇 가지 사실들은 언론에 공개하지 않았거든. 이 두 개의 살인 사건이 연관이 있다는 것조차 알려주지 않았어."

"분명한 연결고리가 있나 보군요?" 존이 미간을 찌푸리며 물었다. 두 사람의 찻잔은 이미 잊혀진 채 식탁 구석에서 식어가고 있었다.

그렉은 입술을 오므리면서 존의 호기심 어린 눈길을 겨우 마주했다. "피해자들은," 그가 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다. "일부 신체 부위를 추출 당했어."

궁금해하던 존의 표정이 순식간에 경악으로 가득 찼다. "그건 말도 안돼요," 존은 눈을 커다랗게 뜨며 식탁 가장자리를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. "그는 지금 감옥에 있어요. 확실해요-"

비정상적일 정도로 자주 확인해봤으니 말이다.

"모방범죄야, 존," 그렉은 그를 안심시켰고 존은 얼굴을 붉히며 끄덕였다. "하지만 피해자들은 예전에 홈즈가 살인을 저질렀던 날짜와 동일한 날짜에 살해당했어. 추출된 신체 부위도 똑같아. 이 살인범은 우리가 신문에 내보내지 않은 사건 전말까지 전부 다 알고 있는 거지."

"아는 게 많은 카피캣이군요." 존이 힘없는 목소리로 말하면서 오한이 드는지 소매를 도로 내려 손목을 가렸다. "수술 실력도 그만큼 좋은가요?"

"아니," 그렉은 가방에서 사건 파일들을 꺼내면서 말을 계속했다. "하지만 두 번째 피해자를 죽일 때는 실력이 나아졌어. 여전히 아마추어 급이지만 뭘 해야 하는지는 정확히 알고 있더군. 마치 누군가에게 지시라도 받은 것처럼."

존은 잠시 먼 곳을 쳐다봤다. 속눈썹이 떨렸다. "구글 검색에 능통하군요," 그가 중얼거렸다.

"음?" 그렉이 물었지만 존은 손을 저으면서 계속 하라고 했다. 그렉은 계속 말을 이었다. "신발 크기는 알아냈어, 260 사이즈고 자물쇠를 아주 잘 따는 놈이야."

존은 얼굴이 약간 창백해지면서 관자놀이를 문질렀다. "왜 그러는 거죠?" 한참 있다가 그가 물었다. "왜 셜록의 살인 방식을 이렇게까지 따라 할까요?"

"잘 모르겠어," 그렉이 파일들을 존 쪽으로 밀면서 눈치껏 대답했다. "그런 심리적인 건 자네가 전문이잖나."

존은 웃음기 없이 껄껄거리더니 숨을 내쉬고 콧등을 집었다. "그렇게 간단하지만은 않아요," 존이 뒤로 기대 앉으며 피곤한 한숨을 쉬었다. "전 여기 관여하고 싶지 않습니다."

그렉은 그를 쳐다보더니 끄덕거리면서 파일들을 도로 끌어당겼다. "이해하네."

존은 몸집이 더 작아진 것 같았다. 그렉이 처음 집에 도착했을 때 보여준 안정된 분위기는 완전히 사라졌다. 그렉은 찻잔을 입술에 댔지만 마시지 않고 다시 내려놓았다. 이미 차가워진 지 오래였다.

"이봐, 존, 한번 더 얼굴이라도 보자고," 그렉이 어색하게 폴더들을 가방에 쑤셔 넣는 동안 존은 슬픈 눈동자로 그를 바라보았다. "언제 우리 집에 놀러 와서 우리 부부랑 밥이라도 한 끼 해."

빈말이었다. 존은 아마 예의상 고개를 끄덕이겠지만 끝까지 전화를 주지는 않을 것이다. 그렇다고 그렉이 또 먼저 말을 걸 수는 없을 것이다. 이건 그저 그렉 자신의 죄책감을 누그러뜨리기 위해 한 말일 뿐이었다. 존의 집까지 찾아와서 예전 트라우마를 다시 불러일으키게 했으니 뭐라도 해야 할 것 같았다.

존은 그렉을 문까지 안내했다. 복도 쪽 선반 위에는 생일 카드들이 가득 쌓여있었고 그걸 보자마자 그렉의 몸은 굳어버렸다. 또 잊고 지낸 게 있었다.

존은 친절하게 웃어주었다. "신경 쓰지 마요, 그렉."

"아니야, 존," 그렉이 한숨을 쉬면서 고개를 푹 숙였다. "난 아주 거지같은 친구였어."

"맞아요," 존이 가볍게 답하면서 카드들을 만지작거렸다. 손이 바다색 카드 위를 지나자 멈칫했다. 존은 머뭇거리면서 입술에 힘을 주더니 그렉을 돌아보았다. "한 번 살펴볼게요."

"진심인가?" 그렉이 놀라 하면서 다시 가방 속을 뒤적거렸다.

"네," 존은 손을 내밀어 파일들을 받고는 표지를 쓸어보았다. "일단 감은 좀 되찾아보고요."

 

* * *

 

존이 빽빽이 적힌 증거자료들을 살펴보는 동안 그렉은 거실에서 말없이 존 옆을 지켰다. 존은 무릎 위에 종이들을 펼쳐 놓고 소파 위에 몸을 말고 앉아 가끔 그렉에게 모르는 것에 대해 질문을 했다. 하지만 그 모든 과정이 끝난 이후에도 존은 여전히 모르겠다는 표정이었다. 새로 짚이는 구석은 없었다.

"홈즈 때는 어떻게 알아냈나?" 존이 포기하는 표정을 짓기 시작하자 그렉이 재촉했다.

"알아낸 건 아니었어요," 존이 멍하니 대답했다. 그러다가 고개를 들었다. "아, 그렉에게 전화를 걸었을 때 의심은 하고 있었어요. 하지만 뭐, 셜록이 공격하지 않았다면 전 아마 아무것도 하지 않았을 거에요." 존은 찡그리면서 그렉 어깨 너머 어딘가를 쳐다보았다. "그는 내가 똑똑하다고 착각을 하고 있어요."

그렉은 뭔가 생각에 빠진 표정으로 고개를 끄덕거렸고 존은 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

"왜요?"

"어쩌면..." 그렉이 깍지를 끼면서 말을 꺼냈다. "홈즈를 이용해보는 것도 괜찮지 않을까?"

존은 어안이 벙벙한 표정으로 눈을 깜박거렸다. "지금 농담한 거죠?"

"그 놈은 이런 게 전문이었어," 그렉이 주장했다. "감옥에 들어가기 전까지는 우리에게 많은 도움을 줬고 다양한 사건들을 해결해 줬었지."

존의 표정이 어두워졌다. "그럼 그렉이 직접 하시던가요," 파일들을 다시 정리하면서 존이 쏘아붙였다.

"그 놈은 절대 나한테 입을 안 열어. 아무에게도 입을 열지 않는다고 하더군."

_자네만 빼고_ , 라는 암시적인 말이 공중에 맴돌았다. 존은 벌떡 일어났고 그렉도 서둘러 따라 일어섰다. "오늘 이것 때문에 오신 거죠?" 존이 믿을 수 없다는 투로 물었다. "당신의 사건 해결사한테 대신 말 좀 걸어달라고 이렇게까지 빙빙 돌려서 말을 꺼낸 거에요?"

"꼭 하라는 건 아니야," 존의 무너지는 표정에 그렉은 날카로운 죄책감을 느꼈다. "만약 그 녀석이 나를 도와준다고 했다면 진작 내가 했지. 하지만 그 놈이 절대 그럴 리가 없고 다음 살인 사건은 4일 뒤에 일어날 예정인데 나도 지금 궁지에 몰렸어. 자넨 나를 믿지?"

"물론이죠," 존이 진심이 담긴 목소리로 빠르게 답했다. "그렉은 제 목숨을 구해줬으니까요."

그렉은 고개를 끄덕였지만 사실 존의 격정적인 대답엔 상당히 놀랐다. "그럼 더 이상 다른 수가 없다는 내 말도 믿어주게. 다른 방법이 있었다면 절대 자네에게 이런 말은 꺼내지 않았어."

존의 눈동자가 일렁였다. 그는 눈을 깜박이며 입술을 핥더니 팔을 떨궜다. 손에는 여전히 사건 파일을 쥐고 있었다. 그렉은 숨까지 죽이면서 존의 대답을 기다리는 자신을 발견했다.

"알았어요," 존이 마침내 입을 열었다. 목소리가 갈라졌다. "제가 해볼게요."

 

* * *

 

버크셔 주까지 한 시간 정도 걸린 기차여행을 마치고 존은 상당히 잘 꾸며진 소장 사무실에 앉아있는 자신을 발견했다. 그 동안 셜록이 시설에서 어떻게 지냈는지 컬버튼 스미스 박사가 이야기해주는 동안 존은 예의상 지어주던 미소가 점점 사라지는 것을 느끼며 몸을 뒤척였다. 스미스 박사는 상당히 가식적인 사람이었고 존은 바로 비호감을 느꼈다. 하지만 최대한 중립적인 자세를 취하려 노력했다.

"홈즈가 처음 들어왔을 때 아주 신났던 게 기억나네요," 컬버튼이 한숨을 쉬었다. "이런 놈은 처음 연구해봤거든요. 하지만 그 어떠한 테스트도 통하질 않았어요."

"본인이 정신의학자였으니까요," 존이 말했다. "무슨 의도로 테스트를 하는 지는 낱낱이 알고 있겠죠."

"맞아요," 컬버튼이 중얼거리면서 존을 슥 훑어보더니 턱을 문질렀다. "그게 문제죠, 제대로 분석을 해보기엔 너무 복잡한 놈이에요. 게다가 저를 아주 미워합니다," 컬버튼은 우울한 표정으로 책상 위에 펼쳐진 셜록의 파일들을 쳐다보았다. "나만큼 무능한 사람도 없다는 말을 항상 입에 달고 살아요." 그는 존을 흘깃 올려다 보았다. "자기는 구속복이나 입고 있는 주제에 말이에요, 그쵸?"

존은 점점 인내심에 한계를 느끼고 있었다.

"하지만 당신이 방문을 하다니 정말 흥분됩니다," 컬버튼이 말했다. "그놈은 아직도 당신을 잊지 못했거든요."

"그런 모양이더라고요," 존이 조심스럽게 침착한 말투를 유지했다.

"이 자의 정신 상태에 대해 생각하시던 게 있다면 꼭 듣고 싶습니다," 컬버튼은 손가락에 깍지를 끼면서 존을 향해 슬쩍 몸을 기울였다. "사실은 제가 책을 쓰고 있는데-"

"전 셜록 홈즈의 정신 상태에 대해선 생각하고 싶지 않습니다, 박사님," 존이 억지 미소를 지으며 끼어들었다. "밤 12시 전에는 집에 돌아가고 싶은데 지금 이 대화가 제 수사에 무슨 도움이 되고 있는 건지 잘 모르겠습니다만."

컬버튼은 도로 몸을 빼고는 심술궂은 표정을 지었다. "미리 말씀 드리고 싶은 게 있는데 셜록은 자신의 즐거움 말고는 아무것도 신경 쓰지 않아요," 그는 파일들을 뒤적거리기 시작했다. "한번은 가슴에 통증을 호소하길래 심전도를 재보려고 했죠. 누워 있는 동안 심박수는 72 bpm을 가리키고 있었는데 그 놈이 갑자기 간호사를 공격했고 그녀 얼굴에다가 이런 짓을 했어요." 컬버튼이 사진 한 장을 내밀자 존은 토할 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 컬버튼은 존의 반응을 보며 미묘하게 기뻐하는 표정을 짓더니 사진을 도로 가져갔다. "이러는 동안에도 심박수는 끝까지 85 bpm을 넘지 않더군요."

존은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 식은 땀이 났다. 컬버튼이 실눈을 떴다.

"따라오시죠, 왓슨 씨."

존은 여러 복도를 지나면서 강철 문들이 연이어 쾅쾅 닫힐 때마다 점점 갇혀가는 느낌을 받았다. 컬버튼은 작지만 빠른 보폭으로 앞장을 섰고 걷는 내내 큰 소리로 말을 걸었다.

"홈즈 씨는 본인 방에서 만나게 될 겁니다. 유일하게 구속복을 입지 않고 지낼 수 있는 공간이라 가장 자유롭게 움직일 수 있는 공간이기도 하죠. 물건을 건넬 수 있도록 슬라이더 형식 창구가 있지만 종이만 넣을 수 있습니다. 이미 방에 목탄이 마련되어 있으니 절대 펜은 넣어주지 마세요."

더 우중충한 공간에 들어섰다. 존은 주변을 둘러보았다. 저 멀리서 병원 소리, 쾅쾅거리는 철문, 시끄러운 경고음 그리고 요란한 말소리가 들렸다. 몸집이 큰 보조관들이 복도를 순찰했고 몇몇 사람들은 몽둥이나 마취 총을 들고 다니기도 했다. 존이 지나가자 모두 호기심에 찬 눈빛으로 그를 쳐다보았다.

컬버튼은 대기실에서 감방을 모니터링하는 관리자에게 다가가 걸음을 멈추었다.

"디목!" 그가 외쳤다.

"네?" 디목이 휘둥그래진 눈으로 의자를 빙글 돌렸다.

"다 끝나면 왓슨 씨를 다시 꺼내주게." 존을 마지막으로 흘깃 쳐다보고는 컬버튼은 복도 너머로 사라졌다.

존과 디목은 서로 인사를 했다. "괜찮을 거에요," 디목은 존이 긴장하고 있다는 걸 눈치챘는지 미소를 지으면서 말했다. 모니터들 중에 감방 앞에 의자 하나가 놓여져 있는 화면을 가리켰다. "제가 계속 보고 있겠습니다."

 

* * *

 

또각또각거리는 구두 소리가 복도에서 크게 울리자 존은 운동화를 신고 올걸 하면서 후회했다. 왼쪽에 줄지은 감방들 속에서 죄수들이 중얼거리는 소리가 들렸지만 존은 저 앞에 홀로 놓여진 의자에만 집중한 채 발걸음을 서둘렀다. 패닉에 휩싸인 것처럼 보이지는 않을 정도로 말이다.

존이 들은 바, 셜록 홈즈는 가장 끝에 특수제작된 감방에 수용되어있었다.

셜록의 방에는 쇠창살 대신 숨쉴 구멍만 뚫려있는 두꺼운 유리로 가로막혀 있었다. 예전 감방에서는 쇠창살 사이로 팔을 뻗어서 간수들을 끌어당긴 후 이빨로 물어대는 나쁜 습관을 보여줬기 때문에 완전히 접촉을 차단할 수 있도록 특수제작되었다고 했다. 컬버튼의 말대로 창구처럼 되어있는 부분이 있어서 음식이나 종이는 전달해줄 수 있었다. 매우 안전하게 설계된 것이 분명했지만 감방과 복도 사이에 딱히 눈에 보이는 장벽은 없어서인지 왠지 긴장이 됐다. 각도에 따라서는 감방 앞에 아무것도 없는 것처럼 보이기도 했다.

셜록은 유리 쪽으로 머리를 향한 채 침대 위에 가만히 누워있었다. 존이 의자 위에 앉아 사건 파일을 무릎 위에 올려놓을 때까지 그는 손가락 하나 까딱하지 않았다. 존은 셜록이 파일을 보면서 호기심을 느끼길 바랐다.

"레스트라드는 자기가 아주 똑똑한 줄 알겠네요," 셜록이 여전히 눈을 감은 채 우습다는 듯 말했다. "당신을 보내다니 말이에요. 그렉슨이 레스트라드를 제치고 경감이 되었다고 들었는데 사실인가요?"

"맞아," 존이 조용히 답했다.

셜록은 새로운 정보를 곱씹어보는 듯 하더니 길게 한숨을 내쉬었다. "안타깝네요. 젊었을 때는 정말 야망에 가득찬 사람이었는데. 하긴 그렇게 치면 당신도 그랬죠."

_셜록 말에 휘둘리면 안돼_ , 존이 단호하게 스스로를 타일렀다. 그는 입술을 깨물고는 대답하지 않았다.

셜록은 하얀 옷을 걸친 날씬한 몸을 일으켜 세우더니 고양이처럼 느긋하게 기지개를 켰다. 그러더니 일어서서 유리창을 향해 걸어왔다. 하루 종일 비좁은 공간에서 갇혀 사는 사람 치고는 몸매가 단단했다. 시설에서 운동은 시키는 걸까. 아니면 셜록이 혼자서 운동을 해왔던 걸지도 모르겠다. 평소에도 몸매 유지하는 걸 좋아했으니 말이다.

다시 멀쩡해진 존을 바라보면서 셜록의 눈동자가 빛났다. 지저분했던 마지막 만남 이후 처음으로 만나는 것이었다. 그는 우아하게 유리 벽에 기대서 무슨 디저트를 감상하는 것처럼 존을 훑어보았다. 셜록의 미친 관점에서 보자면 디저트가 맞을 지도 모르겠다.

존은 꼿꼿이 목을 세우고 셜록의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보았다.

"의자가 불편해 보이는데 좀 더 가까이 와서 앉으시죠," 셜록이 제안했다.

"난 이대로가 좋아," 존이 대답했다.

"의상이 맘에 드네요," 존의 가장 위쪽 셔츠 단추에 셜록의 시선이 머물렀다. "버튼다운 셔츠, 잘 맞는 청바지, 부드러운 양모 가디건. 누가 보면 방심하겠어요." 그의 시선이 존의 발 쪽으로 내려갔다. "구두는 비싼 거네요. 복도에서 걸어오는 소리가 다 들렸어요. 혹시 이거 데이트인가요, 존?"

존은 힘겹게 셜록과 시선을 유지했지만 눈은 따가운 것처럼 빠르게 깜박였다.

"나이도 별로 안 들었네요," 셜록이 고개를 옆으로 기울이며 조용히 말했다. "저를 만나러 와줘서 기뻐요. 주로 방문 오는 사람들이래 봤자 질 떨어지는 대학교에서 교육 받은 삼류 심리학자들밖에 없거든요. 멍청한 아마추어들이라 늘 지루해요."

"스미스 박사도 오잖아," 존이 덧붙이자 셜록이 짧게 웃었다.

"그 사람 역겹지 않나요? 정신의학자 흉내만 내고 있지, 무슨 멧돼지가 흙 속을 뒤적거리듯 어떻게든 제 반응을 얻어내려고 계속 찔러대죠." 셜록이 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 감옥에 처음 들어왔을 때만큼이나 날카로운 눈빛이었다. 아니 오히려 더 전지전능해진 것 같았다. "그 사람이 레이튼 간호사의 사진을 보여주지 않던가요?"

존은 또 구역질을 느끼며 고개를 살짝 숙였다. 셜록이 콧방귀를 뀌었다.

"사방에 보여주고 다니더군요. 그 이야기 들려주는 걸 아주 좋아하거든요. 자신이 무슨 위대한 사람처럼 느껴지나 봅니다."

"이빨로 남의 얼굴을 물어뜯은 사람이 할 말은 아닐 텐데," 존을 주먹을 꾹 쥐며 쏘아붙였다.

셜록은 미소를 지었지만 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다. 그는 가슴이 부풀어오를 정도로 깊게 숨을 들이쉬더니 눈을 감았다. "그 싸구려 샴푸 냄새 밑에서 맛있는 냄새가 나네요, 존. 제 생일 카드는 잘 받으셨어요?"

"받았어," 존이 딱딱한 목소리로 말했다. "그렇게 매번 안 보내줘도 돼." 점점 긴장이 됐다. 숨을 쉴 때마다 가슴이 아파왔고 유리 감옥 너머로 음침하게 서있는 셜록을 보니 평정을 유지하기가 어려웠다. 자신이 얼마나 긴장했는지 셜록에게 알리고 싶지는 않았지만 셜록의 눈빛을 보아하니 이미 그는 다 알고 있을 거라는 생각이 들었다.

"손바닥 살이 많이 부드러워졌는데 왼쪽 가운데 손가락의 마디에는 굳은 살이 배겼네요." 사건 파일을 꾹 움켜쥐는 존의 손가락을 쳐다보며 셜록이 흥미롭다는 듯 말했다. "요즘은 글을 쓰고 있군요. 그것도 자판으로 치지 않고 손으로 직접."

존이 파일을 고쳐 쥐자 셜록의 시선이 그쪽으로 움직였다. "사건과 관련해서 도움을 줬으면 해."

셜록 얼굴에 흐뭇해하는 미소가 천천히 번졌다. "아아," 목젖을 낮게 울리며 그가 말했다. "네, 저를 위해 바친 헌사 말이죠?"

존은 놀랐다. "사건들이 서로 연관이 있다는 걸 알고 있었어?"

"바보 같은 소리 하지 말아요, 존. 물론 알고 있습니다." 셜록은 유리 벽에서 몸을 떼고 손을 턱 아래 모은 채 왔다 갔다 걷기 시작했다. "첫 번째 피해자가 발견될 때부터 의심이 갔는데 두 번째 피해자를 보고는 확신이 들었죠." 그는 걸음을 멈추고 존을 빤히 쳐다봤다. "어떤 피해자들을 골라 죽이는 건지 알고 싶은 거군요."

존은 고개를 끄덕였다. "너라면 짚이는 바가 있을 것 같아서."

셜록은 고개를 갸우뚱했다. "제가 왜 당신에게 말해줘야 하죠?"

"혹시 스미스 박사가 심술을 부리는 게 있다면 내가 한번 설득해 볼게," 존이 제안했다. 셜록은 눈썹 한쪽을 치켜 뜰 뿐이었다. 존은 좀 더 앞으로 기대 앉았다. "이 사건에는 계속 참여할 수 있도록 해주고 이게 끝나면 미해결 사건들 몇 개를 더 보내줄 수도 있어."

"재미없군요," 셜록이 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 한숨을 쉬었다. 까만 앞머리가 이마를 타고 흘러내리자 각이 날카로운 얼굴 윤곽이 보였다.

"하나 더 보상이 있지," 존이 방금 떠올린 것처럼 덧붙였다. 셜록의 시선이 다시 존에게 돌아왔다. "이걸 해내면 이 범인보다 네가 더 똑똑하다는 걸 증명할 수 있을 거야."

셜록은 탐색하는 눈빛으로 존을 쳐다봤다. "그 논리대로면 당신이 저보다 똑똑하다는 뜻이 되는군요. 그렇게 생각하나요?"

존은 눈을 내리깔고 사건 파일의 귀퉁이를 만지작거리면서 고개를 저었다. "아니," 그가 진심을 담아 말했다. "그렇지 않다는 건 잘 알아."

셜록은 다시 유리 벽에 기대서 존에게 모든 신경을 집중하면서 그를 내려다보았다. "당신의 칭찬을 들으니 기분은 좋습니다만, 존, 제 자존심을 치켜세워줬다고 해서 당신이 시키는 대로 얌전히 따라 할 거란 생각은 마세요."

"사실 지금 난 널 설득할 자신이 없어." 존이 말했다. 셜록이 빤히 쳐다보고만 있자 존은 부질없이 머리를 굴려보았다. "피해자에 대한 걸 더 자세하게 알려줄-"

"전 모르는 사람들입니다." 셜록이 끼어들었다. "그들이 죽었다고 왜 제가 신경을 써야 하죠? 저에게는 있으나 없으나 상관도 없는 사람들의 운명을 걱정해달라고 하니 이해가 안 갑니다." 셜록이 말을 갑자기 끊고 몸을 굳혔다. 불쾌한 사실이 지금 막 떠오른 것 같았다. 존은 혼란을 느끼며 셜록이 다시 이리저리 걸어 다니는 걸 지켜보았다. "피해자..." 셜록이 손가락을 입술에 갖다 대며 다시 한 번 반복했다, 걸음을 멈추고 존을 돌아보았다. "한 가지 묻죠," 그가 말했다. "이 살인마의 종점은 뭐라고 생각하나요?"

존은 허리를 펴면서 망설이는 목소리로 대답했다. "종점은 우리가 범인을 잡을 때 아닌가?"

"그건 알 수 없죠," 셜록이 정정했다. 초점이 풀렸던 눈이 다시 날카롭게 변했다. "못 잡을 수도 있으니까. 제 게임의 종점은 어땠는지 잘 기억하고 있겠죠?"

셜록이 무슨 말을 하려는 지 갑자기 감이 오면서 존은 배에 또 칼이 박힌 것 같은 감각을 느꼈다. "이 살인마는 나를 노리고 있단 뜻이야?"

"제가 벌려놓은 일을 대신 마무리 짓는다라..." 셜록이 손가락에 대고 중얼거렸다. "흥미롭군요."

존은 벌떡 일어났고 의자가 콘크리트 위로 끌리면서 시끄러운 소리가 났다. 떠나려고 몸을 틀자 셜록이 다급한 눈빛으로 그를 쳐다봤다.

"기다려요!" 셜록은 슬라이더 있는 곳으로 건너가 덜컹 소리와 함께 존 쪽으로 창구를 열었다. "파일 주세요," 그가 명령했다. "한 번 보고 제 생각을 말씀 드리죠."

셜록은 뭔가에 동요한 듯 했다. 존은 이미 몸을 반쯤 튼 채 망설이면서 셜록의 기대에 찬 얼굴을 쳐다봤다. 존은 이곳에 있기 싫었다. 여기만 아니라면 어디라도 좋을 정도로. 하지만 애초에 이곳을 찾아온 목적이 있었다. "다 보고 돌려줘야 해," 존이 말하자 셜록은 눈알을 굴리고는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"네, 당연합니다. 자, 넘겨주시죠."

존은 시선을 셜록에게 고정한 채 감방으로 다가섰다. 존에게 정신적으로 도움이 안 될 정도로 있으나마나 한 유리 벽을 두고 5년 만에 처음으로 닿을 만한 거리에 있었다. 셜록의 탐욕스러운 시선이 목덜미에 꽂히는 것을 느끼며 존은 파일을 통 안에 넣었다.

"좋아요," 셜록이 거의 안 들릴 정도로 조용히 말했다.

존은 다시 뒤로 물러서서 유리 벽 너머의 셜록을 경계했다. 셜록은 통을 도로 감방 안으로 끌어당긴 후 파일을 꺼내면서 유연한 손가락으로 종이를 넘겨보았다. 읽는 동안 미간을 찌푸린 채 계속 이리저리 걸어 다녔다.

셜록의 날카로운 시선이 자신에게 향하지 않으니 존은 훨씬 마음이 가벼워졌다. "잠시 자리를 비켜줄까?" 존이 묻자 셜록은 흘깃 존을 쳐다봤다.

"아뇨, 반대에요." 셜록이 의자를 가리키며 말했다. "앉으세요. 당신이 옆에 있으면 생각이 훨씬 잘 됩니다."

약간 얼이 빠진 존은 얌전히 다시 자리에 앉았고 셜록의 발언을 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 고민하는 동안 셜록은 컴퓨터 프로세서처럼 빠른 속도로 사건 파일을 소화했다. "너처럼 신체 부위를 가져가고 있어." 셜록이 덤덤하게 현장 사진들을 펼쳐보자 존이 말해줬다. "단순한 모방범죄라고 보기엔 힘들 정도로 유사한 점이 많아. 어디선가 정보를 얻고 있는 거야." 셜록은 존을 무시했다. 몇 분 후 존은 다시 입을 열었다. "이번 범인도 인육을 먹고 있을까?"

"쉬이," 셜록이 중얼댔다. "대화는 필요하지 않습니다." 그리고는 한 시간 가까이 존이 혼자 앉아있도록 방치해두었다.

 

* * *

 

"피해자들에 대해서 이야기하고 싶습니다," 불편한 의자 위에서 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있던 존을 깨우면서 셜록이 말했다.

"그래?" 존이 똑바로 앉으면서 대답했다. 기지개를 펴고는 손목시계를 확인했다. "피해자는 상관없다고 한-"

"피해자들의 꿈이나 유가족들의 슬픔 따위에는 관심 없고요," 셜록이 비웃었다. 그는 생각하는 내내 한번도 앉은 적이 없었다. "피해자는 그냥 물건이라고 생각하세요. 전 그들의 의미에 대해 이야기하고 싶은 겁니다. 특히 제가 고른 피해자들과 비교했을 때요."

"음..." 존은 아무런 생각도 떠오르지 않았다. 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "피해자들의 나이대가 더 어리고. 넌 남자들을 노렸던 것에 반해 이번 살인마는 여자들을 노리고 있어."

"이 사람들을 좀 보라고요, 존!" 셜록은 유가족이 전해줬던 첫 번째 피해자의 사진을 펄럭이며 큰소리로 말했다. "이 여자들은 모두 어려요. 게다가 미인이고요. 이 자는 자신이 갈망하는 것, 자신이 원하는 것을 죽이고 있어요. 아마 시체를 성추행하기도 했을 겁니다. 물론 장갑을 벗고 할 정도로 멍청하진 않았겠지만요. 반면에 저는," 셜록은 입꼬리를 움찔거리며 말을 끊었다. "저는 그냥 맛만 봤고요."

"넌 구원도 못 받을 멍청이들만 골라 죽인다고 했잖아," 존이 지적했다.

셜록은 집게 손가락으로 이빨을 문지르며 씩 웃는 표정을 지었다.

존은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "그런 것도 다 흥미롭긴 한데 난 좀 더 실질적인 내용이 필요해."

"이 여자들은 컴퓨터를 잘 못 다뤘군요," 셜록이 자판 치듯 손가락을 꼼지락 댔다.

"셜록..."

셜록은 탁 소리 나게 파일을 접었다. 그러더니 슬라이더 통 안에 던져버리고는 존 쪽으로 쾅 소리를 내며 밀었다. 존이 움찔했다. "이 자가 보내려는 메시지와 이 여자아이들은 연관이 없어요. 이 자는 진짜 목표를 이루려는 과정에서 평소 원하던 것을 하고 있을 뿐입니다."

존은 눈을 깜박이며 몸을 일으켰다. "너를 흉내 내는 게 메시지인 거야?"

"아주 기본적인 종류의 메시지죠," 셜록은 구체적인 설명 없이 짧게 대답했다. "이 피해자들이 집에 혼자 있다는 사실을 어떻게 알아냈는지 궁금하지 않으세요? 그것도 특정한 날짜에?"

"그렇군, 너와 다른 날짜에 살인을 저지르면 아무런 의미가 없으니까," 존이 고개를 끄덕였다. "잘 모르겠어. 몇 명 놓고 그날 고르지 않았을까?"

"참 독창적이시네요," 셜록이 빈정거리더니 드디어 침대에 드러누우면서 다리를 쉬었다. 존은 플라스틱 의자 때문에 온몸이 쑤시는데 본인은 꽤나 편안해 보였다.

존은 셜록의 길게 늘어진 몸에서 시선을 떼지 않고 사건 파일을 꺼냈다. "그게 다야?"

"현재로서는," 셜록이 말했다. "존이 감을 잡기에 충분할 정도로 힌트를 드린 것 같네요. 더 떠오르는 게 있으면 알려드리겠습니다." 표정에 갑자기 날이 서더니 셜록은 반짝 미소를 지었다. "집 전화번호를 남겨주시면 제가 직접 전화를 드릴 수도 있어요."

존의 속이 뒤틀렸다. 셜록과 눈을 마주쳤다. "그냥 여기서 다 말해줬으면 좋겠는데."

셜록이 콧방귀를 뀌었다. "하나하나 다 가르쳐줄 생각은 없어요, 존. 그리고 그렇게나 오래 쉬셨으니 머리 좀 다시 굴려봐야죠," 존이 오래 쉬었다는 말에는 유독 경멸이 담겨있었다. "나중에 증거가 더 발견되면 갖고 오세요."

"내가 여기 또 올 것 같아?" 존이 물었다.

"물론이죠." 셜록이 시키면 존은 뭐든지 해줄 거라는 식의 태도로 그가 바로 답했다. "당신이 직접 오지 않으면 관심 없습니다."

이곳에 여러 번 와야 할지도 모른다는 생각에 존은 가슴이 미어졌다. 함정에 빠진 기분이 들었다. "어째서?"

"사건을 해결해주는 것에 대한 보상이라고 생각하세요," 셜록이 나른하게 머리를 옆으로 기대며 고양이처럼 발가락으로 이불을 움켜쥐었다. "다른 걸 바라지는 않을 게요, 존. 그냥 제가 생각하는 동안 옆에 있어주기만 하면 돼요. 지난 5년 동안 당신이 많이 보고 싶었거든요."

"나도 보고 싶었다고는 차마 못 하겠네," 존이 조용히 말했다. 셜록이 미소를 짓는 게 보였다.

"전 당신을 좋아해요, 존," 셜록은 눈을 감았다. "당신은 저를 분석하려 들지 않으니까요."

"너를 분석할 수 있는 건 어차피 너 말고 없잖아," 존이 대답했다. 그리고는 시끄러운 구두소리와 함께 복도를 빠져나갔다.


	2. Chapter 2

존 왓슨은 그 다음 아침 추운 날씨 속에 코트 깃을 바짝 세우고 손은 주머니에 넣은 모습으로 바로 범죄수사과를 찾았다. 존의 옷차림은 깔끔했고 자세도 평소처럼 군인다웠지만 졸려서 풀린 눈동자는 존이 얼마나 피곤한 상태인지를 보여주고 있었다. 샐리 도노반은 건물 프론트로 존을 마중 나왔고 존은 그녀를 보자 예의상 미소를 주었다. 두 사람은 그다지 친한 적이 없었다.  
  
샐리도 미소를 억지로 지어주었다. "레스트라드 경위님이 사무실까지 모시고 오라고 했어요," 존을 안내해주면서 샐리가 말했다. 존은 순순히 따르긴 했지만 어차피 가는 길은 다 기억하고 있었다. 그는 주변을 힐끔거리면서 지난 세월 동안 바뀐 부분들을 확인했다. "홈즈에게서 쓸모 있는 정보는 좀 뽑아왔나요?"   
  
존의 미소가 흐려졌다. "아뇨, 확실한 건 그닥," 존이 인정하자 샐리는 이기적이게도 속이 후련했다. 지금 그런 기분을 느낄 때가 아니라고 생각하긴 했지만 남들이 생각하는 것만큼 홈즈가 유용하진 않았다는 사실이 밝혀져서 꽤나 만족스러웠다.   
  
"경위님은 그 살인마가 우릴 도와줄 수 있을 거라고 생각하더군요," 샐리가 말하고는 엘리베이터 버튼을 눌렀다. 존은 그녀 옆에서 신중한 표정을 유지했다. "제가 봤을 땐 시간 낭비에요. 홈즈는 자기 지시대로 우리가 뛰어다닐 걸 좋아할 뿐이니까요. 그런 걸 재밌어하더라구요. 우린 홈즈에게 그냥 벌레나 마찬가지에요, 존."   
  
존은 조심스럽게 그녀를 살펴보더니 자기 발을 내려다보았다. "예전에 그 사람과 함께 일할 때도 그런 비슷한 말을 했었죠."   
  
샐리는 기억을 더듬으며 움찔했다. "그땐 다들 저더러 편집증이라고 했었어요. 제 말이 결국 맞았지만 사건이 다 끝나고 나서도 차마 '거봐요, 내가 뭐랬어요'라고는 못 하겠더라고요."   
  
특히나 병원을 방문했을 때 배는 망가진 채 슬픈 눈을 하고 있던 사람에게는 차마 그럴 수 없었다. 홈즈의 배신에 가장 호되게 당한 건 존이었으니까 말이다. 샐리는 얼굴을 붉히면서 더 이상 말을 잇지 않았다. 존도 굳이 대화를 이어가려 하지 않았다. 존은 샐리 이상으로 그 당시의 기억을 떠올리고 싶지 않았다.   
  
두 사람은 팽팽한 긴장감이 도는 침묵 속에서 엘리베이터를 타고 올라갔다. 

 

* * *

  
존은 처음으로 경찰로서가 아닌 증인으로서 수사과 한가운데에 서있었다. 몇 년 간이나 일했었던 장소에 돌아와서 그리운 익숙함을 느끼는 것도 잠시, 그 동안 달라진 점들 때문인지 기분이 거슬렸다. 하지만 그렇게 치면 버크셔에서 셜록의 불안할 정도로 밝은 미소를 보고 온 이후로 존은 계속 기분이 이상했었다.   
  
존이 사무실에 앉아있는 동안 그렉은 존과 셜록의 대화 기록을 펼쳐보았다. 존을 만나고 흥분을 감추지 못했던 그렉의 표정은 점점 답답해하는 표정으로 바뀌었다. 셜록의 애매모호한 대답들을 보면서 존과 똑같은 결론에 이르는 그의 모습을 보니 존은 기운이 빠졌다.   
  
그렉은 결국 종이를 책상 위에 떨구고 의자에 홱 기대어 앉았다. "이렇게 비밀스럽게 구는 놈이 아닌데," 그렉이 한숨을 쉬었다. "평소엔 아는 걸 다 말해주고 싶어서 안달이잖아."   
  
존은 고개를 끄덕였다. 자세는 꼿꼿하고 불안해 보였다. "뭐라고 해석을 해야 할지 모르겠어요. 말은 많이 했는데 전부 수수께끼 같아요." 존은 일부러 말을 멈추고는 입술을 핥았다. "제게 알려준 내용보단 더 많은 걸 알고 있는 것 같습니다."   
  
그렉이 뒤통수를 긁적거리면서 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "그 살인마가 이 녀석과 소통을 시도하고 있다는 부분 같은 거?"   
  
"그런 식으로 말했어요."   
  
어떻게 살인을 통해서 의사소통을 하고 있다는 건지는 전혀 모르겠다. 그렉의 표정을 보아하니 그도 모르는 것 같았다. 두 사람은 빠르게 주제를 바꿨다.   
  
"그리고 피해자들의 컴퓨터 실력에 대한 말을 했어요," 존은 셜록의 표현을 정확하게 기억해내려고 다시 종이를 끌어당겨 읽었다. "손가락을 보니 컴퓨터에 대해서는 잘 모르는 사람들이었다나. 어떻게 추리한 건지는 모르겠지만 범인이 피해자를 고르는 방식과 연관이 있을지도 몰라요. 피해자들의 컴퓨터는 다 보관하고 있나요?"   
  
그렉이 다시 기운을 차리며 고개를 끄덕였다. "전부 다 갖고 있지. 감식반에 뭐라고 말해두면 될까?"   
  
"컴퓨터들의 공통점을 찾아서 목록을 뽑아달라고 하세요." 존은 다시 경찰로 돌아간 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 뭔가 성과가 나올지도 모르겠다. "겹치는 부분이 있을 거에요."   
  
"좋아," 그렉이 동의했다. 그는 의욕에 가득 찬 채 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. "그리고 나면 그 목록을 홈즈에게 가져가보게."   
  
존이 엄청난 속도로 고개를 들자 그렉은 움찔거렸다. "뭐라고요?"   
  
"아니, 뭐," 그렉은 놀란 듯 했다. "새로운 단서를 찾아주긴 했잖아. 더 알려줄지도 몰라."   
  
"이게 단서인지는 아직 알 수 없잖아요," 존이 반박했다. 매너고 뭐고 패닉이 밀려왔다. "아직 우리 편인지도 확실치 않은데 반드시 가야 하는 상황이 아니라면 전 안 갑니다."   
  
그렉은 입을 뻐끔거리더니 커다란 갈색 눈으로 존을 슬쩍 훑었다. 그리곤 고개를 숙이며 존의 시선을 피했다. "그렇군. 미안해."   
  
존은 도로 몸을 뒤로 기대면서 아주 가늘게 한숨을 쉬었다. "까다롭게 굴려고 하는 건 아니에요. 하지만 전...준비가 안 됐어요. 정신적으로요."   
  
셜록의 집착이 너무 빤히 눈에 보여서 존은 걱정스러웠다. 예전에는 함께 일했었고 가끔은 유독 어려운 사건들의 증거를 살펴보며 단둘이 시간을 보낸 적도 있었는데 왜 한번도 눈치 챈 적이 없는지 모르겠다. 셜록은 약간 특이하긴 했지만 한번도 무서운 행동을 보여준 적은 없었다. 반면에 감옥에서 만나고 온 셜록은 그 앞에 가만히 앉아있는 것만으로도 벅찰 정도의 압박감을 풍겼다. 존의 몸은 머리를 배신했고 심장이 쾅쾅 뛰면서 식은땀이 흘렀다.   
  
"이해하네," 그렉이 말했다. 물론 전혀 이해하진 못했지만. 존은 어쨌든 이해해주려는 그렉에게 고마움을 느끼며 사과를 받아들였다. 배 근처의 흉터가 가려웠다.   
  
그렉은 배려심을 보여주기 위해 최선을 다 하지 않았는가. 어제 저녁 존은 버크셔에서 집으로 돌아오는 기차에 올라타자마자 그렉에게 전화를 했었고 조심스럽게 절제된 태도로 그동안 일어난 일을 설명해주었었다. 그는 셜록과 오래 있느라 뼛속까지 지친 상태였고 그렉은 목소리만 듣고도 그 피로함을 알아차렸는지 지금 당장 집에 가서 자라고, 결과 보고는 그 다음날 아침에 해도 된다고 명령했었다.   
  
여기 사람들은 모두 존 편이다. 다 함께 힘을 모아서 그 미치광이를 잡으려고 하는 것이다.   
  
"자문을 구할 필요가 있다면 제가 갈게요," 존이 제안했다. "하지만 정말 그게 최후의 수단일 때만을 말하는 겁니다."   
  
"그래," 그렉이 말했다. "아니야, 충분해, 존. 이미 도움이 많이 됐어." 목소리에는 진심이 담겨있었다. 두 사람은 자리에서 일어나 악수를 했고 그렉은 존의 손을 유리 다루듯 조심스럽게 쥐었다. "바래다 줄 사람 필요한가?"   
  
"괜찮아요," 존이 그렉의 손을 꾹 쥔 후 놓으면서 안심시켰다. "소식 들어오면 알려주세요."   
  
"물론이지," 새로운 단서를 찾을 지도 모른다는 희망 때문인지 그렉은 밝아진 미소를 지어주었다. 그리고는 팀원들에게 새로운 명령을 내리기 위해 방을 빠져나갔다. 존은 경계하듯 그 뒤를 쫓아나갔고 또 어디로 말려들어갈세라 고개를 푹 숙이고 걸었다. 존은 빨리 집에 가서 좀 쉬고 최근에 새로 쓰고 있는 내용에 집중하고 싶었다.   
  
막 코트를 입고 있을 때 어깨 위에 커다란 손이 얹어졌다. 친근하게 눈을 반짝이고 있는 사람은 토비 그렉슨 경감이었다. 최근에 승진한 그렉슨은 큰 키와 단단한 몸매를 갖고 있는 사람이었고 증인들에게는 따뜻하다가도 용의자들에겐 공포를 느끼게 할 정도로 강한 성격을 갖고 있기도 했다. 지금은 착한 모드 같다.   
  
불공평한 생각일지도 모르겠지만 존은 구석에 몰린 느낌이 들었다.   
  
"존," 마치 술집에서 우연히 만나기라도 한 것처럼 토비가 유쾌하게 말했다. "다시 봐서 반갑네, 잘 지냈나?"   
  
"네," 존이 빠르게 미소를 지으면서 말했다. "잘 있어요. 쉬면서 지내고 있습니다."   
  
토비는 업무를 보는 자기 팀원들을 쓱 훑더니 존에게 다시 미소를 지어줬다. "내 사무실에 들어와서 잠깐 이야기나 나누는 건 어떤가?"   
  
존은 토비가 왜 자신을 부르는지 감이 왔다. "저 사실은 좀 바빠서..." 존이 거짓말을 했다.   
  
"5분이면 돼," 토비가 약속했다. 그는 극구 사양하는 존을 무시하며 커다란 창문들과 푹신한 가구들이 꾸며져 있는 사무실 안으로 안내했다.   
  
"저기요," 의자에 반쯤 강제로 앉혀진 후 찻잔까지 손에 쥔 존이 말했다. "무슨 말씀 하시려는 지는 다 압니다. 전 관심 없어요."   
  
토비는 반대편에 앉아 본인의 찻잔을 홀짝였다. 그는 존을 바보 취급하지 않고 바로 본론부터 꺼냈다. "자네 같이 경험 많은 친구가 다시 여기로 돌아오면 정말 도움이 많이 될 거야, 존. 우리 모두에게 말야."   
  
존은 고개를 저으면서 잔을 살살 내려놓았다. "저 같은 사람은 필요 없잖아요. 전 더 이상 경찰에 도움이 안 됩니다."   
  
"도움이 되는지 안 되는지는 내가 보고 결정하는 게 어떨까?" 부드럽지만 절대 굽혀지지 않는 압박감. 그가 원하는 방향으로 존의 등을 살살 떠미는 것만 같았다. 토비는 다른 사람들에게 명령을 내릴 때 항상 잔잔한 목소리로 말을 하곤 했다. "자네 같은 인물은 여기 또 없어, 존. 어제 자네가 어떻게 홈즈를 구워삶았는지 전해 들었는데..." 토비는 낮은 휘파람을 불었다. "직접 보고 싶었을 정도야."   
  
존은 전혀 셜록을 구워삶지 못했었다. 아니, 오히려 그들의 대화는 처음부터 끝까지 셜록이 이끌고 갔었다. "전 지금 제 삶이 맘에 듭니다," 존이 대화에 매듭을 지어보고자 확고한 목소리로 말했다. "제가 맡았던 마지막 사건에서는 하마터면 목숨을 잃을 뻔했어요. 이번에도 또 똑같은 꼴 나긴 싫습니다."   
  
"내가 보기엔 아주 멀쩡해 보이는데," 토비가 말했다. "벌써 5년이나 지났잖나."   
  
"네, 전 멀쩡해요," 존이 약간 방어적인 태도로 반응했다. 그는 뺨을 붉히며 식어가는 차를 내려다보았다.   
  
"그렇다면 자네의 특기를 다시 살려야지," 토비가 삐걱거리는 소리와 함께 의자에 기대며 옷깃을 엄지손가락으로 쓸었다. "자네가 아주 쉽게, 더 많은 혜택을 받으면서 런던 경찰국에 복귀하게 해줄 수 있어. 자네는 가만히만 있으면 돼, 내가 알아서 할 테니. 그냥 우리 모두를 위해서 이번 사건에 동참해주면 돼."   
  
존이 대답하기를 망설이는 동안 토비가 다시 입을 열었다.   
  
"다음 여자아이가 살해당하기까지 2일 남았어, 존," 토비가 사정을 하듯 말했다. "자네 도움이 꼭 필요해."   
  
현장 사진들이 피투성이 상처처럼 머릿속에 퍼뜩 떠오르자 존은 인상을 썼다. 마음 속 깊숙한 곳에서는 제발 나를 내버려두라고, 정신이 무너져버리기 전에 빨리 집에 가서 회복하고 싶다고 사정을 하고 있었다.   
  
하지만 살인이 또 일어나는 것을 막을 수만 있다면...   
  
존은 공포를 삼키며 토비의 강철 같은 눈동자를 마주했다. "알았어요," 그가 말했다. "하지만 제가 빨리 현재 상황을 따라잡아야 해요. 직접 현장에 가서 살펴보고 오겠습니다."   
  
"물론이지," 토비는 안도하는 듯 보였다. "레스트라드에게 안내하라고 하겠네. 또 필요한 것 있으면, 존, 언제든지 찾아오게." 

  
* * *

  
보조관들이 감방을 청소하기 위해서 셜록을 결박해놓을 때마다 컬버튼 스미스 박사는 쓱 찾아와서 뭔가 셜록의 반응을 얻어내려고 했다. 아니, 본인 말에 의하자면 '심리분석'을 하려고 했다. 이 남자는 정말 우스꽝스러울 정도로 단순했다. 이런 사람이 정신병동의 총책임자라니 정신의학계가 심히 걱정되는 셜록이었다.   
  
컬버튼은 이미 다 열어서 읽어본 셜록의 편지들을 들고 왔다. 셜록에게 편지를 보내는 사람의 종류는 자기가 특별한 줄 아는 따분한 멍청이들에서부터 뭐라도 이야깃거리를 찾는 기자들까지 매우 다양했다.   
  
"머리 상태가 이상한 아가씨들이 편지를 많이 보내는군, 셜록," 컬버튼이 침대에 앉으며 설렁설렁 편지들을 뒤져보았다. "다들 너를 다른 사람으로 만들 수 있다나. 뭘 어떻게 변화시키겠다는 건지. 채식주의자로 만들기라도 하겠단 건가?" 컬버튼은 썰렁한 자기 농담에 자기 혼자 웃었다.   
  
셜록은 팬들에게 답장을 쓴 적이 없었다. 시간이 좀 지나니 다 그 편지가 그 편지 같이 느껴져서였다. 하지만 심심할 때는 어쨌든 읽어보곤 했다. 남의 얼굴을 물어뜯을 수 없도록 씌워진 입마개 때문에 턱이 아파왔다. 셜록은 하품을 하듯 입을 벌렸다가 딱 소리가 나도록 세게 다물었다. 옆에서 바닥을 청소하던 디목이 움찔 놀랐다.   
  
"하지만 그렇게 치면," 컬버튼이 음흉한 미소를 지으면서 말했다. "자네는 여자한테 그런 관심이 없잖아, 그렇지, 셜록?"   
  
하아. 컬버튼답다. 하나의 독립적인 반응만을 보고 성별 전체에다가 전부 적용시키려 들다니. 멍청하긴. 안 그래도 썩 좋지는 않던 셜록의 기분이 순식간에 더 나빠졌다.   
  
"다른 사람들도 다 알고 있다고," 컬버튼이 말을 이었다. 셜록은 저 얼굴 좀 안 보게 목이라도 돌릴 수 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. "그 전직 경찰한테 네가 집착하고 있는 것 말야. 난 왓슨을 정말 만나보고 싶었는데 막상 직접 보니 상당히 평범한 사람이더군. 약간 망가진 것 같긴 했지만. 도대체 뭐가 그렇게 좋다는 건지 난 잘 모르겠어."   
  
마치 셜록이 기분 나쁘라고 말한 것 같았다. 컬버튼은 셜록의 반응을 기다렸지만 셜록은 아무런 반응도 보이지 않았다. 솔직히 말하자면 컬버튼이 존이 맘에 들었다고 하는 편이 더 기분 나쁠 뻔했다.   
  
"자네의 짝사랑에 대해서 분석을 한 사람도 많아. 누구는 논문까지 냈다고."   
  
컬버튼은 약간 분해하는 것 같았다. 셜록은 그가 왜 그러는지 정확히 꿰뚫고 있었다. "책이 또 출판사에서 거부당했군요," 셜록이 냉랭하게 말했다. 컬버튼은 셜록의 대답에 깜짝 놀랐지만 곧 표정이 굳어졌다.   
  
"네가 조금만 협조해주면 되잖아," 컬버튼이 짜증을 부렸다.   
  
셜록은 실망했다는 듯 한숨을 쉬었다. "전 당신한테 조금이라도 돈이나 신용을 제공하고 싶은 생각이 없습니다."   
  
나머지 직원들은 싸한 방의 분위기를 애써 무시하면서 고개를 숙이고 꿋꿋이 청소를 계속했다.   
  
그러자 컬버튼은 셜록에게서 시선을 떼지 않으면서 아주 천천히 손을 아래로 뻗어 셜록이 보관하고 있던 존의 사진을 끌어냈다. 셜록은 반항했지만 결박된 상태에서는 꿈쩍도 할 수 없었다. 그걸 보면서 컬버튼이 씩 웃었다.   
  
"저번에 왓슨이 면회 왔을 때 얼굴 많이 봐뒀기를 바랍니다, 홈즈 선생," 컬버튼이 빈정댔다. "이건 내가 가져가도록 하지요."   
  
그리고 셜록의 눈빛은 살기로 가득찼다.

  
* * *

  블랙 커피 한잔을 들고 사무실에서 나와 커피 머신으로 향하던 길에 그렉은 어깨 위에 토비 그렉슨 경감의 커다란 손을 느끼며 멈추어 섰다.   
  
"레스트라드, 존 왓슨을 데리고 범죄 현장에 갔다 오게," 토비가 꿍꿍이가 있는 듯한 눈빛을 띄며 말했다. 토비는 사무실 안에 앉아있는 존을 향해 어깨 너머로 고개를 까닥였다. 존은 멍하니 창 밖을 바라보면서 숨쉬는 것 말고는 미동도 없었다. 마치 포박 당한 죄수처럼 이제 운명을 받아들이겠다는 듯 자포자기한 상태 같았다.   
  
그렉은 얼굴을 찡그리며 허리를 좀 더 꼿꼿이 세웠다. 이래도 괜찮은 걸까. 죄책감처럼 불편하게 느껴지는 기운이 스멀스멀 배에 들어찼다. "존이 사건을 맡겠다고 했나요?"   
  
토비가 고개를 끄덕였다. 스스로가 자랑스러운 것 같아 보였다.   
  
"대체 어떻게 존을 설득했죠?" 그렉이 어색하게 웃으며 불안해했다. "아까 말할 때만 해도 당장 도망갈 기세였는데."   
  
토비는 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. 그는 사람들을 구슬리는 데에 익숙했다. "기억하게, 레스트라드," 그가 눈을 치켜 뜨며 그렉에게 진지하게 말을 했다. "이번 수사에 왓슨의 협조는 매우 중요하니까 괜히 겁주지 말고 그냥 평소대로 일하게 내버려둬."   
  
그렉은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "중요하다고요?" 그가 되묻자 토비는 답답하다는 듯한 표정을 보였다.   
  
"그래, 필수적이지." 토비는 눈썹을 올렸다. "명심하라고, 왓슨이 우리 편에 있으면 아주 유용한 놈도 덩달아 우리 손에 들어올 수 있으니까."   
  
그렉은 씁쓸하게 침을 삼키며 소름이 돋는 것을 겨우 참았다. "셜록 홈즈 말이군요." 그렉이 마지못해 말했다.   
  
"셜록 홈즈지," 토비가 만족스러워하며 말했다. 그는 다시 한번 그렉의 어깨를 툭 치면서 그렉을 강하게 쳐다보았다. 옷 위로 따뜻한 손바닥이 느껴졌다. "존은 반드시 우리와 함께 하도록 만들어야 해, 레스트라드. 무슨 일이 있어도. 자, 얼른 이동하게."

  
* * *

  빗속에서 남쪽 길포드로 떠나는 여행은 조용했다.   
  
그렉은 운전을 하면서 뭔가의 리듬에 맞춰 손가락으로 운전대를 두들기다가 가끔씩 조수석으로 걱정 어린 눈빛을 보내곤 했다. 오늘 아침만 해도 존은 경찰을 돕고 싶다는 의욕으로 가득했지만 지금은 다소 창백해 보였다. 첫 번째 범죄현장을 갔다 온 이후로 말이 없었다.   
  
존은 이동 내내 회색 콘크리트와 회색 하늘과 회색 구름과 그렉의 회색 차를 훑으며 멍하니 창 밖만 바라봤다. 창문 위로 후드득 내리는 강한 비 때문인지 최면에 걸릴 것만 같았다. 존은 아파트 벽에 흩뿌려져 있던 핏자국을 잊기 위해서 창가를 따라 흘러내리는 거미줄 모양의 빗방울에 집중했다.   
  
괜히 떠올렸다. 존의 눈 앞에서 빗물이 유리에 부딪힐 때마다 벽지에 튀기는 젖은 피가 보였다. 어린 여성의 난도질 당한 몸과 함께. 존은 심호흡을 하고는 창문으로부터 몸을 떼고 손만 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. 그렉이 눈치 챘는지 존을 쳐다봤다.   
  
"괜찮아?"   
  
존은 팔이 전부 아파올 정도로 주먹이 세게 움켜쥐었다. "제가 언제 이렇게 나약해졌죠?" 그가 이를 악 문 채 웃으면서 질문했다.   
  
그렉의 눈빛은 이해심으로 가득 찼다. 아니, 이해하려고 노력하고 있다. 운전 중인데 너무 도로에 집중하지 않는 것 같다. "오랫동안 경찰직에서 떨어져있었으니까," 그가 달랬다. "그리고 자넨 일반인들보다 힘든 걸 훨씬 많이 겪었고."   
  
존은 고개를 끄덕거리면서 건조해진 손등을 엄지손가락으로 문질러댔다. 별로 위로가 안 된 눈치다.   
  
"음악이라도 좀 들을까?" 그렉이 좀 더 활기찬 목소리로 물었지만 존은 고개를 저었다.   
  
"별로 그럴 기분은 아니에요," 존은 그렉을 바라보며 눈을 깜박였다. "아, 물론 그렉이 듣고 싶다면 상관없어요-"  
  
"아니, 괜찮아," 그렉이 미소를 지어주었지만 여전히 걱정하는 기색이 역력했다. 어색하게 몇 분이 흘러가고 그렉은 다시 입을 열었다. "이봐, 존. 난 정말 대단하다고 생각해. 자네가 이러는 거."   
  
존은 다시 고개를 숙였다. "아뇨," 그가 헛기침을 했다. "제가 도울 수 있는 게 있다면..."   
  
"좀 미안할 때가 있거든. 자네가 은퇴하고 아무래도 사이가 멀어진 건 알지만 우리에게 이용 당한다는 느낌은 받지 않았으면--"   
  
"그렉," 존이 피곤한 듯 조용히 말했다. "전 괜찮아요."   
  
두 번째 범죄 현장에 도착할 무렵 비는 더 세차게 내렸고 하늘은 더 어두워졌다. 다행히 그렉이 우산을 챙겨왔고 그는 얼른 먼저 나와 우산을 펼치고는 존을 챙겨주었다. 덕분에 두 사람은 별로 젖지 않은 모습으로 아파트 안으로 들어섰다.   
  
"열쇠는요?" 존이 벌써 조금 겁에 질린 것처럼 보였다. 그렉은 웃으면서 폴더를 흔들었다.   
  
피해자는 2층에 살았었고 두 사람은 함께 계단을 올랐다. 상당히 좋은 아파트라고 존은 생각했다. 공간도 널찍하고 천장도 높았다.   
  
"이것도 살인마의 방식이라고 생각하세요?" 그렉이 문 잠금 장치를 만지작거리는 동안 존이 물었다. "두 사건 모두 피해자의 집에서 이루어졌잖아요."   
  
"어떤 방식을 말하는 거지?" 그렉이 문고리에 손을 댄 채 잠시 멈췄다.   
  
존은 손에 든 폴더를 펄럭거리면서 말라붙은 입술을 핥았다. "어쩌면," 존이 제안했다. "이 살인마의 방식대로는 피해자가 집에 있을 때만 공격이 가능할지도 몰라요."   
  
그렉은 고개를 짧게 끄덕였다. "그럴지도 모르지," 입을 멍하니 벌린 채 그가 말했다. "셜록이 한 말인가?"   
  
존은 '셜록'이란 단어에 움찔거릴 뻔한 걸 겨우 참았다. 아, 이렇게 약한 모습이라니. "PC에 대한 말을 했잖아요."   
  
"그랬지," 그렉은 문을 쳐다보다가 다시 신중하게 존에게 시선을 돌렸다. "저번 현장이랑 똑같아. 경찰이랑 감식반에서 이미 필요한 건 다 가지고 갔어. 혹시 거북해지면--"   
  
"전 괜찮습니다," 존이 약간 날카롭게 반응했다. 몸은 이미 떨려오고 날이 바짝 서있는 상태였다. 아파트 복도는 따뜻했지만 존은 주머니에 손을 넣으며 부르르 떨었다.   
  
그렉은 존을 빤히 보더니 고개로 가리키며 아파트 문을 열었다.   
  
불이 꺼져있는 상태라 아파트 안은 어둠 속에 휩싸여있었다. 복도의 불빛 때문에 두 사람의 그림자가 겨울 부츠, 운동화, 하이힐들이 잔뜩 어질러져 있는 현관 위로 길게 늘어졌다. 문 근처에는 부드러워 보이는 회색 코트가 걸려있었는데 푹신한 털소매에는 벽지와 연결된 가느다란 거미줄이 보였다. 존은 왠지 가슴이 아파와서 손가락으로 거미줄을 치우고는 털을 쓸었다. 그 뒤에서 그렉은 손전등을 갖고 헤매고 있었다.   
  
"도대체 스위치가 어디로 간 거야..."   
  
딸칵 하는 소리와 함께 방이 불빛으로 가득해졌다. 그렉이 현관 문을 닫았고 존은 주변을 둘러보았다. 약간 어질러져 있었지만 아늑한 집이었다. 현관은 마루와 식당 쪽으로 연결되어있었고 그릇이 잔뜩 쌓인 부엌이 그 뒤에 있었다. 푹 꺼진 소파와 커피잔 자국이 가득한 탁자가 TV 앞에 놓여있었고 잡지도 몇 개 보였다. 창가는 장식품으로 잔뜩 뒤덮여 있었다.   
  
"이쪽이야," 그렉이 존의 어깨에 손을 얹으며 말했다.   
  
"잠시만요," 존이 말했다. "피해자가 살해당한 시간이 언제라고 했었죠?"   
  
"어어..." 그렉이 폴더를 뒤적였다. "검시관에 의하면 저녁 7시 30분경이라고 했어."   
  
이런 특이한 살인이 일어나기엔 이상한 시간대였다. 물론 이 사건은 처음부터 끝까지 이상했지만 말이다. 피해자 여성은 막 저녁을 먹었고 아마 TV를 보면서 쉬고 있었을 것이다. 그런데 왜 침실에서 살해를 당했을까? 살인범으로부터 도망을 치다가? 그렉이 방으로 안내하자 존은 그 가능성을 지워버렸다. 문은 멀쩡해 보였고 강제로 누군가 침입하려 한 흔적도 없었다.   
  
그렉이 문을 열었다. 존은 또 한번 벽과 바닥 그리고 구겨진 이불 위로 잔뜩 튄 붉은 색에 충격을 받았다. 매우 병적이고 추상적인 예술작품 같았다. 존은 이미 피곤한 눈을 깜박이며 방으로 들어섰다.   
  
"범인은 콩팥을 가져갔어," 시체가 침대 위에 널브러져있던 모양을 표시한 하얀 테이프 근처를 걸으며 그렉이 말했다. "부엌에 있던 피해자의 칼로 여러 번 찌른 후였지. 칼은 아파트에 처음 왔을 때 우리가 발견했어. 제자리에 도로 정리해놨더군." 그렉이 그때 놀랐던 기억을 떠올리며 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "지문은 물론 없었어. 이 녀석이 계속 보이는 특징은 흔적을 거의 남기지 않는다는 점이니까."   
  
피를 잘못 밟아서 260 사이즈의 신발자국을 약간 남긴 것처럼. 사건 파일을 볼 때 체크해뒀던 점들을 직접 확인하며 존은 피를 밟지 않도록 조심스럽게 작은 침실 안쪽으로 걸어갔다. 그렉은 그 뒤에서 파일을 몇 장 넘겼다.   
  
"피해자가 전화를 받지 않아서 신고한 친구 덕분에 그 다음날 발견이 됐지. 우리는 보자마자 바로 홈즈 사건과 비슷하다는 걸 눈치 챘어." 그렉은 천천히 숨을 들이마시며 고개를 저었다. "그걸 깨닫는 순간 정말 섬뜩했지."   
  
존은 방 구석에 노트북이 올려져 있던 책상을 힐끔 쳐다봤다. 지금은 수사반에서 챙겨간 덕에 아무것도 없었지만 말이다. 의자는 꺼내져 있었다. 뭔가 아주 중요한 걸 놓친 것만 같은 이상한 감각이 들어서 존은 이끌리듯 그 공간으로 들어섰다. 시야 밖에서 물체가 움직일 때처럼 무언가가 머리 근처를 빙글빙글 맴돌았다. 움직이는 건 보이는데 그 형태를 도저히 알아볼 수 없다.   
  
그렉이 존을 바라보았다. "뭔가 감이 오나?"   
  
"네에," 존이 천천히 말했다. 손을 꾹 쥐면서 텅 빈 책상과 새빨갛게 물든 침대 사이를 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 

  
* * *

  
그날 밤, 그렉이 집에다 바래다 준 이후에도 존은 잠을 이루지 못했다. 축 쳐진 몸으로 천장을 올려다보며 이것저것 떠올려보았다. 특히나 피해자들에 대해 계속 곱씹어보았다. 피해자들을 생각하면 존의 가슴이 아파왔다. 지금 사건 뒤처리에 제대로 집중하지 못하고 피해자들을 애도하는 데에 시간을 버리고 있다는 사실은 잘 알고 있었다. 경찰로 일했을 때 상사들은 존의 그런 점을 싫어했었다. 하지만 존은 사람들을 그저 통계 자료로써, 종이에 쓰인 이름으로써, 피투성이 사진의 일부로써 취급하는 게 버거웠다. 아무래도 교감을 할 수 밖에 없던 것이다.   
  
게다가 존은 특이한 방식으로 이 사건과 단단히 묶여있었다. 카피캣이 더 이상 살해할 대상을 찾지 못하면 그가 찾아올 대상은 한 명뿐이었다.   
  
 _이 살인마의 종점은 뭐라고 생각하나요?_  
  
존은 몸을 떨면서 옆으로 누워 베개를 움켜쥐었다.   
  
이런 사람들은 피해자를 고르는 나름의 방식이 있다. 셜록의 경우에는 그 방식이 훨씬 불규칙적이고 예측하기가 어려웠었다. 자신을 짜증나게 한 사람을 골라낸 후 그 어떠한 흉기로든 아주 치밀하게 살인을 미리 계획했다. 이 카피캣은 그 이상으로 효율적으로 행동해야 할 것이다. 셜록이 살인을 벌인 날짜에 피해자를 반드시 찾을 수 있는 방식을 택해야만 했다. 특정 날짜에 아무나 쫓아다니다가 그 사람이 혼자 살거나 주변 지인이 없기만을 기도할 수는 없었다. 셜록과는 다르게 이 카피캣은 납치를 하지도 않았고 짜인 것도 없이 그 당시 피해자들이 있는 장소가 어디든 그 자리에서 바로 살인을 저질렀다.   
  
납치를 감행할 체력은 부족한 사람일지도 모르겠다. 아니면 살해 방식 그 자체보다는 시체들이 발견되는 방식, 즉 셜록과 연락을 시도하는 것이 더 중요할지도 모르겠다.   
  
하지만 어떻게 집에 혼자 있는 사람들만 찾을 수 있었을까? 어떻게 그 모습을 봤을까?   
  
셜록이라면 알 거라고 생각하면서 존은 싸울 태세를 갖추듯 주먹을 세게 쥐었다. 어쩌면 사건 파일들을 봤을 때 이미 다 알아냈을 지도 모르고 자신이 입을 다물고 있으면 일이 어떻게 돌아갈지 궁금해하는 걸지도 모르겠다. 이제 카피캣이 다시 행동을 개시하기까지 하루밖에 남지 않았다.   
  
결국 존에게 선택권이라는 건 없었다. 

  
* * *

  
그 다음날 아침은 춥고 쌀쌀했다. 그렉은 기차역 안에서 매우 조용한 존 왓슨과 함께 위스키가 약간 들어간 인스턴트 커피를 마시며 벤치에 앉아있었다. 버크셔 행 기차가 지연된 것이다.

그렉은 계속 존을 주시했다. 어쩔 수 없었다. 머리카락을 휘날리는 바람만 아니었어도 사람이 아니라 동상인 줄 알았을 것이다. _나 때문에 이 일에 휘말리게 된 거야_ , 하는 생각이 맴돌았고 마치 독극물처럼 머릿속을 잠식해갔다. "기분은 어때?" 그렉이 존을 기차역까지 데려다 준 이래 벌써 세 번째 같은 질문을 했다. 존은 사실 기차역까지 바래달라고 부탁한 적도 없었다. 

"괜찮아요," 존이 억지미소를 지었다. 말을 할 때마다 하얀 입김이 나왔다. 그는 코트를 단단히 껴입으며 하늘을 올려다봤다. "괜찮을 거에요. 이번엔 각오가 되어있으니까요." 

"그냥 나와버려도 돼, 알지?" 그렉이 말했다. "그 놈이 너무 못살게 굴면 말야. 그 놈은 자네가 와주길 바라니까. 주도권을 쥐고 있는 건 자네야." 

존은 조용히 끄덕이며 뜨거운 커피를 한 모금 마셨다. "알아요," 그가 중얼거렸다. "하지만 그렇게 느껴지질 않네요." 

저번에 셜록을 만나고 온 후 힘들어하던 존을 떠올리며 그렉은 분노로 입가에 힘이 들어갔다. 표 파는 곳을 힐끔 쳐다봤다. "나도 같이 가는 게 낫지 않을까." 

"안돼요," 존이 바로 대답했다. "그렉은 경찰국 쪽에 있어야 해요. 혹시 정보를 얻어내면 바로 작업에 착수할 수 있어야죠." 

그렉의 시야 밖에서 빛이 번쩍 했고 뒤를 돌아보니 지연된 기차가 들어오고 있었다. 주변 사람들이 손목시계를 보면서 한숨을 쉬고는 가방을 주섬주섬 챙겨 자리에서 일어났다. 존의 표정이 굳었다. 그는 다 마신 컵을 쓰레기통에 버렸다. 기차가 끼익 긁는 소리와 함께 역으로 들어왔다. 

그렉은 보호본능을 느끼면서 존의 뒤를 따라 걸었다. 왜 그런 느낌이 드는지 자세히 생각해볼 자신은 없었다. 존은 기차에 올라서서 장갑을 낀 작은 손으로 문 손잡이를 붙잡고는 뒤를 돌았다. 왜 그러냐는 듯 조금 궁금해 하는 것 같았지만 존은 그렉이 먼저 입을 열 때까지 침착하게 기다려 주었다. 

공과 사를 혼동하면 안 되지, 그렉이 스스로를 타일렀다. "잊지 말게," 그가 진지하게 말했다. "이 사건이 셜록과 연관이 있다는 건 우리 측에서 밝히기로 결정하기 전까지는 비밀이야. 아무에게도 언급하지 마." 대화 기록을 떠올리며 그렉은 멈칫했다. "특히 그 소장 놈은 조심해. 왠지 맘에 안 들어." 

"명심할게요," 존이 말했다. 기차 문이 스윽 닫혔다. 그렉은 창가 너머로 흔들리는 기차 안에서 조심조심 이동하는 존을 바라보았다. 그는 기차가 완전히 시야에서 벗어날 때까지 그대로 가만히 서있었다. 

  
* * *

  
컬버튼 스미스 박사는 저번보다 훨씬 불친절한 태도로 존 왓슨을 맞이했다. 존은 사무실 밖에서 대기하면서 벽 너머 컬버튼이 화난 목소리로 전화 통화 하는 것을 들었다. 존이 이곳에 찾아온 것 때문에 셜록의 체벌 과정에 뭔가 문제가 생기나 보다. 유난히 시끄러운 고함소리가 들리자 존은 눈썹을 치켜 올렸고 마침 카트를 밀면서 지나가는 보조관과 눈이 마주치자 두 사람은 키득거릴 뻔 했다. 

"이런 건 용납이 안 됩니다," 이후 컬버튼이 말했다. 부하들의 반란을 지켜보는 선장 같은 표정이었다. "여긴 제 병원이고 관료들이 이렇게 저를 무시하는데 관리를 어떻게 하라는 겁니까!" 

"홈즈 사건과 관련해서 조금 더 자료가 필요해서 그렇습니다, 박사님," 존이 딱딱하게 말했다. 컬버튼의 책상 위에 쌓인 신문더미가 눈에 들어왔다. 

"뭐가 그렇게 급하신데요?" 

"급한 건 아닙니다," 존이 그를 안심시켰다. "다만 시간을 조율하는 게 빡빡해서요. 스케줄 때문에, 아시죠?" 존은 미소를 지었지만 가장 위에 놓인 신문의 1면 사진을 알아보고는 미소가 굳어버렸다. 컬버튼의 눈동자가 존의 시선을 따라 움직였다. 그는 피식 웃고 싶은 걸 겨우 참고 있는 것 같았다. 신문에 대해서 질문해주길 원하는 것 같길래 존은 일부러 입을 다물었다. 

컬버튼에게는 존의 방문을 거부할 수 있는 권한이 없었지만 어쨌든 예전만큼 예의를 차리지는 않았다. 존을 지하까지 안내하는 것도 다른 사람에게 맡겨버리고는 혼자 계속 구시렁거렸다. 그는 분노에 찬 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 존의 조그만 모습이 복도를 따라 사라지는 것을 지켜보다가 의자에 기대 생각에 잠겼다. 도금된 펜으로 아랫입술을 툭툭 쳤다. 

식인을 한다는 정신의학자가 이 병원에 처음 들어왔을 땐 하늘에서 내린 선물처럼 보였다. 컬버튼은 이걸로 유명작가의 길로 들어설 발판을 마련했다고 생각했다. 

하지만 셜록에게는 테스트가 하나도 통하지 않았으며 그는 누구에게도 입을 열지 않았다. 

아, 물론 방문객들은 많았다. 뉴스에서 살인 사건이 다뤄질 때마다 심리학 교수들이 찾아와서 자신의 명성을 높여보고자 했지만 그들은 침대 위에서 비난만 내뱉는 창백한 남자 앞에 답답해 하며 전부 빈손으로 돌아갔다. 어떤 교수는 셜록 때문에 울음을 터뜨리기도 했다고 직원들이 수군댔다. 다들 납득이 간다는 표정이었다. 컬버튼 역시 셜록을 상대하자면 너무 짜증이 나서 비명이라도 지르고 싶어졌다. 

그러던 와중에 존이 찾아왔다. 컬버튼은 펜을 조심스럽게 다시 주머니에 넣은 후 옛날 신문지를 집어 들었다. 젊었을 적 사경을 헤매던 모습이 담긴 사진을 보았을 때 존은 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸었다. 하지만 꿋꿋이 침을 삼키고는 경멸에 가득 찬 시선을 보내왔다. 그 눈빛 때문에 컬버튼은 극도로 존이 싫어졌다. 자신이 압박 좀 행사하려는데 그것에 안 따라주는 사람들이 제일 싫었다. 

자신은 셜록한테 5년 동안 무시 당하고 살아왔건만 갑자기 존 왓슨이 오더니 셜록을 쥐락펴락 한다는 이야기가 들려왔다. 컬버튼은 존이 지하로 내려간 지 10분도 안 돼서 공포에 질려 돌아올 것이라고 예상했지만 셜록은 1시간이 넘도록 심도 있는 대화를 하며 존을 데리고 있었다. 그러더니 하루 종일 배부른 고양이처럼 만족스러운 표정으로 돌아다녔다. 

존이 정신병동에 들락거리고 있다는 건 언론에 알려지지 않은 것 같았고 컬버튼이 확인해본 결과 존은 더 이상 정식 형사도 아니었다. 뭔가 수상한 냄새가 났다. 하지만 이 병원이 무슨 만남의 장소인 줄 아는 놈들의 비위를 맞춰주기만 해서는 아무것도 밝혀낼 수 없을 것이다. 

그래서 그는 수화기를 들고는 언론사에 익명으로 제보를 했다. 

  
* * *

  
존은 셜록의 감방에 도착하자마자 환경이 달라졌다는 것을 눈치챘다. 

셜록이 이제 아무것도 없는 책상 앞에 앉아있었고 기도라도 하듯 손을 턱 앞에 모은 채 미동도 없었다. 뭔가 알 수 없는 죄목에 대한 벌을 주기 위해 그나마 정신을 자극할 수 있는 물건들은 싹 압수한 모양이었다. 침대는 베개도 없이 골격만 남아있었다. 책과 신문들도 전부 자취를 감췄고 선반까지 벽에서 떼어버린 덕분에 쇠로 된 경첩만이 흉터처럼 튀어나와 있었다. 이제 셜록 방에는 침대, 의자, 책상, 변기통 말고는 아무것도 없었다. 셜록은 약간 미쳐버린 것 같았다. 

"존," 셜록이 움직이지 않고 목을 낮게 울렸다. "최근에는 레스트라드와 많은 시간을 보내고 있나 보군요." 존을 악의에 찬 눈초리로 훑으면서 셜록이 숨을 깊게 들이마셨다. 콧구멍이 벌름거렸다. 

존은 그 발언을 무시하기로 하고는 의자에 앉았다. 텅 빈 감방 내부와 셜록 입가가 시한폭탄처럼 실룩거리는 것을 보자 척추를 따라 두려움이 흘렀다. 코트를 의자에 걸치며 존은 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. "대체 무슨 일이 있었어?" 이제야 컬버튼이 말하던 '체벌'의 내용이 뭔지를 깨달으며 물었다. 

셜록은 한참 동안 대답을 안 하더니 갑자기 피식 웃었다. "그 우둔한 의사 선생이랑 제가 말다툼을 했거든요. 이게 그에 대한 포상입니다. 예상 못하던 건 아니에요- 저는 정신적으로 문제가 있는 살인범이니까 제정신인 살인범들과 똑같은 권리를 누릴 수 없는 모양입니다?" 

"내가 한번 말해볼까," 존이 말을 시작했지만 셜록은 책상 위로 양손을 세게 내리치며 으르렁거리는 반응을 보였고 존은 몸을 움찔 뒤로 뺐다. 

"한번 해볼까, 해줄까, 알아볼까. 정말 의미 없는 말들이네요. 당신도 남들이랑 똑같아요," 셜록이 벌떡 일어나자 의자가 콘크리트 위에 나자빠졌다. 분노에 타오르는 차가운 눈동자로 너무나 빠르게 다가오는 셜록 때문에 존도 하마터면 뒤로 넘어가버릴 뻔했다. "뭐죠, 겨우 하루 고민해보다가 포기하고 찾아온 건가요? 그러니까 당신 인생이 그 모양인 거야." 

존은 침착하게 셜록을 쳐다보았지만 이미 입안은 바짝 말랐다. "나한테 그딴 식으로 말하지 마," 존이 대답했다. 말이 다 나오기도 전에 셜록은 코웃음을 쳤다. 

"하고 싶은 말은 다 할 건데요?" 그가 쏘아붙였다. "어차피 다 받아주잖아? 그게 당신의 최고 장점이라구요, 존. 당신만큼 잘 버티는 샌드백도 없어요." 

존은 그 광기 어린 시선을 최대한 오래 버텨보다가 자리에서 일어나 눈을 내리깐 채 코트를 챙겼다. 

셜록의 눈빛이 날카로워졌다. "어디 가는 거죠?" 그가 분하다는 표정으로 유리벽에 밀착하며 사나운 목소리를 냈다. 

"집," 존이 힘을 주며 짧게 대답했다. "난 도움을 요청하려고 온 거지, 너 스트레스 풀어주려고 온 게 아냐." 

"그냥 떠나는 게 어디 있습니까!" 셜록이 외쳤다. 

"떠나면 난 장땡이지," 존이 결심에 찬 표정으로 말했다. 몇 발자국 내디뎠다. 

뒤쪽에서 셜록이 부글부글 끓는 게 느껴졌다. "그렇게 나오시는 군요," 그가 낮게 중얼거렸다. "기 싸움이라. 그런 식으로 저를 다루려 하다니 비겁합니다, 존." 

존은 걸음을 멈추고 사납게 째려보는 셜록과 시선을 마주쳤다. "안 통하는 척 하지 마." 

셜록은 존을 무시하고는 끼익 거리는 소리와 함께 유리를 따라 손을 내렸다. 지나치게 밝은 조명 때문에 그의 창백한 피부와 옷이 둘 다 눈부실 정도로 하얗게 보였다. "제가 당신 만나는 걸 좋아한다고 해서 당신이 더 우위에 서있다고 생각하나 보죠?" 안쓰럽다는 듯한 미소를 지으며 셜록이 말했다. 그러더니 순식간에 경멸에 찬 표정으로 바뀌었다. "당신이 살아있는 편이 즐겁긴 합니다만 상황이 바뀌면 언제든지 처리해버릴 수도 있다는 사실을 잊지 마세요." 

존의 흉터가 다시 가려워졌다. 절단된 신경 끝이 땀에 젖어 따끔거렸다. 

부드럽게 살을 꿰뚫는 칼. 

"잊지 않았어," 존이 조용히 말했다. 

"그럼 멍청한 짓 그만하고 다시 앉아요," 셜록이 뒤로 물러서며 집에 찾아온 손님을 맞이하듯 의자를 가리켰다. "왜 허풍을 떨려고 하죠? 그렇게 가식적인 짓 안 해도 이 세상은 이미 거짓투성이입니다만." 

"허풍 부리는 거 아냐," 존이 단호하게 말했다. 코트를 쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔다. "난 언제든지 맘만 먹으면 가버릴 수 있어." 

셜록은 거의 안 들릴 정도로 껄껄거리면서 고개를 젖혔다. "그렇게는 못 할 텐데요. 다음 피해자가 나오는 걸 막고 싶다면." 

존은 굳어버렸다. 

"막고 싶잖아요, 안 그래요?" 셜록이 가벼운 목소리로 말을 이었다. "당신은 모든 사람들을 다 구하고 싶어하죠. 그게 당신의 에너지원이니까요, 그러니까 매번 그렇게 당하고도 경찰국에 돌아가는 거고요-" 셜록이 말을 할 때마다 그의 손이 유리벽을 쿵쿵 찧었다. "그 놈들이 당신의 단물만 싹싹 빨아먹고 있는데도 말이에요. 그냥 이용 당하도록 손을 놔버렸고 자신의 목숨보다는 알지도 못하는 사람들의 목숨을 더 소중하게 생각하고 있어요. 저도 혼자만의 착각에 빠져있는 건 아닙니다. 나를 굳이 찾아와서 말을 걸고 있는 이유도 단지 그것 때문이라는 건 알고 있어요." 

존은 어느새 숨을 거칠게 몰아 쉬고 있는 자신을 발견했다. 그는 입술을 핥았다. 셜록 쪽으로 이동하지는 않았다. "여기 온다고 내 목숨이 위험해지는 건 아니잖아." 

셜록의 미소가 커졌다. "그렇게 생각해요?" 

존은 침을 삼키면서 자세를 바꾸었다. 표류라도 당한 기분이었다. 

"자리에 앉으세요," 셜록이 미소를 지우면서 명령했다. 그는 허리를 똑바로 세웠다. "현실은 인정해야죠. 지금 우위에 있는 건 바로 접니다. 이 사건에 당신이 참여하게 된 것 자체도 저 때문이니까요. 이 다음을 어떻게 할지는 제가 결정합니다. 제가 원하는 걸 해주지 않으면 아무런 정보도 주지 않을 거에요." 

"나한테 알려줄 정보가 있긴 하고?" 존이 대꾸했다. 너무 긴장돼서 몸이 쑤셔왔다. 

뭔가를 물어뜯고 싶다는 듯 셜록의 턱이 움찔거렸다. "앉아요," 그는 아까와는 달리 제안을 하듯 말했다. 

존은 거부하고 싶었다, 뭔가 통쾌한 반박을 하고 싶었다. 하지만 그는 밧줄로 옭매는 듯한 셜록의 시선을 느끼며 의자로 돌아갔다. 더 말려들기 전에 도망쳐버릴 수도 있었지만 그러면 존의 비겁함 때문에 또 다른 여자아이가 죽게 될 것이다. 

그렇게는 할 수 없었다. 

셜록은 의기양양했다. "잘했어요," 그가 낮게 말했다. "고마워요, 존." 셜록은 유리에서 손을 뗐지만 여전히 불안할 정도로 가까운 곳에 서서 존의 모습을 통째로 외우려는 듯 흐린 눈동자로 그를 훑어보았다. 

"좋아," 존이 고개를 들면서 말했다. "범인은 어떻게 하고 있는 거지? 피해자를 어떻게 찾는 거야?" 

"그렇게는 안 되죠," 셜록이 교활한 미소를 지었다. "아무런 대가도 없이 다 알려주진 않을 겁니다." 

"다시 돌아왔잖아, 안 그래?" 

셜록은 눈을 흘겼다. "당신이 이렇게 억지로 함께 있어줘서 좋긴 합니다만, 존, 당신이 여기 있는 것만으로는 정보를 줄 만한 가치가 없어요." 

존이 셜록을 올려다보았다. "그럼 뭐가 필요한데?" 

셜록은 대답 대신 긴 한숨을 쉬면서 몸을 돌리더니 발로 의자를 다시 바로 세운 후 유리 앞에 쾅 내려놓았다. 자리에 앉은 셜록은 손가락을 모으면서 존을 냉정하게 쳐다보았다. 그리고는 고개를 까닥였다. "더 가까이 와서 앉으세요." 

존은 움직이지 않았다. 먹잇감이 된 것만 같았다. 

"존..." 셜록이 조용히 경고를 하듯 말했다. 

자신의 힘을 실험해보고 있다. 

존이 의자를 유리 근처까지 끌고 가자 손가락 뒤에 가린 셜록의 만족스러운 미소가 보였다. "형사가 되기 전에는 다른 일을 했었죠," 셜록이 손으로 존을 가리키며 말했다. "안 그래요?" 

존의 머릿속이 패닉으로 가득 차면서 몸은 딱딱하게 굳어버렸다. "그건 추리가 아니야. 어디서 읽었거나 누군가가 알려줬겠지." 

셜록이 풉 하고 웃더니 입가를 닦았다. "당신을 처음 봤을 때 의심이 가서요," 그가 인정했다. "서류들을 훔쳐봤습니다. 아주 흥미롭던데요." 

셜록은 항상 존에게 관심이 많았었다. 셜록이 괴짜라서 그런 거라며 존은 신경 쓰지 않았지만 지금 생각해보니 전혀 아니었다. "권한이 없었을 텐데," 존이 냉랭한 목소리로 말했다. "그런 게 기밀 문서인 데는 이유가 있다고." 

셜록이 사과를 하듯 손바닥을 보였다. "당신이 신경 쓰이게 만들었잖아요. 어쩔 수 없었어요." 

"이해가 안돼. 이미 다 알고 있으면서 왜 굳이 또 물어보는 거지?" 

"그냥 말씀해주세요," 셜록이 왕좌에 앉은 것마냥 몸을 편하게 기대며 말했다. 

존은 수상쩍다는 듯 고개를 돌렸다. "정보를 알려주는 대가 치고는 이상해서." 

"어떤 이야기든 종이 위에 잉크로 쓰이면 무미건조해지죠. 당신 입으로 직접 듣고 싶어요." 입 앞에 다시 손가락을 모으면서 셜록은 존의 눈동자에 시선을 고정했다. 

"내가 말해주면," 존이 물었다. "범인이 어떻게 살인을 하고 있는 건지 말해주는 거야?" 

"약속하겠습니다, 존," 셜록이 살짝 웃자 눈가에 주름이 졌다. "당신에게 이런 말이 어떤 의미가 있는지는 모르겠지만요." 

이런 대단한 거짓말쟁이의 약속을 믿는 건 의미가 없다. 존도 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 이상하게도 셜록의 약속에 마음이 놓이는 자신을 발견했다. "좋아," 존이 마른 입술을 핥으면서 말했다. 셜록에게 속마음을 털어놓는 위험성에 대해서는 익히 들어왔었다. "형사가 되기 전에는 경찰특공대를 했었어." 

존의 말에 셜록의 눈동자가 빛을 냈다. 그는 증거를 찾아보려는 듯 무릎 위에 놓인 존의 손을 힐끔 쳐다보았다. 물론 존이 실제로 총을 쥐어본 지는 몇 년이나 지났지만 말이다. "실력은 좋았나요?" 흥분을 감추지 못한 셜록이 물었다. 

존이 어깨에 힘을 주었다. "아주 좋았지." 

"즐거웠나요?" 

"응," 존이 인정하며 왼쪽 손을 잠깐 움켜쥐었다. "그랬던 것 같아." 

"사람을 총으로 쏘는 게 어떤 면에서 가장 즐거웠나요?" 셜록의 눈이 반짝였다. 

"그런 게 아니야," 존이 대꾸했다. "그건 목숨을 구하는 일이야." 

셜록이 고개를 갸우뚱했다. "남의 목숨을 뺏어서요?" 

"실제로 누구를 쏠 일은 거의 없었어. 그냥...훈련이나 장거리 사격, 행동절차 같은 건 있었지만. 런던에는 총기 자체가 별로 없어서 가끔 모습만 보여줘도 범죄자들에게는 충분히 위력이 있었지. 사살을 목적으로 총을 쏜 건 딱 한 번 뿐이야." 

_존은 현관문을 부수고 들어가 새까만 어둠 속에서 잠시 정신을 추스른 후 전원을 내렸다. 선발대로 가장 먼저 앞서 계단을 뛰어올라갔다. 방탄조끼의 묵직한 무게가 느껴졌고 발 밑에서 바닥이 삐걱거리는 소리가 들렸다. 남자가 거칠게 고함을 치고 있었다._

_어린 소녀의 비명소리가 뚝 끊겨버렸다._

존은 그 당시 기억에 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 이 어두컴컴한 병원에 앉아있으니 더욱더 생생했다. 

셜록은 가차 없는 눈빛이었다. "그래서 실제로도 목적을 이루었나요?" 

_낡은 나무바닥 위로 피가 흩뿌려졌고 피는 마치 멀리 도망치려는 듯 바닥 틈새를 따라 스며들었다._

"응." 

셜록은 침묵 속에서 흥미롭다는 듯 그를 관찰했다. 존의 양손이 떨렸다. 머리카락을 쓸어 넘길 때가 돼서야 귀를 스치는 손이 달달 떨리고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 

"범인은 이상적인 피해자들을 찾아내기 위해 컴퓨터 바이러스를 이용했어요," 셜록이 침묵을 깨고 말했다. "아마 자체 삭제되었겠지만 당신 쪽 컴퓨터 수사반의 수준이 어느 정도 된다면 두 컴퓨터에서 그 흔적을 찾을 수 있을 겁니다." 

존은 다시 현재로 끌려왔고 충격을 받은 듯 셜록을 응시했다. "바이러스? 어떻게?" 

셜록이 앞으로 숙여 앉았다. "당신은 당신 일을 좋아했습니다." 

갑자기 구토감이 밀려왔다. "딴 얘기로 새지 마!" 

"박진감 있었겠죠," 셜록이 존을 무시하며 말을 이었다. "아드레날린이 솟구치고 이 세상의 정의를 지키는 느낌. 그런데도 당신은 커리어를 바꿨어요. 어째서?" 

"그냥 질렸었나 보지," 존이 응수했다. 

"그런 건 아니잖아요," 셜록이 영리한 미소를 지으며 말했다. "거짓말하지 마요, 존. 다 알 수 있어요." 

존은 무력하게 셜록을 바라보다가 고개를 저었다. "난 그냥 다른 게 하고 싶었어." 

셜록은 그 말을 묵살했다. "당신은 뭔가에 쫓기고 있어요," 그가 조용히 말했다. "과거를 떠올리는 당신의 눈동자와 떨리는 숨결만 봐도 알 수 있어요. 뭔가 힘든 경험을 했죠, 안 그래요? 커리어를 바꾸기로 한 건 변덕에 의한 결정이었다기보단 필요에 의한 결정이었어요." 

존은 매우 혼란스러웠다. "대체 왜 이런 이야기를 해주길 바라는 거야?" 

"조금만 놀아주세요," 셜록이 말했다. "더 많은 걸 요구할 수도 있지만 지금 제가 물어보는 건 이거 하나에요, 존. 말해주면 당신이 원하는 정보를 알려줄게요." 

이 이야기를 꺼낸 건 몇 년만이다. 게다가 과거의 공포감이 사방에서 밀려오는 마당에 그 당시 사건을 머릿속으로 정리하기란 어려웠다. 이제 셜록의 존재만이 유일하게 존을 지탱해주고 있었다. 감방 안에서 우아하게 다리를 꼰 채 흔들리지 않는 시선으로 말이다. 예전 자기 집에서 정신치료를 할 때처럼. 힘들어하는 존을 보며 이상하게 반짝거리는 눈동자만 아니었다면 누가 봐도 현직 정신과 의사라고 생각할 것이다. 

"아동성애자 조직이었어," 존이 마침내 입을 열었고 그는 말 한 마디 한 마디를 끊어내듯 내뱉어야만 했다. "몇 달, 아니 몇 년 동안 쫓던 사건이었는데 드디어 해결의 기미가 보였던 거야. 경찰들이 활발하게 활동하던 회원 한 명을 추적했지만... 그 녀석은 협조적이질 않았어." 

셜록은 고개를 한쪽으로 기울이고는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 

존은 심호흡을 했다. "입을 열지 않길래 경찰들이 영장을 갖고 집에 쳐들어갔는데 그 놈은 우리한테 총을 쏴댔지. 다들 방탄조끼를 입고 있긴 했지만 한 명은 팔을 맞았어." 존은 엄지로 자신의 팔을 문질렀고 셜록의 시선이 그것을 따라 이동하는 것을 느꼈다. "그 여자는 뼈가 부서졌고." 

"아, 이 사건 저도 기억하고 있어요," 셜록이 입술을 오므리며 말했다. 

"그래, 뭐, 쉽게 잊혀질 사건은 아니었으니까," 존이 중얼거렸다. "총에 대한 소식을 받자마자 우리 팀이 출동했는데," 그는 입을 꾹 닫으며 다시 고개를 들었다. "인질이 있었어." 

셜록의 창백한 얼굴이 긴장했고 입술은 살짝 벌어졌다. 그는 계속 하라고 존에게 손짓을 했다. 

"아군도 없는 주제에 그 남자는 절대 체포당하진 않을 거라는 둥, 더 이상 형벌이 무거워질 것도 없으니 무슨 짓을 저지를지 모른다는 둥 소리를 질렀어. 권총을 마구 흔들어대면서 협박을 해댔지. 그 놈은... 여자애를 팔로 안고 있었어." 존은 눈을 깜박였다. "그것도 자신의 딸을." 

_팔에 안긴 소녀는 너무나 작아 보였고 경찰들이 손전등으로 눈을 비추자 그 얼굴은 눈물로 축축했다. 그녀는 조용히 흐느끼면서 애원하듯 존을 쳐다보았다. 존은 무거운 보호구 아래서 숨을 헐떡이며 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 광경을 믿을 수 없다는 듯 부르르 떨었다. 그 괴물 같은 남자는 자기 딸의 머리에 총구를 대고 분노하고 있었다._

_"네놈들이 날 죽이기 전에 내가 먼저 얘를 죽일 거야!"_

"난 당황했어," 존이 또다시 머리카락을 빗어 넘기면서 말했다. "쏘지 말라고 명령을 받긴 했지만 거기에 여자아이가 있을 줄은 아무도 예상을 못 했거든. 그 남자는 무슨 방패처럼 그 애를 몸 앞에 들고 있었는데 총을 너무 세게 눌러대서 이마에 새빨간 자국이 나있었어." 그는 손가락으로 관자놀이를 문질렀다. "난 분명 쏘지 말라고 명령을 받았었어." 

"하지만 쐈죠." 

구역질과 후회가 밀려오자 존은 머리를 손에 대고 의자 위로 축 쳐졌다. 몸이 떨려오는 것을 막을 수 없었다. "그 남자는 딸이 방패니까 안전할 거라고 생각했어," 존이 콘크리트 바닥에 대고 말했다. "하지만... 일단 쏘면 난 남자만 맞출 자신은 있었어. 그 애가 계속 울고 있었는데 내가...말을 걸었어..." 

_"괜찮아," 존이 약속하며 헬멧 때문에 아마 잘 보이지 않을 미소를 지어주었다._

"그랬더니 남자가 발광을 했지. 잘은 모르겠지만 움직이는 모습을 보니까 총을 쏠 것 같다는 직감이 왔어. 그래서 반응했는데..." 존은 눈을 감고 머리를 움켜쥐었다. "너무 늦었고 그 애는...결국 죽었어." 

_낡은 나무바닥에 피가 흩뿌려졌다._

셜록은 팔꿈치를 허벅지에 대고 앞으로 몸을 숙였다. 완전히 집중하고 있었다. 존은 다시 허리를 세웠다. 눈은 따끔거렸고 얼굴은 화끈거렸지만 셜록이 지켜보는 앞인지라 축축해진 손바닥을 바지에 문지르고 싶은 걸 겨우 참았다. 

"내 잘못이야," 존이 멍하니 말하며 무릎 위의 손을 맞잡았다. "방에 들어서자마자 아이가 있는 걸 봤으면 바로 남자를 쏴버렸어야 했는데. 하지만 나는...그까짓 생포 명령에 쫄아서 총을 쏘지 못했어. 어떻게 남의 목숨이 왔다갔다 하는 판에 그럴 수 있었지?" 

"당신은 이직을 했고요," 셜록이 거칠어진 목소리로 말했다. 

존은 고개를 끄덕였다. 말은 차마 할 수 없었다. 

"굉장히 빠르게 경위까지 올랐군요," 셜록이 계속 밀어붙였다. "일부러 그랬나요?" 

존은 목을 풀면서 으쓱거렸다. "지난 일을 잊으려고 죽어라 일했거든." 

"하지만 일을 하지 않을 때에는," 셜록의 목소리가 조심스럽게 파고 들었다. "당신이 혼자 피곤에 지쳐 있을 때에는 그 여자아이 생각을 했나요?" 

존은 고개를 들어 셜록의 흐린 눈동자를 바라보았다. 자신의 눈동자는 눈물 때문에 반짝거리고 있을 것 같았지만 더 이상 신경 쓰이지도 않았다. "항상 생각해." 

눈물이 떨어지려는 것을 느끼고 존은 서둘러 눈가를 닦으며 훌쩍였다. 범해진 느낌이 들었다. 셜록은 조용히 존을 쳐다보았다. 갑자기 의자가 드르륵거리는 소리가 들렸고 존이 고개를 들자 셜록이 티슈 상자를 집어 들더니 휴지 몇 장을 창구 쪽으로 넣는 모습이 보였다. 

"아무것도 받으면 안 된다고 했어," 당황한 존이 가라앉은 목소리로 말했다. 

"그냥 티슈예요, 존," 셜록이 조용히 말했다. 그는 다시 제자리에 앉아 손을 모으고는 눈을 감았다. 존이 티슈를 꺼내서 눈물을 닦아내는 동안에도 셜록은 눈을 뜨지 않았다. 

존이 다시 마음을 추스르고 난 후에야 셜록은 다시 그 전지전능한 시선을 존에게 돌렸다. 

"당신은 정말 불쌍한 사람이에요, 안 그래요?" 그가 중얼거렸다. "잘못 스치기만 해도 부서져버릴 것 같은데 저는 당신이 얼마나 강한 지 이미 알고 있어요." 

존은 너무 지쳐서 말대꾸할 힘도 없었다. "이 카피캣은 어떻게 피해자를 찾는 거지?" 티슈를 도로 창구에 집어넣었다. 

"이 놈은 거미줄을 치고 있는 거미예요," 셜록이 희미한 미소와 함께 말했다. "인터넷에 바이러스를 뿌려두고는 걸려드는 컴퓨터들을 노리죠. 이 사람은 카메라나 마이크를 맘대로 작동시킬 수 있고 만약 혼자 사는 피해자를 발견하면 그 집으로 찾아가요." 미소가 커졌다. "그리고는 자기 할 일을 하지요." 

존은 고개를 끄덕였다. "그러니까...컴퓨터를 잘 다루는 놈을 찾으면 되는 거지?" 

"아주 뛰어난 해커일 겁니다." 셜록이 일어나며 말했다. "아마 제 사건에 대한 기록도 그런 수법으로 알아냈겠죠. 런던 경찰국의 데이터베이스라도 보안상 허점은 있으니까요." 셜록이 거만한 한숨을 쉬며 목을 풀자 우득거리는 소리가 들렸다. 그는 더 가까이 다가왔다. "정말 피곤해 보여요, 존," 셜록이 중얼거렸다. "당신이 만약 제 사람이었다면 더 잘 돌봐드렸을 텐데." 

존은 일부러 한 발자국 물러섰다. "누가 돌봐주지 않아도 잘 살아." 

"남들이 당신을 어떻게 생각하는 지 전혀 모르는 군요. 솔직히 말하자면 비극적이에요. 이렇게 강인한 영혼이 이렇게나 연약한 몸 속에 갇혀있다니." 셜록은 유리에 기댄 팔에다가 이마를 대며 가까이 몸을 숙였다. "남들은 당신을 보면서 금방이라도 스스로 파멸해버릴 듯 위태로운 사람이라고 생각하죠." 

존은 천천히 눈을 깜박이며 고개를 기울였다. "너는 뭐라고 생각하는데?" 

셜록이 미소를 지으며 목소리를 낮추었다. "저에게는 강철이 보입니다." 

그 순간 마치 두 사람 사이에 있던 유리가 사라져버린 것만 같았다. 

"다시 만나서 기뻤어요, 존," 셜록이 부드럽게 말했고 그는 자신의 굶주린 눈빛을 굳이 감추려 하지 않았다. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

짐 모리아티는 5년 전 이루어진 두 사람의 운명적인 만남을 여전히 기억했다. 그건 마치 부상을 입은 것처럼 머릿속에 깊게 새겨져 있었다.

짐은 마지막 상담시간에 예약을 잡으라고 추천을 받았다. 그래야 셜록 홈즈 박사가 추가로 더 상담을 해줄 수도 있을 것이고 운이 좋다면 하루 만에 치료될 가능성도 있으니 말이다. 짐은 꼭 그 박사가 소문만큼이나 훌륭했으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 그렇지 않을 경우를 대비해서 짐은 홈즈 선생님의 주거환경을 파악해두기 위해 그 자택으로 개인상담을 예약했다. 응징 사태는 벌어지지 않는 것이 가장 좋지만 짐은 자기 돈을 마음대로 뜯어먹는 행위를 절대 용서할 수 없다. 두고두고 후회하게 만들어줄 것이다. 

최근엔 해가 짧아져서 짐이 예약시간에 맞춰 도착했을 무렵엔 이미 밖이 깜깜했다. 모든 것이 짙은 남색을 띄었고 가로등만 머리 위에서 은은하게 빛났다. 밤은 세상으로부터 색깔을 앗아간다. 짐은 어둠 속에서 눈을 찡그리면서 뒤를 확인한 후 BMW의 운전대를 돌려 깔끔하게 평행 주차시켰다. 이 약점을 아무에게도 들키고 싶지 않았기 때문에 오늘은 직접 차를 운전했다. 특히 홈즈 선생님이 치료를 못 해줬을 경우에 대비해서 말이다. 

  
홈즈 박사의 집으로 걸어가자 바이올린 소리가 희미하게 들렸다. 커튼 사이로 노란 불빛이 비치는 창가에서 깊고 한결같은 음정이 조용히 울렸다. 짐이 초인종을 누르자 연주소리가 뚝 끊겼고 홈즈 박사가 예의를 차린 표정으로 현관문을 열었다. 그는 어두운 셔츠에다가 슬림하게 떨어지는 정장바지를 입고 있었다. 길고 날씬한 실루엣 위로 복도 조명이 비췄다. 짐은 전화로만 연락을 했었기 때문에 홈즈 박사가 이렇게나 인상이 강렬한 사람인 줄은 모르고 있었다. 

"안녕하세요," 셜록이 속눈썹을 내리깐 채 차가운 눈동자로 짐을 훑으며 말했다. "짐 모리아티 씨군요." 

"안녕하세요," 짐이 밝은 목소리로 말했다. 셜록이 꼭 치료에 성공했으면 좋겠다. 이렇게 예쁜 사람을 죽이자니 아까운 생각이 들었다. 

셜록이 짐을 안으로 안내하기 위해 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 표정은 여전히 무던했다. 일반인이라면 잘 몰랐겠지만 짐은 셜록이 저 표정을 억지로 짓고 있다는 걸 바로 알아챘다. 

셜록의 자연스러운 표정은 훨씬 날카롭고 무례할 것이다. 

"어서 오세요," 셜록이 우아하게 말했다. "조금 일찍 오셨네요." 

짐도 알고 있었다. "아, 죄송해요," 그가 씩 웃으면서 사과했다. 매트에다가 신발을 문지르며 셜록을 지나쳐 복도로 들어섰다. "차에 있는 시계가 조금 빠른 가봐요." 

셜록의 눈이 살짝 가늘어졌다. "괜찮습니다," 입꼬리에 약간 힘을 주며 그가 대답했다. "다 준비해놨으니까요." 

셜록의 마른 등을 따라 거실로 들어서면서 짐은 셜록이 평범한 정신과 의사는 아니라고 생각했다. 딱히 편안한 느낌은 없었지만 짐은 오늘 위로해줄 대화상대를 찾아온 것이 아니니까 괜찮다. 셜록의 총명한 눈동자와 왠지 모를 전지전능한 기운이 흥미진진하게 느껴졌다. 짐이 기대했던 것 이상이었다. 이 남자야말로 자신이 찾던 사람이라는 예감이 들었다. 

셜록의 어두운 초록색 의자 옆 스탠드에는 바이올린이 놓여있었고 조금 떨어진 곳에 짐이 누울 수 있는 편안한 소파가 마련되어있었다. 아주 프로이트스럽다. 셜록이 손짓으로 소파를 가리켰지만 짐은 그저 웃으며 고개를 저었다. 

"전 그냥 평범한 의자가 좋아요." 

셜록은 꼼짝하지 않았다. "이게 더 낫습니다, 믿어주세요." 

짐은 소파 끄트머리에 똑바로 앉아 셜록을 올려다보며 미소를 지었다. 

"누워주십시오," 셜록이 침착하게 말했다. 시키는 대로 안 하면 아무것도 진행하지 않을 사람이란 걸 짐은 눈치챘다. 짜증났다는 걸 알려주기 위해 까다롭게 한숨을 내쉬며 짐은 소파에 기대 누웠다. 뭔지는 몰라도 이번 치료가 통하지 않는다면 모욕감을 준 대가로 셜록에게 고통을 맛보게 해줘야겠다. 짐은 남에게 굴복하는 것을 좋아하지 않았다. 등을 대고 누우니 쉽게 도망칠 수 없을 것 같은 그 느낌도 좋지 않았다. 

셜록이 자리에 앉는 소리가 들렸고 긴 다리를 꼬는 모습이 시야 밖으로 보였다. "남에게 추천 받아서 왔어요," 짐이 다 알고 있다는 듯 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. "상담 한번으로 제 직원의 폐쇄공포증을 치료했다면서요? 아주 대단해요." 

셜록이 어깨를 한번 으쓱했다. "시간이 오래 걸린 상담이었지만요." 

짐은 남의 마음을 잘 읽는 편이었지만 셜록은 도무지 꿰뚫어 볼 수가 없었다. "어떤 치료방법이었는지는 말해주지 않더군요." 

셜록이 목을 풀었다. "전에 통화할 때 거미 공포증이 있다고 하셨죠." 

짐이 웃었다. "예, 제가 어렸을 때 살던 집은...음," 그는 고개를 돌려 셜록을 올려보았다. "거미들이 쉽게 들어올 수 있는 곳이었어요." 셜록은 무표정하게 쳐다보기만 했다. 필기라도 해야 하는 거 아닌가? 짐은 공중에 손짓을 하며 말을 이었다. "좀 창피한 수준이에요. 33살이나 먹었는데 여전히 거미가 무서워요." 

"거미 사진을 보아도 두렵나요?" 

"두려운 게 당연한 거 아니에요?" 짐이 웃었지만 셜록은 눈도 깜빡 하지 않았다. 짐은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "음, 역겹기는 하지만 그건 정상인 것 같아요. 제가 끔찍해하는 건 그 외모라기보다는 움직이는 모양새에요. 특히 크고 빠른 거미들이요. 직접 보면 엄청 비명을 질러댈 것 같아요." 짐은 어색하게 깔깔거렸다. 창피했다. 

셜록은 한동안 침묵을 지켰다. 짐은 영화에서 보던 것처럼 상황을 만들어보려고 셜록이 메모장에 필기를 하고 있다고 상상했다. 셜록이 입을 열었다. "저도 한때 거미를 무서워했어요." 

"정말요?" 전혀 예상도 못했다. 셜록은 쉽게 동요하지 않을 것 같은데. 

셜록이 고개를 숙였다. "물론입니다," 그가 중얼거리며 조금 씁쓸해하는 듯 했다. 

"하지만 지금은 안 무서워하죠?" 짐은 꼼지락거리며 상체를 팔꿈치로 세웠다. "스스로를 이성적으로 설득했나요?" 그가 쏘아붙였다. "왜냐하면 그건 진작에 해봤는데 전 여전히 그 거미 새끼들이 정말 싫어요." 

"공포증은 이성과 상관이 없습니다," 셜록이 부드럽게 말했다. "거미를 두려워하는 건 진화론적으로 봐도 충분한 정당성이 있는 현상입니다. 영국에 있는 거미들은 해가 없지만 우린 여전히 거미를 보면 공포를 느끼죠. 거미가 실제로 위험하기 때문은 아닙니다. 그건 당신도 알고 저도 알고 있습니다. 이런 경우, 이성적으로 생각한다고 해서 성공할 확률은 거의 없죠." 그가 머리를 갸우뚱하며 손을 모았다. "솔직히 말하자면 당신이 실패한 게 당연합니다." 

"박사님은 어떻게 자신을 치료했죠?" 짐이 흥미를 보이며 물었다. 

셜록은 생각에 잠긴 채 그를 쳐다보더니 모아 쥔 자신의 손을 내려다보았다. "치료 못했죠," 그가 말했다. "저도 당신처럼 외부 도움을 받았어요." 

이 의사는 참 빙빙 돌려 얘기하는 것 같다. "저는 도와줄 수 있는 거에요?" 짐이 짜증을 참으며 물었다. 

"아 물론입니다," 셜록이 교활한 미소를 지었다. "오늘 밤 안에 치료할 수 있을 겁니다." 그가 몸을 앞으로 숙이며 진지한 말투로 이었다. "하지만 간단하지는 않아요. 많이 힘들 수도 있어요. 그래도 하실 건가요?" 

_당연하지_ , 짐이 생각했다. 그는 힘차게 고개를 끄덕였다. 셜록은 벌떡 일어나 책장으로 가더니 팔을 뻗어 맨 위에 있는 폴더를 하나 꺼냈다. 어두운 셔츠 아래로 어깻죽지가 유연하게 움직이는 것이 보였다. 이 의사는 더 자주 만나러 와도 좋을 것 같다. 돈도 좀 챙겨주고, 연락도 자주 하고... 

셜록이 폴더에서 종이 한 장을 꺼냈다. "이 계약서에 사인해주시겠어요?" 일어나라고 손짓하며 그가 부드럽게 말했다. "아주 간단해요. 계약서 내용에 동의하시면 바로 치료해드리겠습니다." 

짐은 소파에 앉아 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 계약서 내용을 훑었다. 별로 신경 쓰이지 않는 조건들이 몇 가지 있었지만 그 중 비밀을 지켜달라는 부분은 눈에 띄었다. 다른 의사들이 치료법을 훔쳐갈 까봐 그런 건가? "이거 함구령인가요?" 짐이 내용을 곱씹는 동안 조용히 바이올린을 조율하던 셜록에게 그가 물었다. 

"네," 셜록은 짧게 답했다. 

짐이 웃었다. "이것 때문에 세바스찬이 치료방법을 말해주지 않았군요," 그는 공중에다가 사인 하는 척을 하며 껄껄거렸다. 셜록은 다시 일어나서 펜을 건네주었고 짐이 사인을 마치자마자 바로 계약서를 앗아갔다. 짐은 그가 냉철한 눈동자를 가늘게 뜨며 내용을 쭉 훑는 것을 바라보았다. 종이는 시야에서 사라지더니 셜록이 소파로 다가와 짐 옆에 앉았다. 너무 가까워서 체온이 느껴질 정도였다. 셜록이 고개를 숙이자 까만 곱슬머리가 앞으로 흘러내렸다. 

"이 치료방법은 상당히...." 셜록이 조심스럽게 말을 멈추었다. "물리적인 치료방법이에요. 많이 힘들 것이라고 말씀 드린 건 과장이 아닙니다." 

짐이 상관없다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱였다. 

"진심입니다," 셜록이 뚫어져라 짐의 눈동자를 바라보았다. 짐은 웃었다. 

"걱정 마세요," 그가 피식거리며 말했다. "힘든 건 이미 많이 겪어봤다고요." 적어도 이런 좋은 런던지역에서 살고 있는 중상류층 의사 선생보다는 짐이 고생을 더 많이 해봤겠지. 

"그렇군요," 셜록이 눈꺼풀을 내리깔며 중얼거렸다. 짐을 재평가하고 있다는 느낌이 들었다. 고맙기도 해라. "맞는 것 같네요." 셜록은 소파에서 일어나 갑자기 카펫 위에 무릎을 꿇더니 소파 밑에서 까맣고 폭이 넓은 끈을 꺼내 들었다. "이제 장치를 설치할 테니," 셜록이 전문가다운 목소리로 말했다. "자세를 편하게 하세요." 

상황이 흥미로워졌다. "네," 짐은 재미있어하며 뒤로 눕고는 셜록이 작업을 하도록 내버려두었다. 그는 일단 가슴을 고정했고, 양팔을 옆구리에 고정하고는 양다리도 고정했다. 잠금 장치가 딸칵 끼워지며 짐을 소파 위로 짓눌렀고 셜록은 놀라울 정도의 힘으로 끈을 단단하게 잡아당겼다. 작업이 끝나자 짐은 몸을 꿈틀거리는 것 말고는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 

"제가 어렸을 때," 셜록이 끈의 강도를 시험해보더니 결과가 만족스러웠는지 뒤로 기댔다. "제 형은 거미를 수집했었어요." 

"그래요?" 짐이 말했다. 시험 삼아 몸에 힘을 주었지만 꿈쩍도 하지 않는다, 완전하게 꽁꽁 묶여있다. 그 모습을 눈치채며 셜록은 눈을 깜빡이더니 방 구석으로 멀리 이동했다. 짐이 고개를 비틀자 그가 겨우 보였다. 

"형이 왜 그렇게 거미에게 끌렸는지는 모르겠어요," 셜록이 체스 테이블 뒤로 몸을 숙이더니 천으로 덮인 상자 하나를 조심스럽게 들었다. "집에서 발견한 거미들을 모으던 것에서 시작해서 나중에는 돈을 들여 전세계 비싼 종류까지 사들이는 게 취미가 되었죠. 어쩌면 거미의 본성을 좋아한 걸지도 모르겠어요." 

셜록은 커피 테이블 위에 상자를 살살 내려놓고는 마치 숭배하듯 천을 들췄다. 

"형에게 거미는 최고의 포식자였어요. 거미는 침착하고 영악하죠. 스스로 움직이거나 먹이를 뒤쫓을 필요가 없어요. 그저 기다리기만 하죠." 셜록이 상자 뚜껑을 손가락으로 쓸며 몸서리를 쳤다. "형은 거미 다루는 걸 무서워하지 않았지만," 그가 허탈웃음을 지었다. "저는 너무 무서웠어요. 누구나 형제에게 지기는 싫듯이 저도 그 약점을 숨기려고 했는데 어느 날 결국 들켰어요. 형은 제 모습에 짜증을 내더군요. 제가 이성적으로 굴지 못했으니까요." 

셜록이 양손으로 상자 뚜껑을 열고는 옆에다가 내려놓았다. 표정이 어딘가 어두워졌고 좀 전까지만 해도 느낄 수 없었던 맹수와 같은 침착함이 느껴졌다. 셜록이 긴 손가락을 상자 안에 천천히 집어넣자 짐은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 귀를 기울여보니 부스럭거리는 소리가 들렸다. 뭔가를 긁어대는 듯한 소리. 

셜록의 목소리가 낮아졌다. "어느 날 밤, 형은 제가 자고 있을 때 몰래 방으로 들어오더니," 그는 심호흡을 하고는 갑자기 짐과 눈을 마주쳤다. "제 침대 위에 상자째로 거미들을 풀어놨어요." 

거미들이 몸 위를 기어 다니는 동안 어린 남자아이가 이불 속에 갇혀 비명을 질러대는 모습이 짐의 머릿속에 떠올랐고 갑자기 숨이 가빠졌다. 셜록의 눈에서 시선을 떼고 점점 크게 부스럭거리는 상자를 두려워하며 쳐다보았다. 갑자기 길고 까만 다리 하나가 나타났고 그것은 상자 안으로 집어넣은 셜록의 팔에 달라붙었다. 거대한 거미가 까맣고 묵직한 몸을 뚱뚱한 다리로 지탱하며 셜록의 셔츠 소매를 타고 올라오자 짐의 머릿속은 패닉으로 가득해졌다. 다리길이가 십 센티는 넘어 보였다. 

셜록은 팔꿈치에 매달려있는 끔찍한 생물체에게 눈길도 주지 않았다. 현관문을 열어주었을 때처럼 침착한 표정으로 짐을 쳐다보았다. 가식적인 표정. 짐이 꿰뚫어봤다고 생각했던 그 가면 말이다. "이런 공포증에 가장 효과적인 치료방식은 통제된 환경에서 환자를 공포의 원인에 노출시키는 것이죠," 셜록이 예의 바른 톤으로 말했다. "홍수법이라고 들어보셨나요?" 

짐은 그저 멍한 눈빛으로 고개를 내저으며 공포에 질린 헛소리를 지껄였다. 대답을 할 수가 없었다. 첫 번째 거미는 셜록의 심장 위쪽에 매달려 대롱거렸고 또 다른 거미가 셜록의 팔을 타고 올라갔다. 상자 속에서 여전히 부스럭대는 소리가 났다. 도대체 몇 마리가 들어있는 거지? 

짐이 저항하기 시작하자 셜록은 피식 웃으며 대답을 기다리지 않고 말을 이었다. "홍수법은 노출 요법 중에 극약처방이죠. 환자는 공포 자체를 느끼지 못할 때까지 공포 반응에 빠져있는 겁니다." 세 번째 거미가 실크 셔츠를 긁어대며 어깨에 도착하자 셜록은 아래를 내려다 보았다. "그걸 전혀 무서워할 필요가 없다는 것을 깨닫는 거에요." 셜록이 흰 손가락으로 가슴에 매달려있는 거미를 만지자 살찐 다리들이 허공에 허우적댔다. "제 형은 저를 내리누르고는 제가 더 이상 무서워하지 않을 때까지 거미로 뒤덮어 놓았죠. 당신의 폐쇄공포증 친구는 관 속에 가둬둔 다음 밤새 내버려뒀어요. 어떤 공포증의 경우에는 반응이 너무 격해서 상상으로만 치료를 행해야 하는 경우도 있지만." 그는 발버둥치는 짐의 몸을 내려보았다. "당신이라면 이겨낼 수 있을 거라 생각합니다." 

그의 몸에는 이제 네 마리의 거미가 붙어있었고 가장 큰 놈은 셜록의 목 근처에서 까만 다리로 곱슬머리를 만지고 있었다. 셜록이 상자를 들고 짐에게 다가오자 횡설수설하던 짐의 목소리가 사정하는 비명소리로 바뀌었다. 

셜록에게서 연민의 감정은 찾아볼 수 없었다. "당연한 소리겠지만 입은 다물고 있으세요," 그가 짧게 말했다. "너무 발버둥 치지 마시고요. 물 수도 있으니까요." 

그리고는 짐의 몸 위로 상자를 통째로 뒤집어엎었다. 

 

* * *

 

존은 병원을 비틀대면서 빠져 나오진 않았다. 그는 마음을 추스르고는 빠른 보폭으로 힘차게 걸어 나왔다. 눈은 정면을 응시한 채 온몸의 긴장을 양주먹에 집중시켰다. 이른 아침의 찬 공기를 마주하고 나서야 존은 자세를 흐트러트렸다. 남들은 보이지 않는 곳에서 벽돌벽에 쓰러지듯 기댔다. 무릎에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 존은 꽉 쥔 주먹으로 입을 가리면서 앓는 소리를 꾹 참았다. 주차장으로 바로 걸어가면 미리 불러둔 택시가 주변을 돌다가 존을 발견하고는 역으로 데려갈 수도 있었다. 존은 아직 그럴 마음의 준비가 되지 않았다. 잠시 혼자만의 시간이 필요했다. 아무것도 통제할 수 없는 이 상황을 이해하고 넘어갈 필요가 있었다. 

셜록의 차가운 눈동자가 계속 떠올랐다. 그 특유의 얼음빛 파란색은 이제 존의 마음속으로 너무나 깊게 파고들어서 앞으로 영원히 잊지 못할 것이다. 

존은 레이첼에 대한 이야기를 수년 동안 그 누구에게도 꺼낸 적이 없었다. 그 사건을 알고 있던 사람들은 눈치껏 대화를 피했고 덕분에 존은 그 기억들을 머릿속 어딘가에다가 처박아둔 채 그건 그저 생생한 악몽일 뿐이었다고, 전혀 걱정할 필요가 없다고 생각할 수 있었다. 비록 회피성 망상이라고 해도 그게 마음이 더 편했다. 

그런데 셜록 홈즈는 그걸-

존은 콧등을 집으며 차가운 아침 공기를 들이마셨다. 숨쉬는 게 힘들었다. 스카프나 더 두꺼운 자켓을 갖고 올걸. 콘크리트로 된 지면이 발 밑에서 출렁이는 것 같았다. 

가슴팍 부근에서 진동이 느껴졌고 존은 깜짝 놀랐다. 아니, 그냥 폰이었다. 진동소리가 주머니에서 요란하게 울렸고 존은 감각이 사라진 손으로 얼른 폰을 주워들었다. "여보세요?" 

"존," 그렉의 익숙한 목소리가 귓가에 들렸다. 동요한 목소리였다. "계속 전화를 시도했었는데. 당장 런던으로 돌아오게." 

존은 두 눈을 꾹 감은 채 벽에 기대서 심호흡을 했다. 고개를 다시 들었다. "죄송해요, 신호가 안 터져서. 셜록의 감옥은 지하에 있거든요," 존이 사과하며 설명했다. 그는 택시를 잡기 위해 서둘러 걷기 시작했다. 목소리가 평소보다 가늘게 떨렸지만 그렉은 눈치채지 못한 듯 했다. "무슨 일이에요?" 

"오늘 아침 템즈강에서 시체를 셋 찾았어," 그렉이 급하게 설명했다. 지지직거리며 바람 부는 소리가 들렸다. 존은 남들과는 조금 떨어진 곳으로 이동한 그렉이 회색빛 강가에서 코트를 펄럭이며 추위에 떠는 모습을 상상했다. "시체들이 파이프에 걸렸는데 그 중 하나가 뭍까지 쓸려 올라왔더군. 현장 주변에 저지선을 치고 조만간 전부 끌어올릴 예정이야." 

존이 택시 기사에게 고갯짓을 하며 뒷좌석에 올라탔다. "역으로 가주세요." 그가 요청했고, 혼란스러워하는 기색을 감추지 못하며 다시 전화기에다가 말을 했다. "전 이번 사건 하나에만 참여하기로 되어있어요, 그렉. 그 사건에는 저를 왜 부르죠?" 

"같은 놈이야, 존," 그렉이 말하고는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "셋 다 젊은 여성이고 모두가..." 그가 조심스럽게 목소리를 낮췄다. "신체부위가 하나씩 없어." 

찌걱거리는 소리와 함께 존은 가죽 등받이에 몸을 기댔다. 목구멍이 턱 막혔다. "그럼 피해자는 더 이상 두 명이 아니군요." 

"잘 모르겠어, 그런 것 같아," 그렉이 인정했다. "토비도 입을 안 열고 있어. 다시 상황을 고려해보는 거겠지." 

둘이 아니라 다섯 명의 시체. 셜록은 몇 명을 죽였더라. 9명을 살해한 죄를 선고 받긴 했지만 존은 셜록이 어설프게 연습으로 죽여본 시체들이나 너무 잘 숨겨서 끝까지 찾지 못한 시체들도 있을 것이라고 항상 생각했었다. "기자 회견 같은 걸로 시민들에게 알려야 해요. 이제 이 연결고리를 계속 숨길 수만은 없어요. 시민들도 스스로를 보호하려면 전말을 알 권리가 있어요." 

그렉이 한숨을 푹푹 쉬어댔다. "그래, 나도 같은 생각이야. 토비에게 얘기해보도록 하지. 기차가 런던에 도착하면 문자 줘. 경찰 쪽으로 픽업하라고 얘기해두겠네." 

"네," 그렉이 보지 못하는데도 존은 고개를 끄덕였다. "알았어요." 

잠시 침묵이 흘렀고 존은 그렉이 이제 전화를 끊을 것이라고 생각했다. "자네는 괜찮은가?" 그렉이 대신 물었다. "일은...잘 풀렸어?" 

존은 눈을 감았고 갑자기 방향을 확 꺾은 택시의 움직임이 떨리는 몸을 감춰주었다. "전 괜찮아요." 

"그렇군," 그렉은 또 말을 멈췄다. 

"그리고 바로 확인해줬으면 하는 게 있어요," 존이 목소리를 낮췄다. "컴퓨터에 대한 건데요..." 

 

* * *

 

물 속에 너무 오래 있었던 시체들은 더 이상 인간처럼 보이질 않았다. 

그렉은 장례식에 온 것처럼 나머지 경찰들과 함께 나란히 손을 가지런히 모으고 고개를 숙인 모습이었다. 그 옆에서 토비 그렉슨 경감은 퉁퉁 부은 보랏빛 시체를 끌어올린 불쌍한 영혼들에게 명령질을 해대고 있었다. 마치 화가 난 것처럼 목소리가 컸다. 실제로 화난 건 아니었다. 그렉은 토비가 두려움을 감추기 위해 더 강하게 행동한다는 것을 오랜 경험으로 알고 있었다. 이 시체들 때문에 상황이 급해졌다. 이제 경찰은 5명의 미해결 살인 사건에다가 예정된 6번째 살인까지 끌어안은 상태였고 용의자는 한 명도 없었다. 게다가 이번 일은 과거에 언론이 경찰을 질타했던 사건과 연관이 있었다. 

아침 하늘에 잔뜩 낀 구름 사이로 하얀 햇빛이 간간히 비추었다. 하지만 그건 마치 얼굴에 손전등을 들이댄 것처럼 너무 밝게 느껴졌다. 노란 저지선이 바람에 빈약하게 퍼덕였고 시체들을 감추기 위해 덮어둔 시트도 돛처럼 펄럭댔다. 이렇게 야외에서 발견되는 시체들은 항상 치욕을 면할 수 없었다. 그렉은 진흙탕에 빠져있는 시체, 숲에서 썩어가는 시체, 이런 식으로 물속에 버려진 시체 등 많은 걸 보아왔다. 물에 빠져있던 젊은 여자 세 명의 시체는 다양한 단계의 부패 상태를 보여주고 있었다. 머리카락은 쑥 빠졌고 퉁퉁 부은 피부가 밀가루 반죽처럼 떨어져 나갔다. 떠오르지 않는 쓰레기들과 함께 템즈강 진흙바닥에 영원히 묻혀버리지 않은 것만 해도 행운이었다. 

그렉은 분노가 솟구치는 것을 느꼈지만 겨우 억눌렀다. 저 멀리 존이 저지선 아래로 현장에서 빠져 나와 주변을 살피는 것이 보였다. 그의 눈빛이 그렉과 마주쳤고 존은 바람 때문에 눈을 찡그리며 이쪽으로 걸어왔다. 평소보다 굳은 표정이었다. 

"어떻게 생각하나?" 존이 가까이 다가오자 그렉이 조용히 물었다. 토비를 제외하고는 모두가 목소리를 낮추고 있었다. 

존은 손가락을 쥐었다폈다 하며 방금 지나온 현장을 힐끔거렸다. 머릿속으로 뭔가를 계산하는 것 같았다. "시체들의 상태를 보아하니 집에서 발견된 피해자 두 명보다 전에 살해 당한 것 같은데요." 

그렉이 고개를 끄덕였다. "조만간 정식 부검을 하겠지만, 맞아, 현재로선 그렇게 예상하고 있다고 들었어." 

"그럼 범인은 이 세 명을 죽인 다음에 살해 방식을 바꾸기로 했군요." 

그렉은 천천히 눈을 깜박였다. "그렇지." 

"셜록에 의하자면," 존은 말을 끊더니 눈썹을 찌푸린 채 입술을 오므렸다. "그러니까 처음 만나러 갔을 때 들은 건데, 이 범인에게 중요한 건 메시지라고 했었어요." 

"피해자가 아니라 그 시체만이 중요하다고 했지," 그렉이 서둘러 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"시체들이 반드시 발견될 수 있도록 방법을 바꾸었나 보네요." 

안타까운 일이지만 실종 사건들은 뉴스에서 거의 다뤄지지 않는 게 현실이었다. 그리고 경찰들이 더 큰 사건들을 버려두고 실종 사건을 일일이 조사하러 다닐 순 없었다. 그러니 살인자가 혼자 연설을 펼쳐봤자 소용이 없었다. 연쇄 살인마들은 뉴스에 출연하는 것을 즐기니까. 

존은 주머니에 양손을 쑤셔 넣고는 시체들이 한창 운반되고 있는 쪽을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 대부분의 증거는 물 속에서 지워졌겠지만 어딘가의 불쌍한 검시관이 부검 결과를 서류로 작성할 수 있도록 시체들은 모두 안치소로 이동될 것이다. 신분이 빨리 밝혀졌으면 좋겠는데. "그렉슨에게 기자회견에 대해서 얘기해야 해요," 존이 조용히 말을 꺼냈지만 그렉의 폰이 시끄럽게 울리며 대화를 방해했다. 

그렉이 미안해하며 전화를 받았다. "레스트라드 경위입니다." 그는 신경질적인 표정을 지었지만 상대방이 말을 잇자 그렉의 눈이 밝아지면서 존을 향했다. 송화기를 손으로 덮고는 그가 다급하게 속삭였다. '바이러스를 찾았대!'

 

* * *

 

"기자 회견이라," 토비 그렉슨이 푹신한 사무실 의자에 삐걱이며 등을 기댔고 존을 샅샅이 노려보았다. 그렉의 표정은 혼이라도 난 듯 누그러졌지만 존은 꿋꿋했다. 

  
"살인마가 홈즈 사건과 동일한 날짜에만 살인을 저지른다는 가설이 맞는다면 내일 살인이 일어날 겁니다," 토비의 차가운 눈빛을 그대로 맞받아치며 존이 말했다. 원하는 걸 얻을 때까지는 계속 눈싸움을 하겠다는 의지가 확연했다. 토비는 예전에 젊었을 적 존 왓슨이 사격장에서 무시무시한 명중률로 총알을 쏘아대던 모습이 떠올랐고 이번 싸움은 이기지 못할 것 같다는 느낌이 들었다. 

"존," 그가 책상에 손가락을 두드리며 아량 넓은 목소리로 말했다. "이 사건이 자네에게 중요하다는 건 잘 알지만-"

"모두에게 중요한 거 아니었나요," 존이 말을 잘랐고 평소의 부드러운 푸른 눈이 날카롭게 번뜩였다. 

토비는 어금니를 꽉 물고 억지로 미소를 지어주었다. "자네는...자네는 그때 없었잖나," 그가 신중하게 말했다. "지난 번에 우리가 언론을 상대해야 했을 때 말야. 놈들은 우릴 비난하면서 죄가 없는 사람들을 용의자로 몰 거고, 피해자들의 가족을 스토킹할 테고..." 

"셜록 홈즈 사건을 말씀하시는 거라면 저도 내내 함께 했었습니다, 경감님," 존이 턱을 쳐들며 말했다. "마지막에만 빠졌었죠."

토비는 입술을 오므리며, 앞에 선 남자를 바라보았다. 그는 존을 잘 알았다. 평소에는 불만 없이 남을 잘 따르지만 가끔 결심한 게 있으면 남들이 황소고집이라고 부를 정도로 집요했다. 설득하려 들면 존은 오히려 더 강하게 버틸 것이다. 

토비는 의자를 돌려 그렉에게 대신 말을 걸었다. 

"이런 종류의 사건들은 언론이 모르게 하는 게 중요해." 

그렉은 애매한 표정을 지었다. 존이 앞으로 몸을 기댔다. "이제는 더 이상 수십 킬로미터를 두고 일어난 두 개의 살인 사건이 아닙니다," 그는 말없이 서로 쳐다보는 토비와 그렉을 연달아 바라보았다. "이 살인마는 다섯 명이나 죽였을 가능성이 있는 놈이고 바이러스를 쓴다는 셜록의 말이 맞다면-"

존은 말을 멈췄고 그렉이 대신 말을 이었다. "컴퓨터 분석반이 두 피해자의 노트북에서 카메라와 마이크를 조정할 수 있는 바이러스를 발견했습니다, 경감님." 그가 기침을 했다. "홈즈는 범인이 그 방법을 이용해서 피해자를 골랐다고 생각하더군요." 

토비는 곱씹어보더니 얌전히 자리에 앉아있는 존에게 도로 몸을 돌렸다. 존은 버크셔에서 돌아온 이후로 왠지 무시하기가 힘들어졌다. 마치 홈즈와의 대면을 통해 오랫동안 잠들어있던 무언가가 깨어난 듯 예전 존 왓슨의 모습으로 돌아오고 있었다. 처음에는 그를 이용해먹는다는 사실에 토비가 죄책감을 느낄 정도로 약하고 망가진 모습이었는데 더 이상은 아니었다. 

"몰래 관찰하면서 피해자를 찾고 있는 거라면 시민들에게 알려야 합니다," 존이 말을 이었다. "좀 더 단서를 찾기 전까지는 놈의 기준에 맞는 사람들에게 컴퓨터 사용을 중지하도록 요청해야 해요. " 그는 무릎을 내려다보았다. "언론이 이 사건 조사에 끼어들 까봐 걱정하시는 건 저도 이해하지만-"

"알긴 안다니 다행이군," 토비가 말했다. 

"하지만 이번에는 불리한 점보다는 이점이 더 많다고 생각합니다." 

토비는 눈을 찡그리더니 후회된다는 듯 숨을 들이마셨다. "전에는 내 사무실에서 도망치려고 안간힘을 쓰더니, 왓슨," 그가 말했다. "무슨 일이 있었나?" 

존은 어깨를 으쓱였다. "누가 죽는 건 보고 싶지 않습니다." 

유리문에서 똑똑 거리는 소리가 들렸고 세 남자 모두 몸을 돌리자 샐리 도노반이 눈을 번뜩이며 사무실로 들어왔다. "강에서 발견한 시체 중 한 명의 신분을 밝혀냈어요." 

토비가 눈썹을 치켜세웠다. "그래?" 

"베스 데븐포트." 샐리의 목소리가 조용해졌다. "유명한 정치인의 실종된 딸입니다." 

"...젠장," 토비가 낮게 말했다. 망했다. 

"전의 피해자들과 동일한 점도 찾았어요. 그녀의 컴퓨터에서도 바이러스가 발견됐습니다." 샐리가 파일을 내려다 보았다. "언제 살해당한 건지 어느 정도 날짜를 산정해보았는데 홈즈 사건과 시기가 일치합니다." 그녀가 다시 고개를 들었다. "카피캣인 것은 이제 확실하군요." 

"그것도 홈즈 사건의 전말을 지나치게 자세히 알고 있는 카피캣이지," 토비가 으르렁댔다. 

그렉은 자신들의 예상이 맞았다는 사실이 입증돼서 뿌듯해하는 것 같았다. 존은 그저 토비를 쓱 쳐다보며 눈썹을 모았다. 재수없는 자식. 

"알았다고," 토비가 씩씩댔다. "좋아, 오늘 오후에 기자회견을 갖도록 하지." 그는 손짓을 했다. "레스트라드, 도노반, 두 사람은 나와 함께 참석한다. 도노반, 팩트들만 정리해보게." 

샐리가 여전히 문가에서 서성이며 고개를 끄덕였다. "홈즈 사건과의 연관성도 말씀하실 건가요?" 

"그래," 토비가 말했다. "신체 부위를 추출 당했다는 것도 증거로 언급하도록 하지. 그거면 신분을 밝혀내지 못한 나머지 두 명도 전부 연결 시킬 수 있으니." 

"네," 샐리가 고개를 까닥이며 말했다. "지금 시작하겠습니다." 

"하지만 음...어느 부위를 뺏겼는지는 말하지 않도록 해," 토비가 덧붙였다. "거짓 자백들은 골라낼 수 있어야 하니까 말이지." 

샐리가 혼란스러워했다. "이런 짓을 해놓고 자백하는 사람도 있나요?" 

토비가 콧방귀를 뀌었다. "이런 종류의 사건에는 별의별 이상한 놈들이 와서 자백을 해대거든. 이것도 예전 홈즈 녀석 때처럼 흘러간다면..." 

그렉과 존은 그때를 떠올리며 눈알을 굴렸고 샐리도 한쪽 입꼬리를 올렸다. 그녀는 유리문을 닫으면서 사무실에서 빠져나갔다.

"저도 가나요?" 존이 조금 기다렸다가 물었다. 이 이상 토비의 신경을 건드리지 않을 정도의 눈치는 있었다. 

"와서 앉아있는 건 괜찮아," 토비가 허락했다. "하지만 패널에 참석하는 건 안돼. 데일리메일에서 자네와 홈즈의 관계가 뭔지 질문을 던져대는 건 아직 마음의 준비가 안 됐겠지?" 

존은 입꼬리를 당겼다. "우린 한때 같이 일했는데 어느 날 그가 절 죽이려 했어요. 그뿐입니다만." 

토비가 껄껄댔다. "이런 찌라시들은 경찰과 관련된 건 전부 부풀리는 법이지. 온갖 음모론과 스캔들과 은폐 작전으로 도배를..." 그가 손을 대충 내둘렀다. 

존은 깊은 한숨을 쉬고는 옆을 흘깃거리며 피식 웃었다. "역시 경찰은 이런 맛이죠." 

"돌아온 걸 환영하네. 이제 당장 내 사무실에서 나가, 지금부터 발표문을 작성해야 한다고." 토비가 쿨럭거리면서 키보드를 끌어당기더니 그렉에게 손가락질을 했다. "레스트라드, 조금 덜 처량해 보이는 옷으로 갈아입게. 주도권은 이미 우리 것이라는 유능한 이미지가 필요해." 

그렉은 무안한 듯 자켓 소매를 끌어내렸고 존과 함께 자리에서 일어났다. 토비는 벌써부터 MS 워드에다가 어설픈 타자를 치고 있었다. 

 

* * * 

 

기자 회견은 넓은데도 어딘가 답답한 기운이 도는 경찰국 회의실에서 열렸다. 밝은 오후 햇빛을 차단하기 위해 창문에는 셔터가 쳐져 있었고 맨 앞 테이블 뒤에는 신분이 밝혀진 피해자 세 명의 사진과 경찰국 연락처가 커다랗게 포스터로 붙어있었다. 기자들은 이미 빽빽하게 들어차있었고 어떻게 하면 특집을 얻어낼 수 있을까 하는 흥분감으로 가득했다. 경찰들이 회견장으로 들어서자 뒤쪽에서 카메라들이 플래시를 터뜨렸고 기자들은 하나라도 놓치지 않기 위해 바짝 날을 세우며 녹음기를 켜고 현장 분위기에 대해 필기를 해댔다.  
  
토비는 가운데 자리에 앉아 막 인쇄해온 종이들을 펄럭이며 커다란 덩치가 무색할 정도로 품위 있게 등을 기대앉았다. 그렉은 그 오른쪽에 깔끔한 회색 정장을 입은 모습으로, 샐리는 그 왼쪽에 날씬한 실크 옷을 입은 모습으로 자리에 앉았다. 존은 눈에 띄지 않도록 나머지 기자들과 함께 앉아있었다. 후끈거리는 열기를 버티기 위해 셔츠 윗단추를 풀어헤친 존은 경비들이 대기하고 있는 구석 자리에 조용히 몸을 숨긴 채 경찰관들이 들어오는 모습을 긴장하며 지켜보았다. 토비가 원했던 것처럼 상당히 유능해 보인다는 사실은 인정해야 했다.   
  
토비는 책상에다가 종이들을 툭툭 두드렸고 방은 바로 조용해졌다. 그는 목을 풀더니 신경을 집중한 관중들을 향해 날카로운 시선을 던지고는 입을 열었다. "저는 런던경찰국에서 나온 토비 그렉슨 경감입니다," 토비는 동료들을 흘깃 보았다. "이쪽은 그렉 레스트라드 경위, 그리고 샐리 도노반 경사입니다. 제가 준비한 발표문을 말씀 드린 후 함께 질문을 받도록 하겠습니다."   
  
플래시가 번쩍댔지만 토비는 동요하지 않았다. 이미 겪어본 일이었다.   
  
"오늘 아침, 대런던 지역 템즈강 주변에서 세 여성의 시체가 발견되었습니다. 그 중 한 명은 실종된 베스 데븐포트인 것으로 밝혀졌고 현재 나머지 두 명의 신분도 조사하고 있습니다. 지금까지의 증거로 보았을 때 이 세 명은 모두 살해당했으며 런던에서 일어난 틸다 힐즈 살인사건 그리고 길포드에서 일어난 빅토리아 그레이 살인사건과도 연관이 있는 것으로 보입니다." 그는 말을 멈추고 발표문 대신 관중들을 바라보았다. "현황을 보았을 때 저희는 현재 영국 남동지역에서 어린 여성들을 노리는 연쇄 살인마가 활동하고 있다고 판단했습니다."   
  
젊은 기자 한 명이 남학생처럼 손을 들며 앞으로 몸을 기울였다. "살인 사건들이 서로 어떤 연관이 있다는 거죠?"   
  
토비는 그렉에게 눈짓을 했다.   
  
"상당히 명백한 연결고리가 있습니다." 그렉이 말했다. 남이 보았을 때는 침착해 보였겠지만 그렉을 잘 알고 있는 존은 그 눈동자 뒤에 숨겨진 불안감을 눈치챘다. "피해자 다섯 명 모두 신체부위를 추출 당했고 그건 아마 범인이 갖고 갔을 겁니다."   
  
존 주위로 기자들이 웅성거리기 시작했다. 바로 옆에 앉은 기자는 급하게 필기를 하다가 팔꿈치로 존을 쳤다. '신체 부위'라는 표현은 모두가 잘 알고 있었다.   
  
그렉은 강한 목소리로 말을 이었다. "이번 살인 사건들은 5년 전 일어났던 홈즈 사건의 영향을 받은 어떤 카피캣 살인마가 저지르고 있다고 판단하고 있습니다. 뺏긴 신체 부위를 포함해서 고 힐즈 씨와 그레이 씨가 살해당한 날짜도 홈즈가 살인을 저지른 날과 동일합니다. 그리고 강에서 발견된 베스 데븐포트 외 두 명의 시체는 여전히 부검 중이지만 사망추정시간은 얼추 일치하고 있습니다."   
  
토비의 눈이 번뜩였다. "이렇게 되면 이 살인마가 또 살인을 저지를 날짜를 계산할 수 있습니다."   
  
존의 시야 구석에서 어떤 여자가 공중에 펜을 흔들어대는 모습이 보였다. 존은 뒤에 앉은 기자들에게 얼굴을 자세히 보여주고 싶지 않아서 돌아보지는 않았지만 이 거리에서도 키티 라일리의 얼굴을 바로 알아보았다. 홈즈 사건 당시 중요한 정보원 역할을 한 덕에 지금은 유명해진 기자였다. 촬영자에게 뒷돈을 준 것이 키티라는 걸 증명해내지는 못했었지만 어쨌든 병원에서 반쯤 죽어가는 존의 사진을 실은 신문사도 그녀의 회사였다.   
  
"홈즈가 그 바순 연주자를 죽인게 28일 아니었나요?" 그녀가 외쳤다. "내일이죠?"   
  
그녀 주변에 앉아있던 기자들은 당황하며 자료를 확인했고 존과 같은 결론을 내린듯한 토비의 표정이 어두워졌다. "네. 내일 살인마가 다시 출연할 확률이 있습니다."   
  
키티는 머릿속으로 뭔가를 계산하며 다시 등을 기댔다. 그 옆에 있던 또 다른 기자가 입을 열었다. "시민들은 어떻게 대응해야 하는 겁니까?"   
  
빨리 주제를 바꾸고 싶은 듯 샐리가 말을 시작했다. "이 범인은 컴퓨터에 설치된 카메라와 마이크를 이용해서 쉽게 노릴 수 있는 피해자들을 찾고 있습니다. 피해자들의 컴퓨터에서 그 흔적을 발견할 수 있었습니다." 그녀는 종이를 훑으며 잠시 입술을 오므렸다. "지금까지 범인은 혼자 살고 있는 젊은 여성들만 노렸지만 그 조건에 맞는 상대를 찾기가 힘들어지면 다른 대상을 노릴 수도 있습니다. 그러니 혼자 살고 계신 시민 분들은 집에서 인터넷 사용을 자제하고, 필요하면 도서관이나 인터넷 PC방을 이용해주시길 권고합니다. 가능하면 가족들과 함께 지내는 것도 좋습니다." 그녀는 다시 고개를 들어 포스터들을 가리켰다. "컴퓨터에서 수상한 현상이 나타나지는 않는지 주의하시고 만약 바이러스에 감염되었다고 판단되면 전화로 연락해주시기 바랍니다. 바이러스는 마이크와 카메라를 주요대상으로 합니다."   
  
키티 라일리가 또 질문했다. "이 사건에서 경찰이 수감된 살인마, 셜록 홈즈에게 자문을 구하고 있는 이유가 뭔가요?"   
  
존의 뱃속이 뒤틀렸다. 그는 서둘러 그렉과 시선을 마주쳤다. 그 옆에 앉은 토비가 팔꿈치를 책상 위에 올리며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "왜 그런 생각을 하시는지는 모르겠습니다만," 으르렁대다시피 그가 대답했다. "경찰은 셜록 홈즈에게 자문을 구하고 있지 않으며 앞으로도 수사를 위해 범죄자에게 자문을 구하는 일은 없을 겁니다. 경찰을 재미로 속인 이력이 있는 범죄자에게는 특히나요. 괜히 이상한 분위기 조성하지 말아주십시오."   
  
"그렇다면 어째서 홈즈 사건에 연루되었던 경찰, 존 왓슨이--"  
  
"그는 현재 경찰이 아닙니다," 토비가 끼어들었다.   
  
키티는 무시하고 말을 이었다. "어째서 존 왓슨이 이번 주에만 벌써 두 번, 홈즈가 수감되어있는 정신과 병원에 다녀갔죠?"   
  
"그 정보는 출처가 어딥니까?" 토비가 따졌고 기자들은 서로 웅성대기 시작했다. "왓슨은 더 이상 경찰이 아닙니다. 그가 어디서 무얼 하든 이 수사와는 연관이 없습니다."   
  
"지금 기자회견에도 와있잖아요," 키티가 존을 가리키며 지적했다. "경찰과는 더 이상 연관 없다는 사람이 왜 와있죠?"   
  
토비가 화난 개처럼 털을 곤두세웠고 키티는 기분 나쁜 웃음을 겨우 참고 있는 듯 했다.   
  
"오늘 아침에만 해도 왓슨이 경찰국을 들락거리는 모습이 찍혔어요," 그녀가 눈을 치켜세우며 계속했다. "베스 데븐포트가 발견된 현장에도 있었다는 정보가 있습니다. 이번엔 무엇을 숨길 작정이신지요, 경감님?"   
  
"이번 수사 과정에까지 스캔들을 일으킬 생각은 하지 않는 게--" 토비가 화를 냈지만 존에게 질문을 하려고 우르르 몰려든 기자들 때문에 토비의 목소리는 그대로 묻혀버렸다. 기자들이 갑자기 녹음기를 들이대며 질문을 던지자 존은 벌떡 일어나서 뒷걸음질을 쳤다.   
  
"셜록 홈즈를 자주 방문하시나요?" 손을 지나치게 가까운 곳까지 들이댄 기자 한 명이 소리쳤다.   
  
"컴퓨터 바이러스도 홈즈가 세운 가설인가요?"   
  
존은 양손을 들어올리며 고개를 내저었고 저 멀리 토비의 의자가 끼익 끌리는 소리가 들렸다.   
  
"당장 데리고 나가!" 토비가 경비들에게 격한 손짓을 해대며 호통쳤다. "기자 분들은 자리에 앉으세요!"   
  
무표정한 경비들이 존의 어깨를 움켜쥐며 기자들로부터 그를 가려주었다. 누군가가 존 뒤에서 큰소리로 질문을 했고 존은 움찔거리며 몸을 피했다.   
  
"전에도 홈즈에게 속은 적이 있으면서 이번에는 어떻게 진짜라는 걸 알죠?"   
  
"홈즈가 카피캣을 돕기 위해 일부러 잘못된 정보를 주고 있다는 생각은 안 해보셨나요?"   
  
"왓슨 씨," 경비 중 한 명이 존을 안심시키려는 듯 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "이쪽입니다."   
  
존은 플래시가 마구 터지는 와중에도 무표정을 유지하기 위해 애썼다. 내일이면 이 사진들이 전부 신문으로 나갈 것이다. 토비 말이 맞았다. 존은 홈즈 사건이 끝나갈 무렵 언론의 맹공을 대부분 피해갔었다. 이번에는 충분히 만끽할 수 있을 모양이었다. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
존이 집에 도착하자 모든 것이 조용했다. 시끄러운 목소리들이 순식간에 주위를 둘러싸던 기억 때문에 그는 조금 쇼크상태였다. 캐묻는 질문에 입을 열지 않을 정도의 자제력은 있었다는 게 다행스러웠다. 플렛 내부는 추웠고 존은 코트를 벗지 않은 채 신발을 현관에 벗어두고 차를 끓이기 위해 부엌으로 비틀거리며 걸어갔다. 도중에 존은 복도 선반에 놓여있던 생일 카드들을 모아 쥐고는 그리운 한숨과 함께 그 내용을 읽어보았다. 생일이 불과 며칠 전이었는데 전생에 있었던 일 마냥 멀게 느껴졌다.   
  
뭐, 어차피 술집에서 지루하게 보내지 않았었던가. 존은 나이가 드는 게 싫었다. 나이는 마흔인데 지금까지 이룬 게 뭐가 있는가. 커리어는 망했고 아내도 없었고 자식도 없었고, 생일을 한번도 잊어주지 않은 유일한 사람이라곤 존의 심장을 먹고 싶다던 연쇄 살인마밖에 없었다.   
  
부엌에 들어선 존은 주전자를 올리고는 눈을 꾹 감았다. 몇 년 전만 해도 자신의 인생은 이렇게까지 꼬이지는 않았었다. 존은 셜록과 함께 했던 시간들을 대부분 기억했다. 쉽게 잊을 수 있는 사람은 아니었으니까 말이다. 하지만 두 사람의 첫만남은 유독 또렷하게 기억하고 있었다.   
  
그날은 춥고 습한 저녁이었고 안개처럼 가늘게 내리는 보슬비 때문에 어느 새 온몸이 젖는 그런 날씨였다. 그렉이 부탁 차 문자를 했었다. 존은 아주 최근에 경위로 승진을 한 상태였고 이제 그렉과는 같은 직급이었지만 여전히 명령에 따라야 할 것만 같은 묘한 압박이 있었다. 물론 그렇지 않아도 그렉을 도와줬을 거라고 존은 생각했다. 그렇게 스스로를 설득하며 그는 차에 올라타 현장으로 달려갔다. 몇 가지 정보는 알고 있었다. 본인의 플렛에서 살해 당한 남자, 침실은 잠가져 있었고 경찰이 도착했을 때 열쇠도 안쪽에 꽂혀있었다. 그렉은 항상 희한한 사건들만 담당하는 것 같았다.   
  
도노반 경사는 비를 피하려고 발코니 밑에서 존을 기다리고 있었다. 그래도 습기 때문에 머리는 부스스했다. 식어가는 커피 한잔을 들고 그녀는 눈살을 찌푸리고 있었다. 평소에도 잘 웃는 편은 아니었지만 이렇게까지 짜증을 내는 모습은 처음 봤다.   
  
존은 차 문을 잠그고 그녀에게 다가갔다. "안녕하세요," 그가 미소를 지었지만 샐리는 반응하지 않았다.   
  
"현장을 보려고 오셨어요?" 샐리가 커피를 홀짝 마시며 인상을 썼다. "조심하는 게 좋을 거에요."   
  
존이 대충 고개를 끄덕였다. "심각한 편인가요?"   
  
"예전에 말해줬던 레스트라드 경위님의 정신분석학자 기억하세요?" 샐리가 눈알을 굴렸다. "지금 돈도 안 받고 도움을 주겠다고 여기 와있어요. 자기 실력을 보여주겠다면서요."   
  
도와주겠다는 사람이 왔는데 별로 기뻐 보이지 않았다. 그건 잘못된 태도라고 존이 생각했다. 비를 피하기 위해 좀 더 가까이 다가가면서 그는 샐리를 향해 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "그럼 좋은 거 아니에요?"   
  
샐리는 그저 실소를 터뜨리더니 지친 미소를 지었다. 그녀는 문을 열고는 집사처럼 제스처를 취했다. "들어가보세요," 그녀가 비밀스럽게 말했다. "직접 보시면 무슨 뜻인지 알 거에요."   
  
존은 서둘러 집으로 들어갔다. 현장에 있지 않고 계단 아래쪽에서 서성이는 경찰관들이 있는 게 이상했다. 그가 계단을 힘차게 올라가자 지루해하며 대기하던 감식반 사람들이 침실을 가리켜주었다. 문 손잡이에서 뻑뻑한 소리가 났다.   
  
문이 채 열리기도 전에 웅성거리는 소리가 들렸고 그렉이 당황한 듯 외쳤다.   
  
"지금 뭘 하는... 거기 나가면 안돼!"   
  
존은 방으로 들어서며 문을 딱 닫았다. 경찰로서의 본능이 일어났고 그는 빠르게 방을 훑었다. 비싼 가구가 드문드문 설치된 방, 그리고 목에 뚫린 구멍에서 흘러나온 피 웅덩이 속에 누워있는 커다란 남자의 시체가 보였다. 그렉은 현장 구석에서 열려있는 창 밖을 쳐다보며 새하얗게 질린 손가락으로 창틀을 붙잡고 있었다. 존이 헛기침을 하자 그렉이 뒤를 돌아봤다.   
  
"아, 존!" 그가 조금 놀란 듯 말했다.   
  
"연락을 받고 왔는데..." 존이 설명했다. 왠지 오면 안 될 곳에 온 것 같았다. 눈썹에서 힘을 풀었다. "지금 뭐해요?"   
  
그렉이 입을 열었지만 창 밖에서 들려오는 흥분된 목소리가 끼어들었다. "범인이 들어온 방법을 알아냈습니다."   
  
밖에서 뭔가 움직이는 소리가 들렸고 존은 혼란을 느끼며 창 밖을 내다보았다. 검은 머리의 키 큰 남자가 파이프와 벽을 밟아 올라오면서 이따금 작은 돋보기로 벽을 관찰하는 모습이 보였다. 에너지가 흘러 넘치는 듯한 남자는 존의 등 뒤에 놓인 피투성이 범죄 현장과는 동떨어진 행복한 미소를 짓고 있었다. 흐린 눈동자는 집중되어 있었고, 몸의 움직임은 너무나 우아해서 존이 괜히 비교될 정도였다.   
  
이 높이에서 손이라도 미끄러졌다가는 뼈가 부러질 것이다.   
  
그렉도 존만큼이나 걱정스러워 보였지만 남자는 사고 없이 창문으로 도로 기어올라왔다. 그는 긴 코트를 바람에 펄럭이며 창틀에 앉았고 하얀 페인트 위에 묻은 까만 얼룩을 가리켰다. "신발 자국입니다," 남자는 창백한 피부에 홍조를 띄며 밝은 목소리로 말했다. "파이프에 온통 묻어있었죠. 발자국 간격과 몸무게를 가늠해보니 여자인 것 같습니다. 뒤로 물러나주세요." 그는 두 사람에게 손을 휘둘렀다.   
  
존과 그렉은 반사적으로 물러섰고 남자는 방안으로 미끄러져 들어왔다.   
  
"물론 운동 신경이 뛰어난 여자입니다," 그가 장갑을 벗고는 방을 둘러보더니 말을 이었다. "특이한 침입방법을 찾는 데에는 능숙하군요. 무기를 따로 챙겨오지 않고 종이 자르는 칼로 피해자를 죽였다는 점을 보면 살인을 목적으로 이곳에 오진 않은 것 같습니다. 어쩌면 도둑질을 하러 왔다가 운이 없었던 걸 수도 있죠. 살인을 저질러버렸으니 현금 말고는 아무것도 챙겨가지 말자는 지혜로운 판단을 했을 수도 있습니다. 그렇다면 추적하기 까다롭겠군요. 운이 없네요, 레스트라드 경위님. 아주 똑똑한 범인을 쫓게 됐어요." 그가 조롱하듯 웃었다. "제가 여기 있는 걸 다행으로 여기세요."   
  
그렉은 잠시 눈썹을 치켜 올리더니 팔짱을 끼고는 들어주겠다는 듯 고개를 기울였다. "좋아," 그가 말했다. "범인은 어떤 사람이지?"   
  
남자의 뚜렷한 이목구비가 더 날카로워졌다. "이 여자는 아마 150센티미터 전후의 키에다가 체조를 배운 적이 있을 겁니다. 오밤중에 혼자서 이 거리를 기어올라오는 건 누구에게나 위험한 일입니다. 아마 이전에도 절도를 해본 적이 있을 것이고 최근 몇 년간 급격하게 늘어난 절도사건들과도 연관이 있을 겁니다. 과거에 미해결로 남은 절도사건들을 살펴볼 수 있게 해주시면 비슷한 것들만 골라내서 증거를 더 확보해보도록 하겠습니다."   
  
마지막 발언은 부탁하는 조였다. 얼굴에 가득하던 거만함이 너무나 빠르게 사라져버려서 마치 처음부터 그가 정중했던 것만 같은 착각이 들었다. 그렉은 망설였다. 일반인에게 경찰 대외비 자료를 공개하는 게 꺼려지는 것 같았다.   
  
존이 침묵을 깨뜨렸다. "신발 자국만 보고 그렇게까지 알아낸 건가요?" 믿을 수 없다는 듯 그가 물었다.   
  
남자가 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 존을 향해 잽싸게 고개를 돌렸다. 아까까지만 해도 자신이 투명인간처럼 느껴졌었는데 그 강렬한 눈빛 하나만으로 갑자기 존의 존재감이 확고해진 것 같았다. "그래서요?" 남자가 낮은 목소리로 물었다.   
  
"아니, 그냥..." 존은 손을 공중에 휘저으며 자신의 생각을 문장으로 옮기려고 했다. 움직임 하나하나를 쫓는 남자의 시선이 약간 불편했다. "정말 대단하네요! 이런 건 처음이라... 현장에 도착한 지 기껏해야 30분도 지나지 않았을 텐데!"   
  
남자의 눈동자가 약간 커졌지만 그는 놀란 표정을 빠르게 감췄다. "10분으로도 충분합니다," 남자는 무미건조하게 말했다. 그래도 조금 뿌듯해 보였다. "증거는 이미 방에 다 있었으니까요."   
  
그는 허리를 더 치켜세우며 바닥에 죽어있는 불쌍한 남자를 가리켰고 덕분에 코트가 펄럭였다. 그렉이 의아해하며 그를 쳐다보았다. 이 키 큰 남자는 존의 칭찬 앞에 매우 우쭐해 하고 있었다. 존은 남자가 조금 안쓰러웠다. 약간 특이한 것 같았지만 어쩌면 그저 칭찬을 많이 못 받고 자란 사람일지도 모르겠다.   
  
"경위님," 그 남자가 갑자기 말했다. "다른 절도사건들도 한번 조사해봐야 합니다. 반드시요. 저에 대해서는 이미 다 알고 계시고 추천서도 있잖습니까. 저는 신뢰해도 됩니다."   
  
그렉이 눈알을 굴리며 졌다는 듯 한숨을 쉬었다. "아, 알았어, 원하는 대로 해."   
  
만족스러운 듯 남자의 눈동자가 반짝였다. "여기 이 경사님이 경찰국까지 안내해줬으면 합니다," 그가 존을 직접 가리키며 말했다.   
  
이번엔 존이 조롱하는 웃음을 지었다. "전 경위입니다만."   
  
"흠." 남자가 다시 한번 존을 훑으며 변수를 확인했다. "그렇네요. 아주 최근에 승진하셨군요." 그러더니 그는 화려하게 코트를 휘날리며 방을 나가버렸다.   
  
존은 그렉을 쳐다봤다. 밖에서 남자가 계단에 서있던 경찰관들을 지나쳐 내려가면서 소동을 일으켰다. "저 사람이 누구였는지 말 안 해줄 건가요?" 그가 가볍게 물었다.   
  
"셜록 홈즈 박사야," 그렉은 마음이 불편한 듯 어깨를 으쓱댔다. "정신과 의사지."   
  
"그렇군요," 존이 말했다.   
  
"싫으면 경찰국까지 바래다주지 않아도 돼," 그렉이 말했다. "명령질 하는 걸 좋아하거든. 꽤 거만한 놈이라 너무 휘둘리지 않으려고 하고 있어."   
  
"아뇨, 데려다 줄게요," 존은 남자의 묘기를 더 보고 싶어하는 자신을 발견했다. "어차피 그렉이 문자 보냈을 때 경찰국으로 가는 길이었거든요."   
  
그렉이 고맙다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. "조금 있다가 보도록 하지."   
  
밖으로 나와보니 비는 그쳐있었다. 존은 코트를 좀 더 감싸 입으며 추위 속에서 셜록을 찾아 두리번거리다가 자신의 차 옆에서 그를 무표정하게 바라보고 있는 키 큰 형체를 발견했다. 남자는 존에게 아무런 반응도 보이지 않았지만 그렇다고 시선을 떼지도 않았다.   
  
"대단하네요," 존이 미소를 지으며 수많은 주차 차량들을 지나 셜록이 정확하게 집어낸 자신의 차를 향해 걸어갔다. 그는 차열쇠를 꺼내 손가락으로 꼼지락거렸다. 셜록은 눈도 깜빡이지 않고 그를 응시했다. "어떻게 알아냈어요?"   
  
셜록은 한참 동안 대답을 안 하더니 차를 향해 돌아섰다. "그렉의 말에 따르자면 당신은 따로 부탁을 받고 현장에 찾아왔으니 경찰차를 타고 오지는 않았을 테죠. 그리고 당신의 키와 다리길이를 가늠해서 운전자 좌석이 얼마나 당겨져 있는지 살펴보면 정답은 상당히 명백합니다."   
  
그는 아주 태연하게 말을 했다. 존은 그저 씩 웃었다. "홈즈 박사님이죠?" 그가 손을 내밀며 물었다. 셜록은 존이 무슨 폭탄을 건네주는 것 마냥 그 손을 내려다보더니 시원하고 단호하게 존의 손을 마주잡았다.   
  
"셜록입니다," 그가 희미한 미소를 지으며 말했다. "말씀 놓으세요."   
  
셜록은 일반적인 악수 치고는 조금 오래 존의 손을 쥐고 있었다.   
  
"당신의 이름은 뭔가요?" 셜록이 물었고 왠지 그 말투를 듣고 있자니 뭐라 표현할 수 없는 묘한 느낌이 들었다. 마치 기계가 나중을 대비해서 정보를 저장해두는 느낌. 존은 고개를 내저었다. 셜록이 특이하다는 건 이미 알고 있지 않았는가.   
  
"존," 그가 정중하게 답했다. "존 왓슨."   
  
"흠..." 셜록이 카메라 셔터처럼 눈을 감았다 열며 중얼댔다.   
  
존은 차문을 열었고 두 사람은 추위를 피해 차에 올라탔다. 셜록은 조수석에 앉자마자 차를 살펴보기 시작했다. 가죽시트를 확인하더니 심지어 앞쪽에 있는 서랍을 열어서 존의 세금 납부서, A to Z London 서적 그리고 반쯤 먹은 사탕 봉지까지 확인했다. 존이 기어를 바꾸고 도로로 빠져나오자 셜록은 라임맛 사탕 하나를 맘대로 입에 넣고는 발로 여유롭게 서랍을 다시 닫았다.  
  
"내가 최근에 승진한 건 어떻게 알았어요?" 존이 물었다.   
  
"레스트라드 경위님 주변에서 보이는 행동을 보고 알았습니다," 셜록이 사탕을 문 채 말했다. "무의식 중에 당신은 여전히 그가 상사라고 생각하고 있고 당신의 행동 속에 그게 보여요. 그가 부탁을 했더니 당신은 마치 명령을 받은 것처럼 반응했죠." 셜록은 존을 깔보듯 쳐다봤다. 존은 인상을 썼다.   
  
"일부러 그러는 건 아닌데."   
  
"당연합니다," 셜록이 말했다. "무의식이라는 게 그런 뜻이에요. 보아하니 위에 누나가 있군요."   
  
"그건 어떻게?" 존이 믿을 수 없어하며 물었다.   
  
"저는 형이 있으니까요," 셜록이 피식 웃었다. "누나는 당신보다 연락을 자주 하고 싶어하는 군요. 당신은 어쩔 수 없이 묵인하고 있지만 부모님에게 연락하는 건 끝까지 거부하고 있어요." 그는 존을 다시 쳐다보더니 눈을 반쯤 내리깔았다. "왜 그러는지 궁금하군요..."   
  
"그건 또 어떻게 안 거야?" 존이 캐물었다.   
  
"사진이요," 셜록이 운전대 뒤에 존과 해리가 찍혀있는 사진을 가리켰다. "저건 누나가 보낸 사진이고 그녀는 뒤쪽에 글씨를 쓸 때 너무 세게 눌러 썼어요. 온 가족이 찍혀있던 사진 같은데 당신은 일부를 찢어냈군요. 이 사진에 있는 존은 몇 살인 거죠?"  
  
존은 눈을 깜빡였다. "열여덟 살," 그가 입술을 핥으며 답했다. "내가 대학에 가기 전에 찍었지. 내가 찢었다는 건 어떻게 알았어? 누나가 찢었을지도 모르는데."   
  
"찢어진 부분까지 그녀의 글씨가 계속 이어져있으니까요," 셜록이 고개를 옆으로 기울여 창 밖을 내다보았다. "뻔하죠, 사실."   
  
존은 슬쩍 그를 흘겨봤고 존의 반응에 아무렇지 않은 척하려는 셜록의 표정을 보았다. "대단해, 그렇게 조그만 단서들을 발견해내는 재주 말야." 그가 솔직하게 말했다.   
  
"전 관찰을 좋아합니다," 셜록이 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. "초능력 같은 건 아니에요." 하지만 이번에도 역시 그는 조금 놀란 듯 뿌듯해하며 허리를 세우고 있었다. 흡족한 미소가 셜록의 입가에 번졌다. 존도 함께 미소를 지었다.   
  
두 사람은 함께 경찰국에 들어섰고 셜록은 자기 집에 온 것처럼 안을 휩쓸고 다녔다. 하지만 경찰들을 화나게 하면 내쫓길 지도 모른다는 걸 알고 있었는지 야근하는 직원들에게는 상당히 정중하게 굴었다. 그리고 무슨 일을 하는 건지 물어보는 사람들에게는 유독 매너 있게 굴었다. 존은 셜록을 컴퓨터 앞에 앉혀놓고는 설탕을 잔뜩 넣은 커피 한 잔을 타주었다. 셜록은 벌써 절도 사건들을 훑으며 멍하니 커피를 홀짝였다. 존은 그 옆에 앉아 셜록이 화면에 대고 혼자 중얼거리는 모습을 지켜보았다.   
  
"절 쳐다보는 것 말고도 할 일이 있지 않나요?" 셜록이 모니터에서 시선을 떼지 않으며 물었다.   
  
"아니, 딱히는," 존이 인정했다. 그는 자리에서 반쯤 몸을 일으켰다. "혼자 있게 해줄까?"   
  
"아뇨," 셜록이 얼른 대답하며 존의 팔을 붙잡았다. "계세요. 당신이 있어야 생각이 더 잘 돼요."   
  
셜록이 화려한 범죄경력을 소유한 젊은 체조선수에 대한 증거를 수집하는 데에는 한 시간이 채 걸리지 않았다. 셜록이 추리를 줄줄이 읊어대는 동안 사건에 참여하고 있었던 그렉과 나머지 경찰들은 할말을 잃었다. 경찰국은 활기를 띠었고 셜록은 주위의 분주함을 즐기며 혼자 만족스러워하는 표정으로 앉아있었다.   
  
"이쯤이면 제 실력이 어느 정도인지는 아시겠죠," 그가 능글맞게 웃었다. "도움이 되었다면 좋겠네요. 흥미로운 사건이 생기면 저에게 도움을 요청해보시는 건 어떤가요."   
  
그는 연락처와 주소가 적힌 명함을 건넸고 그렉은 반사적으로 손을 뻗었지만 셜록은 그렉이 아닌 존에게 카드를 줬다. 얇은 손가락이 존의 손목에 스쳤다.   
  
"안녕히 계세요," 셜록이 말하고는 휙 뒤돌아 방을 빠져나갔다.   
  
존은 손목을 엄지손가락으로 문지르면서 아이보리색 명함에 적힌 깔끔한 글씨를 내려다보았다.   
  
"그냥 버려요," 샐리가 방어적인 태도로 팔짱을 끼며 말했다.   
  
"글쎄..." 그렉은 망설이는 듯 했다. "나중에 도움이 될 수도 있고 돈을 원하는 것도 아니니까. 미해결 사건이나 실종 사건 정도는 살펴보게 해도 되겠지."   
  
존은 결국 모두가 볼 수 있는 게시판에다가 핀으로 명함을 꽂아두었다. 그 후 몇 달 동안 존은 어려운 사건들이 생기면 셜록에게 갖다 주며 대화를 나누게 되었다. 그런 짓을 하는 경찰관이 자신뿐만은 아니라는 사실도 알고 있었다. 어느 순간 셜록은 스코틀랜드 야드에서 흔히 볼 수 있는 존재가 되었고 프론트에서 경사에게 말을 걸거나 컴퓨터실에서 보고서를 읽거나 수사가 풀리지 않는 경찰관들과 이야기를 나누는 모습을 심심치 않게 볼 수 있었다.   
  
"이번엔 또 뭔가요?" 셜록이 존 사무실 앞에서 느긋하게 물었다.   
  
"내가 맡게 된 새로운 사건이야," 존이 파일을 뒤적거리며 설명했다. "의뢰인들한테서 계속 협박을 받고 있다던 고리대금업자 기억해?"   
  
"네," 셜록이 침착하게 대답했다. "하지만 협박죄를 적용할 만한 실제 증거는 없었죠."   
  
"그 사람의 시체가 쓰레기 매립장에서 발견됐어," 존이 눈을 찡그리며 보고서를 읽었다. "질식사인 것 같아. 범인은 피해자가 숨을 못 쉴 때까지 입 속에다가 쓰레기를 쑤셔 넣었대."   
  
"그런 대금업자라면 적이 많았겠죠," 셜록이 딴 곳을 바라보며 말했다.   
  
"이상한 건 그 부분이 아니야," 존이 말했다. "피해자는 사망 이후에 간을 추출 당했는데 검시관에 의하자면 아주 훌륭한 솜씨래. 즉 부검하는 법을 잘 아는 사람이 한 짓이라는 거지. 게다가 이 사건은," 존이 캐비닛에서 또 다른 폴더를 꺼내며 말했다. "직원들을 학대하다가 살해 당한 이 레스토랑 주인 사건과도 동일해. 이 사람은 깔끔하게 콩팥을 제거당했어."   
  
사무실의 어두운 조명 아래서도 셜록의 눈이 빛났다. "흥미롭군요," 존에게 다가와 직접 파일들을 뒤적거리며 셜록이 중얼거렸다. "아주 흥미로워요..." 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

셜록은 텅 빈 감방에 놓인 얇은 매트리스 위에 누워 밝은 조명을 피해 눈을 감고 있었다. 형광등에서 탁탁거리는 소리가 마치 칠판을 손톱으로 긁는 것처럼 거슬렸다. 대부분의 사람들에게는 들리지 않을 정도로 작은 소리였지만 셜록은 청력이 워낙 좋은 데다가 이런 조용한 환경에서 오래 지내다 보니 아주 작은 소리들까지 생생하게 들릴 정도로 귀가 예민해졌다.  
  
존은 그날 오전에 들렀다가 갔지만 그것도 벌써 몇 시간이 지났다. 셜록은 이미 두 사람의 만남을 지나치게 많이 곱씹어본 상태였다. 시간은 많은데 할 것이 없는 사람은 그저 기억을 잘게 쪼개고 쪼개보는 것밖에 방법이 없다. 그런 것이라도 하지 않으면 그대로 미쳐버릴 것이다.   
  
발자국 소리가 들렸다. 매우 지친 보조원의 발자국 소리다. 셜록은 시간을 계산해보고는 벌써 저녁 시간이라는 걸 깨달았다. 그제야 병원 음식 냄새가 훅 끼쳤고 디목에게서 나는 희미한 땀냄새와 새로 산 애프터쉐이브 냄새도 맡았다.   
  
"안녕하세요," 디목이 말했다. 슬라이더 안에 쟁반을 넣는 소리가 들렸다. 그러더니 커다란 종이가 부스럭거리는 소리도 들렸다. 신문이다.   
  
"저에게 정신적 자극이 될만한 물건은 없애버리는 게 이 체벌의 목적 아닌가요," 셜록이 차갑게 말했다.   
  
디목이 안절부절 못하는 소리가 들렸다. "스미스 박사님께서 주라고 하셨습니다."   
  
"그래요?" 셜록은 기지개를 쭉 켜더니 침대에서 일어나 슬라이드 창구로 걸어갔다. 디목은 셜록과 함께 있는 시간을 최대한 줄이고 싶은 마음인지 빠르게 자리를 피했다. 셜록은 느긋한 동작으로 급식판에 놓인 사과를 쥐어 들고는 신문을 꺼내 1면을 펼쳤다.   
  
석간신문 첫 장에는  **경찰, 살인마에게 자문 구하다**  라고 커다란 글씨로 써져 있었고 그 아래는 조금 더 작은 글씨로 "셜록 홈즈가 경찰의 식인 모방범 수색을 돕다"라고 써져 있었다.   
  
흥미롭다. 비밀이 새어 나오기 시작한 모양이었다. 셜록은 간이식 침대에 벌렁 누워 사과를 게걸스럽게 베어 물며 페이지를 읽어 내렸다.   
  
기사에는 기자회견에 나타난 존이 경비원들에게 반쯤 가려진 채 찍힌 사진이 실려있었다. 주변을 에워싼 기자들을 애써 무시하며 아래로 내리깐 눈동자와 억지로 표정을 지운 옆얼굴이 보였다. '무표정했다'라고 사진 아래 써져 있었지만 셜록은 '굳어있다'는 표현이 더 맞다고 생각했다. 긴장한 턱선과 꾹 닫힌 입술에는 당혹스러움이 가득했다. 언뜻 보면 뺨 위에 잉크가 번진 것 같아 보이긴 했지만 사진이 찍힌 각도 덕분에 존의 흐린 속눈썹이 길게 아래로 뻗은 모양이 잘 보였다.   
  
기자 회견은 그들이 원하던 방향으로 흘러가지 않은 모양이었다.   
  
경찰국은 시민들이 어떻게 대비해야 하는지에 대한 조언을 하고 싶었던 것 같지만 1면 기사에는 홈즈의 공격으로부터 살아난 유일한 피해자, 존에게 초점을 맞춰 5년이나 지난 옛날 이야기들을 자극적인 묘사로 다시 설명하고 있었다. 홈즈 사건에 대한 요약, 그리고 바닥까지 추락한 경찰국의 명성에 대한 내용에 이어 말끔한 정장을 차려 입은 셜록이 재판 이후 경호원들에게 둘러싸여 걸어 나오는 사진이 함께 실렸다. 항상 저 사진만 우려먹는 것 같다. 흐린 하늘과 대비돼서 셜록의 실루엣이 유독 강조됐다. 셜록은 넓은 공간에서 걸어 다니는 과거 자신의 모습에 질투심을 느꼈다.   
  
기사는 음모론을 펼치는 어투로 존이 컬버튼 스미스 박사에게 형사라고 거짓말을 해서 홈즈와 접촉을 시도했다고 진술했다.(스미스 박사가 가증스러운 미소를 짓고 있는 사진도 있었지만 셜록은 사진을 통째로 긁어냈다.)   
  
드디어 쓸만한 정보들이 나왔다. 세 명의 과거 피해자들이 템즈 강에서 발견되었고 그 중 한 명은 오랫동안 실종 상태였던 한 정치인의 딸이었다. 셜록은 콧방귀를 뀌며 추모 페이지를 뛰어 넘겼다. 살인마의 수법에 대한 추측들이 있었고 현대 기술의 발전이 얼마나 위험한지 한탄하는 내용이 한참, 그리고 컴퓨터의 카메라와 마이크가 어떻게 해킹 당할 수 있는 지에 대한 그나마 유용한 내용이 있었다.   
  
페이지 아래쪽에는 셜록이 공식보도된 걸로는 처음 보는 사진이 있었다. 사건을 성공적으로 마친 후 수사팀 전체가 술집에서 약간 취한 모습으로 단체사진을 찍은 적이 있었는데 그 중 셜록과 존이 나온 부분만 잘라낸 사진이었다. 셜록은 도도하고 지루해하는 표정을 지으며 사진에 찍히는 것을 억지로 허락한 느낌이었고 존은 카메라에 대고 활짝 미소를 짓고 있다. 편집 중에 몸통은 잘려나간 그렉의 팔이 존의 어깨에 둘러져 있다. 흑백 사진이라 티가 별로 안 나긴 했지만 존의 뺨은 술기운 때문에 발그레했다.   
  
이 사진은 홈즈 사건에 대한 수사가 시작되기 직전에 찍었었다. 셜록은 신문을 손가락으로 훑으며 그 당시 기억을 떠올렸다. 사진 속 셜록 옆에 앉아있는 순진한 존은 앞으로 무슨 일이 일어날지 전혀 모르고 있었다. 만약 셜록이 이때로 돌아가서 진실을 말해줬다면 존은 조용히 깔깔거리면서 셜록의 팔을 툭 쳤을 것이다.   
  
존이 망설이지 않고 스킨십을 해주던 때를 생각하니 가슴이 아팠다. 이제는 철저하게 금지된 그 살갗에서 느껴지던 열기가 그리웠다.   
  
기사 내용은 모방범이 홈즈 사건과 동일한 날짜에 살인을 저지른다는 경찰 측의 가설로 이어졌다. 내일은 셜록이 테리 구드윈이라는 런던 필하모닉 바순 연주자를 납치한 뒤 요리해서 디너 파티 손님들에게 대접한 기념일인지라 모방범 역시 피해자 물색에 나설 수 있다는 내용을 강조했다.   
  
셜록은 씩 웃으며 사과를 베어 물었다. 옛날 생각이 났다.   
  
더 젊었을 당시에도 셜록은 교향곡을 매우 좋아했다. 특히 스탈린 때문에 능력을 제대로 인정 받지 못했던 소련 작곡가, 디미트리 쇼스타코비치의 작품들은 유독 존경했다. 로얄 페스티벌 홀에서 런던 필하모닉이 제5번 교향곡을 연주한다는 소식을 들었을 때 셜록은 들뜬 마음에 공연 티켓을 여러 장 샀다. 제5번 교향곡은 가장 좋아하는 작품이었다. 쇼스타코비치가 수많은 비평들에 홀로 맞서 싸우면서 음악만으로 관객들을 울게 만들고 권력자들도 그의 천재성을 인정할 수밖에 없도록 만든 작품이었다.  
  
셜록은 절대음감을 타고난 축복이자 저주를 갖고 있었다. 덕분에 무식한 사람들은 눈치채지 못하는 사소한 음정 이탈까지 전부 알아차릴 수 있었다. 예전에 존과 차를 마시면서 클래식 음악에 대한 열변을 토하다가 언젠가 크리스마스 선물로 받았던 쇼팽 씨디를 들려준 적이 있었다. 좋은 음원인 줄 알고 들려준 건데 멍청한 연주자들이 연발하는 실수를 들으면서 셜록은 끓어오르는 분노를 느꼈다. 그래도 존은 고문하듯 깽깽대는 곡들을 끝까지 듣더니 희미하게 웃으면서 그냥 괜찮았다고 말해줬다.   
  
완벽한 공연이 아니면 절대 만족감을 느끼지 못할 것이라는 걸 셜록은 잘 알고 있었지만 런던 필하모닉에는 믿는 구석이 있었다.   
  
결국 그 믿음은 산산이 조각났다.   
  
음악에 심취하려고 자리를 잡은 지 얼마 지나지 않아 용납할 수 없는 실수들이 예민한 셜록의 귓가를 때렸다. 큰 실수는 아니었다. 살짝 어긋난 박자와 음이탈이 몇 번. 눈에 먼지가 낀 그 기분을 셜록은 도저히 참을 수가 없었다. 그 소음의 장본인은 바순 연주자 중 하나라고 망을 좁혔다. 나중에 그 사람 이름이 테리 구드윈이라는 걸 알았다. 셜록은 그의 비싼 신발과 바순 연주자 치곤 너무나 매끈해 보이는 손가락과 입술을 관찰했다. 셜록은 공연이 끝나기 전에 조용히 자리에서 일어났고 나머지 공연 티켓들을 이베이에다가 팔아버렸다. 셜록은 그 후 며칠 동안 혼자 분노하며 복수를 계획했다.   
  
한창 복수를 감행하던 중에 현관에서 존의 목소리가 들렸다.   
  
"셜록?" 호기심 가득한 목소리였다. 문밖에서 흔들리는 불빛과 일부 움직임 정도는 봤을 지도 모르겠다. 존도 멍청이는 아니니까. "집에 있지?"   
  
셜록은 피로 미끌거리는 손바닥과 몸을 내려다보며 인상을 팍 썼다. 이건 너무 불공평했다.   
  
"괜찮아?" 호기심이 걱정으로 바뀌고 있었다.   
  
셜록 발 밑에서 끙끙거리는 소리가 커졌고 초인종이 또 한번 울리자 셜록은 빨리 행동을 개시해야 한다는 사실을 깨달았다.   
  
침실로 달려가 확 이불을 걷어낸 셜록은 머리만 튀어나오도록 온몸을 감쌌다. 혹시 비치는 부분은 없는지 전신거울에서 꼼꼼히 확인한 셜록은 피 묻은 신발을 대충 벗은 다음 현관문으로 걸어갔다. 걷는 동안 셜록은 얼굴에서 힘을 풀었다. 눈가에 눈물이 맺히게 하고 목 뒤쪽으로 침을 모았다. 그리고 피곤한 사람처럼 어깨를 둥글게 말았다. 대문을 열 때쯤이 되자 셜록은 대낮에 죽어가는 사람처럼 보였다.   
  
"셜록!" 존이 믿을 수 없어하는 눈빛으로 셜록을 훑으며 말했다. 이상할 것 없는 반응이었다. 오늘 아침에 만났을 때만 해도 셜록은 멀쩡했으니까 말이다.   
  
셜록이 탁한 기침을 뱉었다. 가뜩이나 존보다 키가 큰데 현관 계단 위에 구부정하게 서있으니 마치 커다란 허수아비 같아 보였다. "여기서 뭐해요, 존?" 최대한 걸걸한 목소리로 셜록이 물었다. "제가 몸이 안 좋아서."   
  
"정말 미안해," 존이 당황한 듯 고개를 숙이더니 코트 주머니를 뒤적거렸다. "폰을 내 차에 두고 내렸더라고."   
  
존이 작고 깨끗한 손을 내밀었다. 셜록은 새빨간 손으로 이불 안쪽을 더 꽉 쥐었다. "테이블 위에 놔주시겠어요?" 셜록이 현관 바로 안쪽에 화분이 놓여있는 곳을 향해 고개를 까닥였다. 존은 아무 말 없이 손을 뻗어 셜록의 블랙베리를 내려놓았다. "고마워요."   
  
"너 괜찮아? 뭐라도 사다줄까?" 존은 괜히 꼼지락거리면서 적극적으로 나섰다.   
  
"그냥 가는 게 좋을 것 같아요," 셜록이 말했다. "이러다가 옮기면 안 되죠." 괜히 기침을 더 했다. "전 괜찮습니다. 이래 보여도 나름 의사입니다."   
  
존은 정말 괜찮겠냐는 듯 어색한 미소를 지었다. 하지만 굳이 셜록의 사적인 생활에 끼어들고 싶지는 않은 것처럼 보였다. "알았어," 그가 드디어 말했다. "빨리 낫기를 바랄게. 필요한 거 있으면 문자 줘."   
  
셜록이 입꼬리만 살짝 당기자 존은 더 이상 고집을 부리지 않고 떠났다.   
  
셜록은 문을 쾅 닫은 후 역겹게 달라붙던 이불보를 거칠게 잡아뜯었다. 새빨갛게 하얀 천이 발 밑에 떨어졌다. 이제 저건 다시는 쓸 수 없다. 저 멍청이의 피가 닿았던 이불을 덮고 밤에 잘 수 있을 리가 없었다.   
  
그는 신발을 도로 신은 후 신경질을 부리며 사무실로 들이닥쳤다.   
  
사무실은 천장부터 바닥까지 전부 비닐 천으로 덮여있었다. 비닐이 구겨진 부분에는 벌써 빨간 피가 가득 고이고 있었고 그 위에는 손발이 묶인 채 피를 흘리는 런던 필하모닉의 실력 없는 바순 연주자, 테리 구드윈이 누워있었다. 그는 건강하지만 머리 숱이 적은 통통한 남자였고 그의 초록색 눈동자는 애처롭게 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘렸다. 입에 물린 재갈 때문에 그는 꺽꺽 대는 소리만 내질렀다. 이제 다른 소리는 평생 내볼 일이 없을 것이다.   
  
셜록은 다시 돌아와서 잔인할 정도로 천천히 남자의 뺨을 구두 발꿈치로 눌렀다.   
  
"나를 또 방해했군," 그는 피부에 자국이 남을 정도로 꾹 밟았다. "그딴 아마추어 수준으로 역대 최고의 교향곡을 연주해서 내 저녁시간을 망친 걸로도 모자라 이젠 그 더러운 피를 튀기는 바람에 친구에게 거짓말을 하게 만들었어. 저 사람한테는 거짓말 하면 안 된단 말이야."   
  
셜록은 얼굴을 차버리고는 테리 뒤쪽으로 몇 발자국 이동했다. 셜록은 세심하게 정리해둔 책상 위에 놓인 장비들을 살펴보았고 그런 셜록을 계속 눈으로 쫓기 위해 남자는 억지로 몸을 굴렸다.   
  
"존은 생각보다 영리해," 셜록이 중얼댔다. "이런 일이 계속 쌓이다 보면 의심으로 바뀌는 법이지."   
  
뼈를 바를 수 있도록 가늘게 제작된 나이프 위로 손가락이 멈추었다. 손잡이를 조심스럽게 쥔 후 쇠부분이 조명에 비치도록 천천히 들어올렸다. 뒤쪽에서 웅얼거리던 신음소리가 갑자기 다급해졌다.   
  
"상관없어," 최근에 날을 갈아둔 칼을 훑어보며 셜록이 목소리를 낮추었다. 현관 문 앞에 서있던 존의 부드러운 살결로 머릿속이 가득해졌다. "그 사람은 나중에 생각해도 돼."   
  
존에 대한 기억을 정리한 후 셜록은 목표물을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 그는 쉐프처럼 능숙한 손놀림으로 칼을 휙 돌려 잡더니 테리의 몸뚱어리 주변을 돌기 시작했다.   
  
"내가 쇼스타코비치의 라이브 공연을 얼마나 오랫동안 기다렸는지 알고 있나? 음감이라곤 없는 그 바순 연주만 아니었어도 행복하게 저녁을 만끽했을 텐데. 악단 사람들과 연습을 자주 안 한 건가? 이해할 수가 없군. 나중에 한번 곰곰이 생각해봤지, 어떻게 이런 실력으로 그 중요한 공연에 참가하게 됐을까?" 셜록은 역겨워하며 눈을 찡그렸다. "진작에 눈치챘어야 했어. 당신은 누군가의 아들이거나 형제겠지. 상류층 사람들은 능력보다 가족관계를 더 중요시하는 경향이 있으니까 말야."   
  
테리는 낑낑 소리를 내며 반항을 했다. 셜록은 테리의 머리맡에 쭈그려 앉아 그 공포를 즐겼다. 칼을 눈 아래에 갖다 대자 남자는 순식간에 조용해졌다.   
  
"잘했어," 셜록이 만족하며 말했다. "굳이 뭐라고 대답하지 않아도 돼. 재갈을 빼줄 생각은 없으니까. 이건 대화해보자고 하는 짓이 아니야. 당신이 무슨 말을 해도 관둘 생각은 없어. 조금 위로를 해보자면 피할 수 없으니 즐기면 된다고 생각해."   
  
전혀 위안이 되지 않는 모양이었다. 남자는 덜덜 떨며 기어서라도 도망갈 기세로 몸을 꿈틀댔다. 셜록이 눈 아래 얇은 피부에 칼날을 밀어 넣자 피가 눈물방울처럼 고였다.   
  
셜록은 몸을 숙여 테리 구드윈의 귀에다가 속삭였다. "조만간 런던 필하모닉 후원자들을 대상으로 디너 파티를 열 생각이야. 당신이 아는 사람들도 있을 걸? 당신을 악단에 넣어주고 천재의 작품을 망쳐버린 장본인들이니까. 나는 그 사람들에게 당신을 되돌려줄 생각이야. 잘 다진 다음에 기름에 절여서 말야." 정육점에서 고기를 만져보듯 셜록은 남자의 몸을 꼬집었다. "살집이 있어서 양은 푸짐하겠군."   
  
셜록의 표정이 어두워졌다. 그는 난폭하게 칼을 쑤셔 넣었다. 남자는 재갈에다가 대고 진정한 비명을 질렀다. 이제 그는 죽음을 직감하고 있었다.   
  
그날 저녁, 손님들은 하나 같이 음식이 맛있다고 칭찬을 늘여놨고 셜록은 사람 좋은 미소를 지어주었다. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
그렉슨 경감의 팀원들은 이른 저녁에 모여 카피캣 사건과 관련된 회의를 했다. 내일 무슨 일이 일어날까에 대한 두려움 때문에 분위기는 무거웠다. 책상 위에는 최신 신문들이 놓여있었고 5년 전에도 그랬듯 셜록 홈즈의 날카로운 얼굴이 사진 속에서 그들을 노려보았다.   
  
현재는 샐리가 화이트보드 앞에서 과거 홈즈 사건 및 카피캣 살인 사건의 피해자들과 사건 날짜들을 나열해놓고는 빨간 마커로 테리 구드윈의 이름에 동그라미를 쳤다.   
  
"범인은 올해 초에 살인을 시작했고," 샐리가 말했다. "홈즈보다 훨씬 빠른 속도로 살인을 하고 있어요. 날짜를 보시면 월일은 일치하지만 연도는 상관 없는 게 보이시죠? 그래서 카피캣 사건들은 시간 순이 아니에요. 홈즈가 벌인 살인들을 전부 일 년으로 압축해서 진행 중이니까요."   
  
그녀는 이름들을 훑어 내려갔고 포인터가 존의 이름에 다다르자 얼굴을 붉혔다. 존의 생명이 위험하다는 사실은 모든 사람들이 잘 알고 있었지만 아무도 말로 꺼내지는 않고 있었다. 그래서 샐리는 답답하고 화가 났다.   
  
그녀는 목을 풀고는 말을 이었다. "최근 템즈에서 발견된 여성 세 명 중 또 한 명의 신분을 밝혀냈습니다. 이름은 몰리 후퍼, 세인트 바츠 병원에서 일하던 부검의입니다. 그녀가 갑자기 집세를 내지 않고 연락도 되지 않자 집주인이 실종 신고를 했는데 집세는 자동 이체로 빠져나가고 있었기 때문에 그녀가 죽은 이후로도 꽤 오랫동안 집세가 전달되고 있던 모양입니다. 통장에 돈이 떨어진 건 상당히 최근 일이에요."   
  
토비는 근처 책상에 몸을 기댄 채 날카롭게 그녀를 올려다보았다. "플렛에는 아무 흔적도 없고? 살펴보러 간 적이 있나?"   
  
"플렛은 예전과 똑같은 상태일 겁니다," 샐리가 대답했다. "이 회의가 끝나면 제가 홉킨스 순경과 함께 가볼 생각입니다. 지금 아는 건 그녀가 집 안에서 살해당했다는 점과 문을 강제로 연 흔적은 없다는 점 정도에요."   
  
"그게 이해가 안 가는군," 토비가 팔짱을 끼며 구시렁댔다. "어떻게 들어간 거지? 여자들은 낯선 사람을 집에 함부로 들이지 않는다고."   
  
"모르는 사람이 아니었을 지도 모르죠," 그렉과 함께 앉아 토비를 바라보고 있던 존이 목소리를 냈다. "노트북 카메라와 마이크를 해킹하고 있었다면 아마 IP주소도 알아낼 수 있었을 테니까 먼저 피해자들에게 접근해서 친한 척을 하다가..." 존이 말꼬리를 흐렸다.   
  
생각에 잠긴 듯 토비의 날카로운 눈빛이 가늘어졌다. 기자 회견이 망하고 나서 토비와 존 사이가 안 좋아졌지만 토비는 그래도 존의 말을 존중하며 들어주고 있었다.   
  
"억지로 열고 들어간 경우도 있긴 했어," 토비가 한참 후에 지적했다. "자물쇠를 땄지."   
  
존은 고개를 저었다. "원하는 피해자를 얻기 위해선 살인 방법을 언제든 바꿀 의향이 있는 놈이니까요. 메시지 전달이 최우선 목적입니다."   
  
"왜 범인이 놈이라고 생각하는 거죠?" 샐리가 포인터로 손가락을 툭툭 치면서 물었다. 그녀는 긴장을 하면 항상 뭔가를 만지작댔다. 그 습관을 억누르기엔 지금 너무 스트레스를 많이 받은 상태였다.   
  
"처음부터 그냥 그렇게 예상하지 않았나?" 그렉이 중얼댔다. 지금은 일이 커져서 사람들이 늘어나긴 했지만 그렉과 샐리는 처음부터 이 사건에 참여한 담당자였다.   
  
"범인은 남성일 확률이 훨씬 높지, 도노반," 토비가 말했다. "연쇄 살인마는 대부분 남성이기도 하고."   
  
"제가 말을 꺼내기도 전에 셜록은 범인을 남성으로 지칭하는 것 같았어요." 존이 덧붙였다. "너무 당연하다는 듯이요."   
  
샐리의 인내심이 결국 끊겼다. "오호라, 위대한 셜록 님이 그렇게 말씀하셨다니--"  
  
"도노반!" 토비가 으르렁댔다. "그만해. 새로운 접근 방법을 시도하는 건 좋지만 괜히 일을 복잡하게 만들지 말고 일단은 남성으로 지칭하자고."   
  
터진 댐처럼 샐리의 마음속에 몇 년 동안 쌓였던 억울함이 쏟아져 나오기 시작했다.   
  
"지금 무슨 살인범의 말을 진리인양 떠받들어 모시고 있는 이 상황이 저는 정말 지겹습니다!" 그녀가 외쳤다. "홈즈는 몇 달 동안, 아니 몇 년 동안 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않고 우리에게 거짓말을 해온 사람이에요! 설령 이 사건의 전말에 대해 아는 게 있다고 해도 우리한테 솔직하게 말해줄 확률이 얼마나 되죠? 그는 절대 말해주지 않을 겁니다. 그 자식은 자기 욕심만 챙기는 소시오패스라고요. 우리가 미련을 못 버리고 불쌍한 존을 계속 파견 보낼 정도로만 적당히 힌트를 흘리고 있는 거에요."   
  
"강제로 가는 건 아닙니다," 존이 얼른 변명했다. 샐리는 대놓고 웃지 않았을 뿐 얼굴에 감정을 그대로 드러냈다.   
  
"당신은 정말 거짓말을 못해요, 존. 존은 충분히 은퇴할 만한 명분이 있었는데도 강제로 끌려왔고, 우리는 어떻게든 우리 무능함을 덮어보려고 당신이 떠올려서는 안 되는 일들을 떠올리도록 강요하고 있어요. 셜록은 당신을 이용하고 있어요. 자신의 즐거움을 위해서 존을 고문하고 있는 거에요. 우리도 당신을 이용하고 있고요," 주변 사람들이 뭔가 중얼댔지만 그녀는 조용히 하라는 듯 손을 흔들었다. "아니요, 이용하고 있는 게 맞잖아요. 다들 인정은 안 하고 있지만 당신을 보호해줘도 모자랄 판에 적반하장으로 이 전쟁터에 끌고 나왔다는 사실이 전 역겨워요. 이걸 좀 보라고요!"   
  
그녀는 걱정스러울 정도로 무표정한 존의 얼굴이 1면에 실린 '텔레그래프' 신문지를 거칠게 집어 들었다.   
  
"기자 회견을 하자고 한 건 존이었어," 토비가 털을 곤두세우며 화난 목소리로 말했다. 샐리는 적당히 하라는 그의 신호를 눈치챘다.   
  
"경감님," 샐리가 이를 악 물고 정중하게 말했다. "제가 한마디만 더 해도--"  
  
"하지 말게," 토비가 거부했다. "무슨 말을 하려는 지는 알겠어. 발표는 끝난 거지?"   
  
샐리는 그 차가운 눈길을 한동안 마주보며 버텨보았지만 토비 그렉슨과의 눈싸움을 이겨낼 수 있는 사람은 별로 없었다. 토비의 압박감이 불도저처럼 그녀를 치고 지나갔다. "네, 경감님," 그녀가 약간 힘이 빠진 목소리로 결국 답했다.   
  
토비는 큰 소리로 손뼉을 한번 쳤다. "좋았어! 그럼 다들 상황이 정리됐을 테니, 다시 증거를 살펴보도록 해!" 사람들이 싫은 소리를 냈다. 그나마 야근 수당이라도 받고 있으니까 이러고 버티고 있었다. "도노반, 홉킨스, 후퍼 씨 플렛에 가서 제대로 살펴보고 와. 그리고 도노반," 토비가 명심하라는 듯 목소리를 낮게 깔았다. "음모론은 그만 주장해, 알았지? 우리는 이 개자식을 잡기 위해 힘을 합쳐서 일하고 있는 현직, 전직 경찰들일 뿐이야."   
  
샐리가 고개를 짧게 까닥였다. "네, 경감님."   
  
그녀를 바라보는 존의 시선이 느껴졌다. 그래서 다른 경찰들이 각자 위치로 돌아간 후 존이 그녀에게 말을 걸었을 때 별로 놀라지는 않았다. 샐리가 코트와 필기장을 챙기는 동안 존은 뒤에서 얼쩡댔다. 그녀의 어깨를 토닥이고 싶었지만 참고 있는 것처럼 보였다.   
  
"괜찮아요?" 존이 손을 쥐었다 폈다 하며 말을 건넸다.   
  
샐리는 입을 꽉 다물고는 존을 돌아보았다. "당신은 여기 있으면 안 된다고 생각해요, 존."   
  
존이 끄덕였다. "그건 저도 그렇게 생각해요," 그가 인정했다. "하지만 저는 원해서 여기 있는 겁니다. 여기 있어야만 해요. 집에서 혼자 신문이나 읽고 있으라고 한다면 전 미쳐버릴 거에요."   
  
"전 그저--" 샐리가 한숨을 쉬며 이마를 손등으로 문질렀다. "존은 이제 일반 시민이에요. 경찰들이 보호조치를 취해줘야 하는데 오히려 당신을 위험한 상황에 몰아넣고 있다고요."   
  
"전 멀쩡해요," 존이 그녀를 안심시키려 했다.   
  
샐리는 고개를 저었다. "계속 그렇게 자신을 속이지 마요."   
  
"샐리!" 홉킨스 순경이 다급한 표정으로 불렀다. 아 맞다. 몰리 후퍼 집으로 가야 했다. 샐리는 한숨을 푹 쉬면서 몸을 돌리고는 홉킨스에게 걸어갔다. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
해는 이미 졌다. 그렉은 힘겹게 코트를 입었다. 고단한 하루였다. 방 건너편에서 존도 쳐져보이는 얼굴로 코트를 입었다. 코트 깃을 세우자 그 끝이 부드러운 금발 머리카락에 닿았다. 그렉이 다가오니 존은 무슨 일이냐는 듯 뒤돌아보았다.   
  
"오늘 도와줘서 고마웠어," 그렉이 바닥을 쳐다보며 근처 책상을 괜스레 만지작댔다.   
  
존이 고개를 까닥였다. "별말씀을."   
  
"이제 집에 가는 건가?"   
  
"네."   
  
그렉이 뭔가를 망설이는 게 눈에 보였는지 존은 궁금해 하는 표정을 지었다.   
  
"왜요?"   
  
"그냥...아마 지금쯤이면 자네 플렛에 기자들이 대기하고 있을지도 몰라." 그렉이 말했다. 덤으로 연쇄 살인마도 한 명. "그래서 생각해보니까 내 집에서 자고 가는 건 어떨까 해서. 손님용 침실이 하나 있거든."   
  
존은 머리를 끄덕이며 곰곰이 생각해보는 것 같았다. "아내 분께서 싫어하시지 않을까요?" 그가 물었다.   
  
그렉은 고개를 저었다. "먼 데 사는 친구를 만나러 가느라 한동안 집을 비웠어. 사실 집에 있었어도 와이프는 별로 신경 안 썼을 거야." 그는 어깨를 으쓱거리며 웃었다. "그리고 나도 자네가 안전하다는 걸 직접 확인하는 게 더 마음이 편해. 아무래도 책임감을 좀 느끼거든. 이 일에 자네를 끌어들인 건 나였으니까--"  
  
"끌어들인 게 아니에요," 존이 단호하게 말했다. "제 발로 걸어왔죠."   
  
그렉은 숨을 들이마셨다. "자네가 와줬으면 좋겠어," 그가 반복했다. "그러는 편이 더 안심이 될 것 같아." 

존은 뭔가를 뒤지듯 그렉의 얼굴을 살피더니 미소를 지었다. "알았어요," 그가 동의했다. "가는 길에 장이나 보시죠. 배고파 죽겠네요." 

  
  
* * *

  
  
그렉의 식탁은 중식 테이크아웃으로 가득했다. 두 사람은 그릇을 들고 소파에 앉아 텔레비전을 보며 면발과 뉴스를 동시에 씹어댔다. 긴장을 풀어보려고 둘 다 맥주도 몇 잔 했다. 그렉이 존보다 더 많이 마신 것 같긴 하지만 아무렴 어떠랴.   
  
"괜한 스캔들만 불러일으키지 말고 사람들한테 조심하라고 경고나 했으면 좋겠어요," 존은 머리가 지끈거리는지 콧등을 문질렀다. 달려드는 기자들을 몸으로 가로막은 경비원들 사이로 존의 모습이 화면에 비쳤다. 그렉은 옆에 앉은 실제 존의 표정이 어두워지는 것을 바라보았다.   
  
"괜찮아?"   
  
존이 티비를 쳐다보다가 약간 늦은 타이밍에 숨을 들이마시며 그렉을 힐끔거렸다. "전 괜찮아요. 그래도 기자회견은 의미가 있었다고 생각하니까요."   
  
텔레비전 불빛 때문에 그의 얼굴이 유독 창백해 보였다.   
  
예전에 존이 더 창백한 얼굴로 병원 침대 위에 누워있던 안 좋은 기억이 떠오르자 그렉은 맥주를 한참 들이켰다. 그 침대 옆에 앉아 느끼던 분노와 답답함이 이렇게나 생생한데 그게 5년 전이라니 이해가 안 갔다. 애초에 홈즈가 범죄현장에 들어올 수 있도록 허락한 게 그렉 자신이었다는 사실이 증오스러웠다.   
  
"내일 아무 일도 없을 확률이 얼마나 될까?" 그렉이 괜한 기대를 하지 않으려 노력하며 중얼댔다.   
  
"잘 모르겠어요," 존이 조용히 답했다. "사람들이 경계할 테니 일을 저지르기가 훨씬 어려워졌겠죠."   
  
"우리가 한 방 먹일 수 있었으면 좋겠어," 그렉이 맥주를 끝까지 들이키고는 캔을 확 구겨서 테이블에 올려놨다. "그놈의 메시지를 망쳐버려야지."   
  
존은 초점이 풀린 눈동자로 멍하니 티비를 쳐다봤다. "흐음."   
  
별로 확신이 없어 보였다. 그리고 딱 죽을 만큼 지쳐 보였다. 존은 소파에 머리를 툭 기대고는 긴 하품을 해댔다. 눈 아래가 푹 꺼졌다.   
  
"이제 자야 할 것 같아요."   
  
"그래," 그렉은 움직이지 않고 대답했다. 방이 어디 있는지는 이미 다 알려줬다. "잘 자게."   
  
"안녕히 주무세요," 존이 살짝 끄덕이며 몸을 일으키더니 터덜터덜 거실을 나갔다.   
  
오랜만에 누군가가 집 안에서 돌아다니니까 기분이 좋다. 그렉은 카펫과 화장실 타일 위를 돌아다니는 존의 발자국 소리, 이 닦는 소리, 그리고 스위치를 딸칵 끄는 소리에 귀를 기울였다. 뉴스 채널들만 계속 돌려보던 그렉은 사실 존이 범인이고 셜록에게 조언을 구하러 감옥에 들락거리고 있다는 어이없는 가설을 듣고는 화가 나서 티비를 꺼버렸다. 그렉은 컴컴한 어둠 속에서 혼자 답답해해다가 갑자기 떠오른 샐리 도노반의 주장을 신경 쓰지 않으려고 애썼다. 그렉이 존을 셜록의 손아귀 안으로 다시 밀어 넣기 며칠 전까지는 존이 근심 없이 웃을 줄 알았다는 사실도. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
그렉이 예상했듯이 존이 살던 건물 밖에는 파파라치들이 대기하고 있었다. 차를 타고 경찰국으로 향하는 길에 두 사람은 존의 집 앞에서 어슬렁거리는 무리를 지나쳤고 존은 그 모습에 충격을 받은 것 같았다.   
  
"믿을 수가 없어요..." 그가 중얼거리며 행여나 눈에 띌까 자세를 낮추었다. 차 밖으로 보이지는 않겠지만 괜히 무리를 하고 싶진 않았다.   
  
"거봐," 그렉이 말했다. "저놈들은 끈질기다니까."   
  
언론은 계속 똑같은 기자회견 화면만 반복재생하는 것에 질린 듯 했다. 사진들도 점점 중복되고 있었다. 새로운 보도자료를 위해서라면 많은 돈을 지불할 것이다.   
  
존은 불편하게 몸을 뒤척였다. "도대체 저한테서 바라는 게 뭐죠?"   
  
그렉이 허허 웃었다. "아무거나. 어떤 반응이든 끌어내고 싶은 거니까 무조건 건드리지 않는 게 잘하는 거야."   
  
존은 컬버튼 스미스 박사와 그가 보여준 잔인한 사진들을 떠올리며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
그 다음 날 아침이 되자 사건을 언론에 알린 효과가 나타나기 시작했다. 토비 그렉슨이 사무실에서 바쁘게 일하는 동안 컴퓨터가 바이러스에 걸린 것 같다며 불안해하는 시민들의 전화가 연이어 걸려왔다. 예상하고 있었던 거짓 자백들도 함께 들어왔고 그들을 심문하기 위해 빠지는 경찰들 때문에 점점 일손이 빠듯해지고 있었다.   
  
홉킨스 순경이 사무실을 찾아와서는 살인범이 자신을 지켜보고 있는 것 같다고 전화를 해온 어떤 젊은 남자에 대한 보고를 했다.   
  
"범인은 여성들만 노린다는 걸 이해 못 하는 건가?" 토비가 지친 듯 말했다.   
  
"그냥 걱정이 돼서 그런 것 같습니다, 경감님," 홉킨스가 눈썹을 모았다. "그리고 실제로도 컴퓨터가 피해자들과 동일한 현상을 보이고 있고요."   
  
토비는 대충 문을 향해 손을 저었다. "알았어. 가서 확인해보고 오게. 하지만 빨리 돌아와, 안 그래도 사람이 부족하다고."   
  
"네, 경감님," 홉킨스가 발을 동동 구르며 서둘러 사무실을 떠나는 순간 토비는 그 일을 까맣게 잊어버렸다. 

  
  
* * *

 

셜록의 이름이 뉴스에서 오르내리고 기자들이 수시로 전화를 해대자 컬버튼 스미스 박사는 병원 지하 감방에 갇혀있는 유명인사를 방문하러 간만에 내려왔다.   
  
셜록은 침대 위에 배를 깔고 누워 100번도 넘게 읽어본 신문을 다시 읽어보고 있었다. 그는 컬버튼의 존재를 완전히 무시했다. 눈빛이라도 한번 받아보려고 컬버튼은 계속 헛기침을 해봤지만 소용 없었다.   
  
"재밌지, 안 그래?" 컬버튼이 결국 약삭빠른 미소를 지으며 먼저 말을 걸었다.   
  
"존이 여길 찾아왔다는 건 당신이 알려줬군요,' 셜록이 신문을 접고는 바닥에 내려놓았다. 그가 컬버튼에게 매우 강렬한 시선을 보내자 컬버튼은 뒤통수가 따끔거릴 지경이었다.   
  
"자네가 자초한 거야, 셜록," 그가 말하며 왔다갔다 걷기 시작했다. 셜록은 고개를 살짝 돌리며 그를 눈으로 쫓았다. "내 부탁을 계속 무시했잖아. 내가 무슨 소리를 해도 귓등으로도 듣지 않으니 어쩔 수 없이 좀 더 강하게 밀어본 거야."   
  
"무슨 소리죠." 셜록이 물었다. 그는 컬버튼이 구토하는 모습을 지켜보는 듯한 표정으로 얼굴을 찡그렸다.   
  
"기자들이 하루 종일 존의 집 앞에서 죽치고 있다고 하더군," 컬버튼이 걸음을 멈추고 셜록을 정면으로 쳐다보았다. 셜록의 차가운 눈동자가 가늘어졌지만 그 속에 담긴 분노를 풀 곳은 아무데도 없었다. "존이 지금 얼마나 힘들지 생각해봐," 컬버튼이 안타까워했다. "그런 끔찍한 경험을 언론 앞에서 전부 드러내야만 하다니. 카피캣도 곧 존을 죽이러 갈 거라는 소문이 돌더군. 존에게 그런 운명을 안겨주니 기분이 어떤가?"   
  
셜록은 한동안 아무 말도 하지 않더니 고개를 갸우뚱했다. "원하는 게 뭡니까?"   
  
"너 자신에 대해서 전부 말해줘," 컬버튼이 얼른 대답했다. 셜록이 피식 하자 그는 불쾌한 심정을 겨우 억눌렀다. "난 책을 쓰고 싶어. 자네 같이 미친 놈들만 하루 종일 상대해야 하는 이 딴 병원은 접어버릴 수 있을 만한 돈이 필요해. 출판의 기회를 노려보기에 아주 좋은 시기라고. 자네 이름이 한창 또 날리고 있으니까 말야."   
  
"뻔하네요," 셜록이 우습다는 듯 천장을 올려다봤다. "제 인생을 다 까발리면 그 대가로 제가 얻는 게 뭐죠?"   
  
컬버튼이 어깨를 으쓱댔다. "자네가 좋아하는 존을 그만 괴롭히도록 하지."   
  
셜록의 눈빛이 홱 컬버튼을 향했다. "괴롭히든 말든 상관없습니다만."   
  
"참나, 홈즈." 컬버튼이 인상을 썼다. 뭐, 셜록이 자신의 이득을 위해 친구인 척 연기하는 것도 처음은 아닐 테지. 어쩌면 남들이 생각하는 것만큼 존이 그렇게 소중한 건 아닐 수도 있겠다. 그는 답답해하며 양손을 들어올렸다. "그럼 대가로 원하는 게 뭔가? 내가 할 수 있는 범위 내라면 힘을 써보도록 하지."   
  
"한번 생각해 보겠습니다," 셜록이 도도하게 대답했다. 그러더니 갑자기 눈빛이 계산적으로 바뀌었다. "협상을 하는 김에 꺼내는 말이지만 당신을 유명하게 만들어줄 수 있는 정보는 한가지 더 있죠." 셜록은 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. "출판사들도 좋아할 만하고요."   
  
컬버튼은 아무렇지 않은 척 허리에 손을 올렸다. "오호?"   
  
셜록이 싱긋 웃자 하얀 치아가 보였다. "카피캣 살인마의 정체."   
  
컬버튼의 심장이 갑자기 뛰기 시작했다. 그는 포커페이스를 유지하기 위해 애썼다. 셜록과 도박을 해볼 수 있는 기회였다. "누군지 알고 있단 말인가?" 그가 혀로 마른 입술을 축이며 물었다.   
  
"처음부터 알고 있었어요," 셜록이 고개를 까닥이며 대답했다.   
  
"그럼 자네 친구에게는 왜 말을 안 했지?"   
  
셜록은 손을 내려다보며 긴 손가락을 긁적였다. "존은 저에게 해줄 수 있는 게 여기 와주는 것밖에 없으니까요. 제가 모든 걸 다 알려주면 더 이상 찾아오지 않을 테고 반대로 정보를 품고 있으면 계속 찾아오겠죠."   
  
컬버튼은 마지못해 존경하는 표정을 했다. "머리를 썼군."   
  
셜록은 별일 아니라는 듯 손을 흔들었다. "간단한 수법이지만 누구에게나 통하니까요." 그는 컬버튼을 슬쩍 흘겨보았다. "당신에게도 마찬가지고요."   
  
컬버튼은 팔짱을 끼면서 방금 전 모욕적인 발언을 무시하기로 했다. 셜록은 태연한 척 연기하고 있었지만 평소보다 솔직하게 굴고 있었다. 벌을 준 효과인 걸까? 이번엔 통할지도 모르겠다. "그렇다면 그 범인의 정체를 알려주는 대가로 자네가 원하는 건 뭐지?"   
  
"제가 영원히 감옥을 벗어날 일이 없다는 건 잘 알고 있습니다," 셜록이 한숨을 쉬며 등으로 돌아눕고는 양팔을 침대 옆으로 툭 떨궜다. "하지만, 여생을 지금보다는 좀 더 편하게 살고 싶군요. 태양이 다시 보고 싶어요. 바깥을 볼 수 있는 감방을 마련해주십시오. 나무나 새를 볼 수 있는 곳으로, 바깥 세상의 소리를 들을 수 있는 곳으로 말입니다."   
  
새로운 감방? 그 정도야 식은 죽 먹기다. "창문에 철창은 설치해야 해," 그가 기쁜 마음을 감추며 경고했다. 지금 셜록이 유리하다는 사실을 들키면 안 된다.   
  
"상관없어요," 셜록이 우수에 찬 표정으로 대답했다. 벌써 보이지도 않는 창 밖을 내다보는 것 같았다.   
  
컬버튼이 씩 웃었다. "그렇다면 바로 제공해줄 수 있어. 경비는 여전히 삼엄하겠지만 아주 좋은 곳으로 주지. 살인마의 이름을 대면 바로 이사시켜주겠네."   
  
셜록은 심호흡을 하더니 천천히 날숨을 뱉었다. "이니셜은 E.R.입니다. 나머지는 제가 원하는 걸 얻고 난 다음에 알려주겠습니다."   
  
컬버튼은 신이 나서 머릿속으로 텔레비전에 출연하는 자신의 모습을 상상해보았다. '전문 심리학자'라는 타이틀을 이름 옆에 붙인 채 전파를 타면서 카피캣 살인마의 정체를 밝혀낸 영웅으로 추앙 받는 자신의 모습을. "지금 당장 이사하기는 힘들어," 그가 사과를 했다. "감방 앞부분을 유리로 다시 만들어야 하니까. 지금은 그냥 철창으로 되어있거든."   
  
"나머지 정보는 새 방으로 이사한 다음에 말하겠습니다," 셜록이 냉정한 목소리로 반복했다.   
  
별로 어려운 일은 아니다. 컬버튼은 인상을 썼다. 살인마가 또 일을 저지르기 전에 빨리 이사를 시키고 정보를 얻어내는 게 나을 것 같았다. 한동안은 임시로 경비를 증설하면 될 것이다. 예전에 셜록을 단순한 철창 방에 가둬놓았을 때 벌어졌던 일은 이미 뼈저리게 알고 있었다. 홈즈의 팔길이를 감안해서 바닥에 선을 지정해놓고 홈즈가 구속복을 입고 있지 않을 때는 그 선을 넘지 않도록 주의하면 되지 않을까.   
  
게다가 방을 옮기면 셜록도 한동안은 기분이 좋겠지. 위험한 짓은 하지 않을 것이다.   
  
그래, 이사를 빨리 진행시키는 편이 좋겠다. 이번에야말로 책을 내보려면 셜록을 최대한 자기 편으로 만들어놓는 게 중요했다.   
  
"오늘은 날씨가 아주 좋아, 홈즈," 컬버튼이 씩 웃으면서 말했다. "자네가 직접 볼 수 있도록 해주지." 

 

* * *

  
  
경계하는 보조원들이 컬버튼의 감독 하에 구속복을 입히고 입가리개를 씌우는 동안 셜록은 얼굴에서 힘을 풀었다. 지금 그의 얼굴은 빠르게 돌아가는 두뇌를 숨기기 위한 가면이었다.   
  
셜록으로부터 다양한 공격을 받았던 직원들은 다들 두려워하는 눈치였다. 셜록은 그들이 무슨 짓을 하든 최대한 얌전히 굴려고 노력했다. 복도를 따라 이동한 후 계단을 올라가는 동안 직원들은 셜록이 묶여있는 들것을 통째로 들고 이동하느라 힘겨워했다. 셜록은 머리가 고정돼서 움직일 수 없었지만 계단을 나오자 주변이 많이 밝아졌다는 걸 알아챘다.   
  
드디어 1층에 도착했다. 셜록이 계단 숫자를 제대로 세고 있었다면 그보다 더 위층으로 이동하는 것 같았다. 2층. 아직 창문은 눈에 보이지 않았지만 복도를 비추는 빛은 분명 햇빛이었다. 3층. 이송용 들것을 내려놓는 직원들에게서 기뻐하는 해방감이 느껴졌다. 넓고 개방된 복도를 지나고 문을 통과하면서 셜록은 크림색 바닥과 새하얀 벽을 눈으로 쫓았다. 지하와는 느낌이 전혀 달랐다. 소독약 냄새와 깨끗한 피부 냄새를 들이마셨다. 셜록이 지나가자 얼른 몸을 피하는 의사들과 간호사들의 발자국 소리가 들렸다.   
  
셜록은 그런 식으로 모으던 정보들을 전부 저장해두고는 다시 현재에 집중했다. 드디어 창문이 보였다. 들것에 실려가는 동안 셜록은 목을 왼쪽으로 겨우 꺾어 파란 하늘에 떠있는 노란 태양을 훔쳐보았다.   
  
새로운 감방에 도착했다. 오후 햇빛이 잘 들어오는 넓고 밝은 방이었다. 이사를 마친 셜록은 나무로 된 책상 앞에 앉아 창문 밖을 쳐다보며 그저 경이로워했다.   
  
"이름은?" 컬버튼이 물었다.   
  
그의 목소리가 아주 먼 곳에서 들리는 것 같았다. 아니, 셜록이 물속에 잠긴 것 같기도 했다.   
  
"미스터 에드 링," 그가 천천히 말했다. "독일인, 과거에 거미 공포증을 앓았습니다."   
  
셜록은 신이 난 컬버튼의 표정에 눈길도 주지 않았다.   
  
창 밖에서는 나무들이 바람에 흔들렸고 셜록은 그 바람을 직접 쐰다고 상상해보았다. 이 병원 주변이 이렇게 아름다울 줄은 전혀 몰랐다.   
  
그리고 태양! 꿈속에서나 보던 것이다. 몇 년 동안 형광등과 어둠에만 익숙해진 상태여서 그 강렬한 빛에 반사적으로 눈물이 고였지만 셜록은 너무나 아름답게 하늘을 밝히고 있는 햇빛으로부터 시선을 뗄 수가 없었다. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
존, 그렉 그리고 토비가 최근 인터뷰 자료를 훑어보고 있는데 토비의 폰이 요란하게 울렸다. 경찰 중 한 명이 건 전화였다. 토비는 조용히 하라고 손을 들어올리더니 전화를 받았다.   
  
"그렉슨 경감입니다," 그가 스피커 모드를 켜며 말했다.   
  
들려온 목소리는 똑부러졌지만 약간 떨리고 있었다. "경감님, 프레드 포스터 순경입니다. 아까 제보자를 만나러 간 홉킨스를 다시 바래다주려고 막 도착했는데요...."   
  
남자는 많이 당황한 듯 말끝을 흐렸다. 토비는 침착하게 기다렸다.   
  
"홉킨스가 살해당했습니다, 경감님." 포스터 순경의 목소리가 갈라졌다. 사무실에서 함께 듣고 있던 형사들의 마음이 무겁게 가라앉았다. "사방이 피 투성이예요. 현장을 그대로 보존하기 위해서 오래 들어가있진 않았습니다."   
  
토비가 고개를 숙였다. "잘했네."   
  
"지금 밖에 서있습니다만 추가 인원이 필요합니다. 혼자서는 도저히 할 수 없어요."   
  
"당장 사람을 보내겠네," 토비가 바로 대답했다. "조금만 더 견뎌, 포스터."   
  
그는 전화를 끊고는 폰을 책상 위로 떨구었다. 양손으로 머리를 감쌌다. 크나큰 패배였다.   
  
"그 놈이었어요," 존이 허공을 바라보며 말했다. 온몸에서 힘이 빠진 것 같았다. "아까 바이러스에 걸렸다고 전화했던 남자요. _다 잡았었는데_."  
  
토비는 스스로에게 화가 났는지 얼굴을 벅벅 문질러댔다. 어깨가 심하게 굳어있었다. "내가 홉킨스를 거기로 보냈다고. 그것도 혼자서."   
  
그렉은 존과 시선을 빠르고 주고 받더니 조용히 토비를 위로했다. "알고 그런 게 아니잖아요, 토비."   
  
"그래, 그건 그렇지만..." 토비는 힘없이 의자에 몸을 기대고는 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. "둘이서 갔다 오게. 레스트라드, 감식반도 불러." 

  
  
* * *

  
  
존과 그렉이 현장에 도착하자 길거리에 주차된 경찰차가 보였다. 포스터 순경은 현관 앞에 서있다가 귀신에 홀린 듯한 창백한 얼굴로 서둘러 마중을 나왔다. 존은 순간 강렬한 패닉을 느꼈다. 스피커 너머로 들리던 덜덜 떨리는 목소리가 기억났다.   
  
그렉은 포스터가 묻기 전에 대답했다. "감식반은 바로 따라오고 있습니다. 현장을 보여주세요."   
  
포스터는 망설이더니 마음을 굳혔다. "이쪽입니다," 그는 환기를 안 한 듯 답답한 냄새가 나는 플렛 안으로 그들을 안내했다.   
  
수수한 복도를 따라 걷기를 잠깐, 포스터는 살짝 열린 문 앞에 멈춰서서 존을 이상한 눈빛으로 쳐다봤다. "당신이 존 왓슨이에요?"   
  
존이 눈썹을 치켜 떴다. "네," 그가 무뚝뚝하게 답했다.   
  
"당신은...안 들어가는 편이 좋을 거에요."   
  
존이 인상을 쓰며 고개를 갸우뚱거렸다. "어째서요?"   
  
옆에서 그렉이 불안해하는 것이 느껴졌지만 존은 포스터에게서 시선을 떼지 않았다. 포스터는 존의 강압적인 시선 앞에 긴장한 듯 침을 삼켰다. "그게..."   
  
존은 예감이 왔다. 안에 있는 게 뭔지는 몰라도 그렉은 분명 존을 현장에 못 들어가게 할 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 존은 애 취급 받는 게 지긋지긋했다. 그렉이 입을 열었지만 존은 뚱한 표정으로 그들을 밀치고는 어깨로 문을 열면서 거실로 들어섰다.   
  
피 냄새와 갓 잘린 살덩이 냄새가 존을 덮쳤다.   
  
홉킨스 경사는 새빨갛게 물든 카펫 한가운데에 배를 깔고 엎드려 있었다. 셔츠는 벗겨져서 등 양쪽 살덩이가 잘려나간 모습이 그대로 보였다. 시체의 내장이 보이자 존은 예전 고통을 기억하며 반사적으로 자신의 흉터 위에 손을 댔다. 흐른 피의 양을 보니 아직 살아있을 때 난도질을 당한 것 같았다.   
  
"맙소사," 깜짝 놀랄 정도로 가까운 거리에서 그렉이 중얼거렸다. 그는 존을 따라 들어와 커다랗게 뜬 눈으로 벽을 쳐다보고 있었다. 존은 그렉의 시선을 따라갔다. 심장이 철렁 내려앉았다.   
  
촌스러운 벽지 위쪽에는 아직 채 마르지 않은 피로 진한 글씨가 써져 있었다. 포스터가 보여주기 싫어했던 바로 그것.   
  
 **다음은 너야 조니보이**  
  
마지막 'ㅣ'는 피가 떨어질 때까지 바닥을 따라 길게 늘어졌다.   
  
존의 몸이 얼어붙었다. 온몸의 피가 빠져나가는 것처럼 한기가 느껴졌고 입 안은 바짝 말랐다. 어렴풋하게 예상만 하고 있던 위험이 현실로 다가왔다. 존은 이제 도망칠 수 없다.   
  
이 살인마는 무조건 잡아야 했다. 이제부터 존이 보호해야 할 사람은 바로 자기 자신이었다.   
  
"존," 그렉의 목소리가 또다시 끼어들었지만 존은 갑자기 밀려든 공포 때문에 말을 한마디도 알아듣기가 어려웠다. 자신이 무력하게만 느껴지는 게 너무 싫었다. 엄마처럼 감싸려 드는 그렉의 태도도 맘에 안 들었다. "존, 나 좀 봐."   
  
존은 돌아보지 않았다. "저는..." 그는 허공에 손짓을 하며 멍하니 입을 열었다. "현장을 살펴봐야겠어요."   
  
"존," 그렉이 좀 더 단호한 목소리로 말했다. 그는 존의 양쪽 어깨를 붙잡고 억지로 몸을 돌렸다. 존은 어설프게 반항했지만 그렉 얼굴에 비치는 진심 어린 걱정에 충격을 받아 반항을 멈추었다. "내 집으로 돌아가," 그렉이 존의 눈동자를 똑바로 바라보며 명령했다. "자네는 지금 쉬어야 해."   
  
존은 입을 몇 번 뻐끔거리다가 겨우 목소리를 냈다. "현장을 그냥 내버려두고 갈 수는..." 그는 말을 끝맺지 못하고 벽을 가리켰다. 그렉은 고개를 내저으면서 말을 이었다.   
  
"아니, 괜찮아. 잘 들어, 이건 내가 해결할게." 존이 다시 몸을 빼자 그렉은 그러도록 내버려 두었다. "우린 이 놈을 잡을 수 있어. 이 방의 몰골을 좀 보라고, 분명히 증거를 남겼을 거야. 약속할게, 존. 내가 처리할 수 있어."   
  
존은 여전히 눈앞이 빙글빙글 돌았다.   
  
"나중에 집에서 보자고," 그렉은 벌써 존의 등을 떠밀고 있었다. "중국음식 또 시켜두지 않겠어?"   
  
"네," 존이 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. "계속 연락 주세요."   
  
시한폭탄을 들고 걷는 사람처럼 긴장한 포스터가 존을 현관까지 바래다주었다.   
  
"홉킨스는 당신 동기였죠?" 존이 물었다. 젊었을 적 두 사람의 모습이 떠올랐다. "비슷한 시기에 들어왔던 기억이 나요."   
  
포스터는 깜짝 놀라더니 다시 봤다는 듯 존을 쳐다보며 고개를 끄덕였다. "네. 저는 일반경찰도 상관 없었지만 홉킨스는 항상 형사가 되고 싶어했어요. 그래서 승진했을 때 아주 좋아하던 기억이..." 포스터의 목소리가 갈라졌다.   
  
"미안해요."   
  
포스터는 강한 진심을 담은 표정을 지었다. "당신은 좋은 사람이에요, 왓슨 씨. 좋은 형사였고요. 다시 현장으로 돌아왔을 때 여전히 감이 살아있는 것 같다고 홉킨스가 한창 칭찬했었어요."   
  
존은 약간 충격을 받았다. "전혀 몰랐습니다."   
  
포스터가 어깨에 힘을 주었다. "저흰 괜찮을 겁니다, 왓슨 씨. 그 놈은 반드시 잡을 거에요. 걱정하실 필요 없어요." 그는 존의 어깨 너머로 뭔가를 쳐다봤다. 택시가 지나갔다. 포스터는 손을 뻗으며 달려가 택시를 잡았다. "타세요," 그가 헥헥대면서도 웃었다. 그러더니 가볍게 고개인사를 하고는 도로 들어갔다.   
  
택시 기사가 호기심에 찬 표정으로 포스터의 뒷모습을 쳐다봤다. 존은 씁쓸한 미소를 지으며 기사가 괜한 질문을 하지는 않을까 걱정했다.   
  
"어디로 모실까요?"   
  
그렉의 집주소가 혀 끝에서 맴돌았지만 존은 도저히 그 주소를 댈 수 없었다.   
  
이 상황에서 혼자만 숨어있을 순 없다.   
  
"워털루로 가주세요." 

  
  
* * *

  
  
버크셔로 향하는 동안 존은 두려움보단 기대감으로 가득한 자신의 모습을 발견했다. 존은 막 떠나는 기차표를 산 후 출발하는 기차를 뒤쫓아가 서둘러 올라탔다. 한참 후 기차 칸에 혼자 남은 존은 메트로 신문의 십자풀이를 하다가 주머니에서 울리는 폰을 받았다.   
  
"여보세요?"   
  
"존," 그렉이 약간 낮춘 목소리로 대답했다. 분위기를 보아하니 그렉은 여전히 현장에 있는 것 같았다. 뒤에서 웅얼거리는 형사들과 감식반의 목소리가 들렸다. "뉴스 봤어?"   
  
존은 망설였다. 집에서 얌전히 기다리고 있지 않다는 사실은 일단 숨기기로 했다. "아직요," 그가 조심스럽게 말했다. 기차가 철로를 지나가며 덜컹거리는 소리를 냈지만 그렉은 눈치채지 못한 것 같았다.   
  
"홈즈를 데리고 있는 병원 소장 알지?"   
  
존은 신문을 떨구고는 허리를 바로 세웠다. "컬버튼 스미스 박사요?"   
  
"맞아. 그 사람의 말에 의하자면 갑자기 홈즈가 마음을 고쳐먹고는 모든 걸 다 폭로했대."   
  
존은 못 믿겠다는 듯 콧방귀를 뀌었다.   
  
"아니, 진짜야," 그렉이 말했다. "지금 뉴스에서 나오고 있다고. 홈즈는 미스터 에드 링이 살인마의 이름이라고 밝히고 몇 가지 신상정보를 말했어. 놈은 독일인이고 과거에 거미 공포증을 앓았다나. 무슨 소린지는 모르겠지만."   
  
"거미 공포증이요?" 존이 혼란스러워 하며 되물었다.   
  
"뭐, 솔직히 말하면," 그렉이 대답했다. "예전에 홈즈와 같이 일할 때도 꼭 그런 이상한 곳에서 구체적인 정보를 주곤 했었지."   
  
셜록의 말을 가볍게 여겨선 안 된다는 사실은 진작에 깨쳤다. 예전에 피해여성들의 컴퓨터 실력에 대한 이야기처럼, 셜록은 항상 조금은 생각을 해봐야 이해할 수 있는 정보를 주곤 했다. 존은 왠지 이번 수수께끼의 답을 벌써 알 것만 같았다. "아니요, 그런 게 아닙니다," 그가 중얼거렸다. "이 범인은 셜록의 환자 중 하나라는 말을 하려는 거에요."   
  
"그래?" 그렉이 놀란 목소리로 되물었다.   
  
"네, 셜록은 공포증 치료를 잘 하는 걸로 유명했거든요. 명성이 높았죠. 셜록의 상담 기록들을 아직 갖고 있다면 예전에 거미 공포증을 치료했던 환자가 있는지부터 살펴보는 게 좋을 거에요." 존은 인상을 썼다. "그렇다면 셜록은 처음부터 이 범인의 정체를 알고 있었다는 뜻이네요." 뭐, 예상은 했었다. 하지만 셜록에게서 확실한 정보를 얻어내기란 보통 일이 아니다 보니.   
  
"조금 어려울 수도 있겠는데," 그렉이 혼잣말을 했다. 셜록이 재판을 시작할 당시에는 상담 기록들의 행방이 상당수 묘연해진 뒤였다. "되는 곳까지 해볼게. 고마워, 존."   
  
"나중에 얘기해요."   
  
존은 폰을 도로 주머니에 넣고 편두통을 없애려 미간을 문질렀다. 셜록은 컬버튼을 싫어했다. 그는 벼룩을 분석할 자격도 없다고 비웃던 셜록의 모습을 많이 봐왔다. 컬버튼 본인도 존과 처음 대화를 했을 때 그런 식의 말을 했었다. 하지만 지금은 셜록의 심리를 꿰뚫어서 얻어낸 정보로 뉴스에까지 출연했다니? 뭔가 수상했다.   
  
셜록이 아무 생각 없이 속내를 털어놨을 리 없다. 셜록이 입을 열면 컬버튼은 그 내용을 바로 언론사에 갖다 바칠 것이라는 사실을 잘 파악하고 있었을 것이다. 어쩌면 자신의 메시지를 밖으로 전달하기 위한 최적의 통로라고 생각했을 지도 모른다. 카피캣 살인마에게 '난 네 정체를 알고 있어'라고 말하고 싶었던 걸까? 혹시 존을 향한 메시지일까?   
  
존은 다시 고개를 숙이고는 메트로 신문에서 적당히 빈 공간을 찾았다. 그리고 볼펜으로 셜록의 힌트들을 나열해봤다.   
  
 _Mr. 에드 링  
  
독일인  
  
과거 거미 공포증을 앓음_  
  
거미 공포증이 있었다는 부분에는 더 이상 숨겨진 게 없는 것 같아서 펜으로 그어버렸다. 자신의 환자 중 한 명이 범인이라고 말하고 싶었던 거겠지.   
  
독일인이라. 범인은 독일 출신이다? 런던에서 살고 있는 독일인? 존은 미간을 모았다. 독일인들이 고기를 좋아한다는 속설 정도 말고는 생각나는 게 없어서 그 정도만 메모를 해두었다.   
  
'미스터 에드 링'이라는 부분이 가장 이상하게 들렸다. 왜 굳이 미스터를 붙였을까. 남성이라는 것을 강조하기 위해서? 그냥 남성이라고 말해도 되는데 다소 불필요한 수식어 같았다. 저 호칭 자체가 중요한 걸지도 모르겠다.   
  
혹시 이건 애너그램인걸까. 존은 단어를 이용한 놀이에는 자신이 있었지만 별다른 아이디어는 떠오르지 않았다. Mister까지 풀어서 써보았지만 여전히 막막했다.   
  
번뜩 생각이 떠올랐다. '독일인'. 영어로 Mister은 독일어로 Herr 이었다. Herr Ed Ring.   
  
Red Herring  
  
셜록은 또 컬버튼을 바보로 만들었다. 존이 입가에 퍼지는 작은 미소를 막지 못했다. 존재하지도 않는 미스터 링 때문에 경찰들이 낭비해야 할 시간을 생각하니 금방 화가 치밀었지만 존은 그래도 셜록이 대단하다는 생각이 들었다. 그리고 범인이 셜록의 환자였다는 부분은 거짓이 아닐 수도 있다. 셜록은 처음부터, 살인마의 정체를 알고 있다는 인상을 팍팍 풍겼으니까.   
  
병원 프론트는 디목이 담당하고 있었다. 존이 다가오자 그는 서투른 연기로 놀라움을 감추려 했다.   
  
"당장 홈즈를 만나야 합니다." 존이 평생 협박을 해본 적이 없었지만 형사로 지낸 경력 덕분에 필요할 때는 협박하는 듯한 분위기를 풍길 수 있었다.   
  
"그건 안됩니다..." 그는 존과 몇 초 이상 눈을 마주치기를 두려워했다. 존은 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다.   
  
"컬버튼 박사님은 어디 계십니까?"   
  
디목은 모니터 화면을 쓱 내려다보았다. "BBC 방송국에 간다고 하셨던 것 같은데요. 어쨌든 여긴 안 계세요."   
  
존은 일부러 천천히 데스크에 양손을 대고는 몸을 앞으로 숙였다. "잘 들으세요," 그가 고개를 살짝 틀며 말했다. "홈즈를 반드시 만나야 합니다. 오늘 경찰이 한 명 살해 당한 건 들었죠?"   
  
"네," 디목이 고개를 한번 끄덕였다. "뉴스에서 봤어요." 그는 비밀을 털어놓듯 조용히 말을 이었다. "저도 돕고는 싶지만 절대 안 돼요. 새 감방으로 옮긴지 얼마 안 돼서 아직 경비가 불안정합니다."   
  
존은 그 말을 덥석 물었다. "무조건 조심할게요," 그가 계속 우겼다. "그냥 얘기만 하면 됩니다." 

  
  
* * *

  
  
셜록의 감방은 반회전문을 통과해서 보이는 복도 끝에 유일하게 존재하는 방이었다. 감방 앞 복도 바닥에는 노란 선이 그어져있었는데 디목은 여러 번 강조하며 그 의미에 대해 설명해주었다. 노란 선은 셜록이 철창 사이로 뻗을 수 있는 최대 길이를 표시한 것이고 그 안쪽은 위험 지역이라고 했다.   
  
 _절대로 선을 넘어가선 안 됩니다. 굉장히 재빠른 놈이에요._  
  
뭐, 그건 존도 잘 알고 있었다.   
  
존은 눈을 감고 심호흡을 한 후 정신을 가다듬으며 반회전문을 열었다.   
  
지하에 있던 감방과 새로운 감방은 확연히 차이가 났다. 이곳은 넓고 환풍도 잘 되어서 공기가 상쾌했다. 경비가 삼엄할 것만 빼면 아주 괜찮은 방이었다. 스미스 박사에게 가짜 이름을 알려준 보상일 것이다. 존의 구두가 딱딱한 바닥에 시끄럽게 울렸지만 셜록은 움직이지 않았다.  
  
키가 크고 늘씬한 형체가 철창을 약간 등진 채 작은 책상 앞에 앉아 창 밖을 내다보고 있었다. 까만 곱슬머리로 덮인 뒤통수가 보였고 창문 유리에 비친 그의 얼굴도 보였다. 셜록은 상당히 침착해 보였다.   
  
"또 왔나요?" 셜록의 눈동자가 살짝 위를 향했다. 존을 직접 보기보단 창문에 비친 그의 모습에 초점을 맞추고 있었다. 목소리는 다정했다.   
  
"또 왔어," 존이 말하며 양 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다.   
  
그걸 눈치 챘는지 셜록은 존의 척추를 따라 소름이 돋을 정도로 만족스러워하는 미소를 지었다. "누가 보면 우리가 사랑하는 사이인 줄 알겠어요," 그가 놀리듯 말하면서 의자를 돌려 존을 마주했다. 석양이 지는 햇빛과 대비되어 피부가 유독 하얗게 보였다. "가로막힌 철창과 엇갈린 운명 때문에 우린 꿈속에서만 함께 할 뿐이죠. 잘 때 제 꿈을 꾸나요, 존?"   
  
존은 오밤중에 눈물을 흘리며 벌떡 일어나 배가 멀쩡한지 손으로 더듬거릴 정도로 생생한 악몽을 꾸곤 했었다.   
  
"아니," 존은 침착하게 말했다.   
  
셜록이 입술을 비죽거렸다. "거짓말."   
  
"왜, 너는 내 꿈을 꿔?" 존이 비꼬자 셜록은 눈을 내리깔았다.   
  
"아, 물론입니다, 꾸준히 꾸고 있죠. 이곳에서 지내면서 자각몽 꾸는 방법을 마스터했거든요." 존이 뭐라 답하기 전에 셜록은 걱정스러운 표정을 지었다. "괜찮습니까? 안색이 안 좋아 보이네요. 디목에게 의자라도 달라고 하시죠."   
  
"서있어도 돼," 존이 바로 답했다. "어차피 오래 안 있을 거야."   
  
셜록은 못 믿겠다는 듯 흐음 목젖을 울렸지만 바로 대화 주제를 바꾸었다. "컬버튼 스미스의 행동에 대해서는 대신 사과하죠. 언론에 많이 시달리는 모양이던데."   
  
존은 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. "그냥 견딜 만해."   
  
존의 몸짓에서 무언가를 발견했는지 셜록은 엑스레이라도 찍는 것처럼 갑자기 눈에 힘을 주었다. "요즘은 레스트라드 집에서 지내고 있군요." 그는 킁킁거리며 냄새를 맡았다. "아내 분은 레스트라드를 떠났고요."   
  
"그냥 친구 집에 놀러갔다고 했어," 존이 말해줬다.   
  
"아뇨," 셜록이 재미있어 했다. "레스트라드는 아내에게 버림받았지만 창피해서 당신에게 말을 못 하고 있는 겁니다." 그는 손가락으로 책상을 두드리며 고개를 살짝 저었다. "창피해서 말 못하는 게 그것뿐만은 아니겠죠."   
  
"오늘 또 살인 사건이 일어났어," 존이 대신 대꾸했다. "이번엔 순경이 당했어."   
  
셜록의 시선이 도로 존에게 돌아왔고 방 안은 갑자기 싸해졌다. 셜록은 확 짜증이 난 것 같았다. 병원에서 허락해주는 일부 뉴스 말고는 바깥 소식을 들을 길이 없다는 게 답답한 모양이었다.   
  
"기자 회견 때문에 살해할 대상 구하기가 힘들어져서 놈이 화를 내고 있어." 존이 계속했다. "메시지를 못 보내게 될 까봐 걱정하던 모양인데 결국은 해냈지."   
  
셜록은 한참 동안 침묵을 지켰다. "지금까지 고수하던 패턴을 깨뜨렸군요," 셜록의 입꼬리가 쳐졌다. 실망한 건가? 존은 알 수 없었다.   
  
"그럴 수밖에 없었던 거지."   
  
"뭐," 셜록이 중얼거리며 다시 창 밖을 내다보았다. "범인의 기분이 별로 좋지는 않겠네요."   
  
"맞아," 존이 고개를 치켜 올리며 용기를 쥐어짜냈다. 셜록의 관심을 끌려면 이 방법밖에 없다는 걸 잘 알았다. "상당히 분노하고 있어. 내가 일을 망쳤다고 생각했는지 다음 번엔 나를 죽이겠다고 메시지를 남겼어."   
  
셜록은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨더니 벌떡 일어나 철창으로 다가왔다. 존의 뱃속이 공포로 뒤틀렸다. "왜 지금 보호조치를 받지 않고 혼자 있죠?" 셜록이 새하얀 손가락으로 까만 철창을 움켜쥐며 따졌다.   
  
"안전가옥에 가있어," 존이 말했다. 그렉의 집도 안전가옥이라고 치자면 말이다. "하지만 난 네가 아는 걸 듣고 싶어서 여기로 왔어. 거짓말은 하면 안 돼." 그가 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. "스미스 박사에게는 거짓말을 했잖아."   
  
"오호?" 셜록이 말을 끌며 천천히 내뱉었다. 뭔가를 기대하듯 눈매가 날카로워졌다.   
  
이것도 혹시 일종의 시험인 걸까. "네가 알려준 그 이름," 존이 설명했다. "Red herring의 글자 순서만 바꾼 이름이잖아."   
  
뿌듯한 지 셜록의 얼굴이 환해졌다. "아주 잘했어요, 존."   
  
"넌 박사를 엉뚱한 방향으로 돌렸어," 존이 말했다. "그 박사가 나중에 창피해하는 모습을 보고 싶다는 이유만으로. 그놈의 가짜 카피캣을 잡기 위해서 낭비하고 있는 인력이 얼마나 되는지 알고는 있어?"   
  
셜록은 과장된 한숨을 쉬며 뒤로 물러나 천천히 감옥 안을 돌기 시작했다. "재미를 느끼려면 뭐라도 해야 합니다, 존. 안 그러면 지루해서 견딜 수가 없는 곳이에요."   
  
"네가 거짓말을 한 걸 알면 다시 지하 감방에 처넣을 거야."   
  
"상관없습니다. 이미 보고 싶었던 건 다 봤어요." 셜록은 다시 창 밖으로 시선을 돌렸다.   
  
"이봐!" 존은 소리를 지르고 싶었다. "난 도움을 요청하러 여기 온 거라고."   
  
"그건 명백하죠," 셜록이 존을 노려보았다. "제가 보고 싶어서 왔을 리는 없으니까요"  
  
설마 그럴 일이 있을 거라고 기대하는 건 아니겠지? 존은 셜록이 비아냥댄 것이길 바랐다. "넌 이 살인마가 누군지 알고 있어," 존이 가까이 다가서자 셜록은 순식간에 존에게 집중했다.   
  
"전 아무 말도 하지 않을 겁니다." 셜록은 존을 직시하며 우뚝 멈추어 섰다. 그는 철창이 있든 없든 바로 덤벼들 것 같은 기세로 존을 내려다보았다. 존은 뒤로 물러서고 싶은 강력한 충동을 겨우 물리쳤다. "전 이곳이 싫지 않습니다. 당신 말대로 스미스 박사는 내가 장난을 쳤다는 걸 알자마자 어차피 지하 감방으로 돌려보낼 거에요."   
  
"스미스 박사하곤 내가 얘기를 해볼게,' 존은 무릎이라도 꿇고 싶었다. 절박한 감정을 숨기고 논리적인 대화를 하고 싶었지만 아무래도 힘들었다. "살인마를 잡으면 스미스 박사 공으로 돌려도 상관 없어."   
  
셜록은 피 냄새를 맡은 상어처럼 갑자기 존에게 흥미를 보였다. 그는 한동안 조용히 존의 부탁을 곱씹어보더니 존의 몸을 눈으로 서서히 훑으면서 계산적인 표정을 지었다. "그러면 제가 얻는 건 뭐죠?"   
  
"글쎄," 존이 무력하게 손을 쥐었다 폈다. 반대편에 서있는 남자는 동상처럼 가만히 있는데도 존은 온몸이 극심하게 긴장되어 괴로웠다. "...나의 생존?"   
  
셜록은 다소 실망한 것 같았다. "제가 생각하는 당신의 가치를 또 과대평가 하고 있군요. 당신이 살아 있어봤자 보러 오지도 않는데 저에게 무슨 소용이 있다는 거죠?"   
  
존은 혼란을 감출 수 없었다. "그건 무슨 뜻이야?"   
  
"이 범인을 잡게 되면," 셜록이 말했다. "당신이 여기를 찾아올 이유가 없어지잖아요. 우린 평생을 떨어져 살겠죠. 제가 지금 도와 줘봤자 남는 게 없어요."   
  
존은 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰다. "나는 더 이상 내걸 게 없어.   
  
"아니요," 셜록이 침착하게 말대꾸했다. "있습니다."   
  
존은 셜록이 무슨 의도인지 알았다. 셜록이 존에게 관심이 있다는 심리학 논문들은 몇 번 봤었지만 대부분 무시했었고 오히려 비웃은 적도 있었다. 극히 최근에 와서야 조금은 맞는 소리일지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다.   
  
하지만 셜록은 지금 감옥 신세다. 신체적으로는 존을 건드릴 수 없다. 어떻게든 정보만 얻어내면 무고한 6명의 피해자를 난도질하고 존에게도 공격을 선언한 그 놈을 체포할 수 있을 것이다.   
  
"자주 찾아올게," 존이 제안했다. 자신의 미래 말고는 내걸 것이 없었다. "약속해."   
  
셜록의 흐린 눈동자가 갈고리처럼 빛났다. "얼마나 자주요?"   
  
"1년에 한 번," 존이 말했지만 셜록은 바로 콧방귀를 뀌었다. "알았어, 그럼 6개월에 한 번."   
  
"한 달에 한 번," 셜록이 흥정을 하자 존은 망설였다.   
  
"여기까지 오는 교통 경비, 만만치 않아."   
  
"아직 돈은 갖고 있습니다," 셜록이 더 이상 나갈 수 없는 바깥 세상을 가리키듯 창문을 향해 손짓을 했다. "제가 대드리죠."   
  
셜록에게 돈이 충분하다는 건 존도 알고 있었다. 가난한 신분은 아니었으니 말이다. 하지만 그게 문제가 아니었다. "세 달에 한 번," 그가 제안했다. "그리고 너는 한 푼도 보태지 않아도 돼. 이 정도면 됐어?"   
  
지금 이 순간만큼은 이 약속에 대한 대가가 무엇일지 생각하고 싶지 않았다.   
  
셜록의 표정은 덤덤했지만 그가 흡족해하고 있다는 걸 존은 알 수 있었다. 마치 진미를 맛보았으니 앞으로는 찬찬히 음미하고 싶어하는 사람처럼 보였다. 존의 미래를 걸고 시험을 해본 걸까. 합격인지 불합격인지 잘 모르겠다. 어쨌든 최후의 승자는 셜록이었다. "좋아요," 셜록이 말하고는 한동안 독수리처럼 가만히 존을 응시했다.   
  
존은 눈을 깜빡였다. "그래서," 조금 기다리다가 그가 물었다. "범인은 누구야?"   
  
셜록은 미간에 힘을 주더니 다시 뒤돌아 걷기 시작했다. "대답하세요, 존," 손을 허리 뒤로 모으면서 셜록이 말했다. "예전에 제가 범인이라는 건 어떻게 알아냈죠?"   
  
그의 움직임을 눈으로 쫓던 존은 셜록이 쉽사리 이름을 댈 생각이 없다는 걸 깨달으며 우울해졌다. 그는 발을 내려다보며 기억을 더듬었다. "소소한 증거들은 많이 있었지. 하지만 의심만 했을 뿐, 내 감을 믿은 적은 없었어," 그가 인정했다. "네가 공격하는 순간이 돼서야 깨달았던 것 같아."   
  
"당신은 직감이 뛰어나요," 셜록이 말했다. "그렇게나 자신감이 없다니 안타깝습니다. 제가 칼로 찔렀을 때는 무슨 생각을 했죠?"   
  
존은 약간 토할 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 그 당시 기억은 그다지 떠올리고 싶지 않았고 뱃속으로 파고드는 새하얀 고통을 기억해내자 흉터가 아파왔다. 셜록이 약간 미안해하는 표정을 지으며 양손에 존의 피를 잔뜩 뒤집어 쓰고 있던 당시 기억. "충격 때문에 정신이 하나도 없었지," 그가 고백했다. "하지만 나도 모르게 어느 정도 예상하고 있긴 했어. 네가 코트를 챙기러 나가는 순간 그렉에게 전화를 했으니까." 존은 침을 삼키며 말을 더듬었다. "그렉이 운전해서 오는 동안 폰 너머로 대화 내용이 계속 들렸다고 했어. 난 비명도 지르지 않았다고 하더군."   
  
"아무런 소리도 내지 않았었죠," 셜록은 걸음을 멈추고 불안할 정도로 가까이 다가왔다. "전 존이 대단하다고 생각했어요."   
  
"숨을 쉴 수가 없어서 그랬지, 안 그랬다면 비명을 질렀을 거야." 존이 말했다. 그건 용기도 인내심도 아니었다.   
  
셜록은 그 말을 부정하듯 강렬한 눈빛으로 존을 바라보았다. 옛날 기억이 존의 몸을 점령했다. "차라리 피부와 근육이 찢기는 소리가 더 컸던 기억이 나요. 아주 조용히 받아들이더군요."   
  
"너는 죽을 뻔한 경험을 해본 적 있어?" 존이 노란 선을 발끝으로 툭툭 건드리면서 갑자기 물었다. 셜록은 흥미를 보이며 존을 눈으로 훑었다.   
  
"아니요," 약간 아쉬워하는 목소리로 그가 말했다. "하지만 그런 경험을 한 환자들은 치료해보았죠."   
  
"죽을 때가 되면 주마등이 눈앞에 펼쳐진다고들 하잖아..." 존은 멈칫하며 힘겹게 숨을 들이마셨다. "나는 그렇지 않았어. 난...난 쇼크 상태였어. 과거도 아니고 미래도 아닌, 바로 그 순간에 존재하고 있었던 거야. 이 세상에 마치..."   
  
"우리 둘뿐인 것처럼." 셜록이 속삭이며 말을 대신 끝맺었다.   
  
"네가 나를 바닥에 눕히자마자 눈앞이 새까매졌어." 주변을 온통 물들이는 새빨간 피를 흘리며 셜록의 카펫 위에 누워있던 옛기억들이 물밀듯 떠오르자 존은 눈덩이를 문질렀다. 온몸에 힘이 빠지면서 손가락 하나 까딱할 수 없었던 것과 이윽고 눈조차도 뜰 수 없었던 것이 생각났다. "나중에 병원에서 정신을 차렸을 때 나는 내가 죽었다고 생각했어. 간호사가 오더니 난 무사히 목숨을 건져 빠져 나왔고 넌 무기징역을 받았다고 안심시켜주더군. 난 죽음으로부터 도망쳤어. 인생을 다시 만끽할 기회를 얻은 거야."   
  
"하지만 실제로 느낀 건 그런 게 아니었죠," 셜록이 조용히 속삭였다. "안 그래요?"   
  
존은 고개를 저으면서 눈을 꼭 감았다. 한번도 입 밖으로 꺼낸 적 없는 이야기였다. 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 나서야 손이 벌써 배 위로 올라가있다는 사실을 깨달았다. "나는 그날 네 카펫 위에서 죽었지만 몸만 되살아나 움직이고 있다는 생각이 들었어. 너무 지쳐서 살아갈 수가 없는. 그저...존재하기만 하는 거야."   
  
노란 선에서 좀 더 멀찌감치 떨어져 있어야 했다. 하지만 생각에 잠긴 존은 잠시 경계를 풀었다.   
  
셜록은 눈에 보이지 않을 정도로 재빠르게 손을 뻗어 존의 코트자락을 붙잡고는 세게 당겼다. 존은 깜짝 놀라 소리를 지르며 발버둥을 쳤다. 철창을 짚고 팔심으로 밀었지만 셜록은 지난 몇 년 동안 힘이 전혀 줄어들지 않은 모양이었다. 무서울 정도로 난폭하게 존을 낚아챈 셜록은 그를 다시 가까이 끌어당겼다. 존의 피부 위로 뜨거운 숨결이 느껴졌다.   
  
"지금은 어때요?" 셜록이 으르렁댔다. 또 한번 거칠게 존을 흔들자 가슴이 철창에 부딪혀 아파왔다. " _지금 이 순간 말입니다_. 지금도 그냥 존재하는 것 같아요? 더 이상 자신에게 어울리지 않는 삶을 사는 것 같아요?"   
  
심장이 쾅쾅 뛰었다. 존은 아무런 생각도 나지 않았다. 그저 머릿속에서 무한 반복되는  _도망쳐, 도망쳐, 도망쳐!_  
  
눈 앞에 셜록의 치아가 보였다.   
  
"당신은 저와 함께 할 때 살아있음을 느껴요," 셜록이 말하면서 한 손으로 존의 목덜미를 짓눌렀다.   
  
존은 허우적거리며 셜록의 팔을 마구 할퀴었지만 손톱이 붉은 선을 그려대는데도 셜록은 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않았다. 그는 그저 신기한 현상을 지켜보듯 존에게 집중했다. 셜록은 강제로 붙잡힌 존에게 얼굴을 가까이 하고는 존의 뺨에 대고 숨을 깊게 들이마셨다.   
  
"당신은 위험을 느끼지 못하면 죽은 거나 마찬가지에요, 존," 그가 낮게 울리는 목소리로 말했다. 존이 몸을 떨자 재미있다는 듯 입꼬리를 움찔거렸다. "당신은 항상 위험 속으로 뛰어들며 용감하게 맞서 싸우지만 결국엔 마구 분출되는 아드레날린과 그 흥분감에 굴복하고 말죠. 위험은 당신의 일부고, 당신의 존재를 정의해요. 당신은 지금까지 살아오면서 늘 그 스릴에 이끌려 결정을 내려왔어요. 그래서 당신은 저를 만나게 된 거에요, 존, 그리고 이건 아시죠?"   
  
입술이 존의 귓가에 스쳤다.   
  
"저보다 더 위험한 건 두 번 다시 찾지 못할 겁니다."   
  
셜록은 존의 목을 꽉 눌러 꼼짝 못하게 한 후 철창 사이로 미끄러져 나온 긴 손가락에 독점욕을 담아 존의 셔츠를 쓸어 내렸다. 존은 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬며 몸을 확 내빼려 했지만 셜록은 그의 흉터를 훑으면서 배 위로 딱딱하게 굳은 피부를 손끝으로 숭배하듯 만지작거렸다. 바로 그때 경보음이 울렸다. 존은 어렴풋한 안도감을 느꼈다. 누군가가 드디어 CCTV 화면을 살펴봤나 보다.   
  
셜록도 그 소리를 듣고는 잠시 존의 얼굴에서 시선을 떼었지만 손아귀에는 오히려 힘을 주었다. "당신은 남의 도움이 필요 없다고 했지만," 그가 중얼거렸다. "그게 사실이 아니라는 건 우리 둘 다 잘 알고 있습니다. 오늘 당신은 미친 자로부터 목숨을 위협받았고 두려움을 느끼고 있어요, 이해해요." 셜록이 손을 뻗어 존의 머리카락을 쓰다듬자 존은 두피를 훑는 손놀림에 몸서리를 쳤다. 셜록이 다정할 정도로 낮게 속삭였다. "하지만 걱정하지 않아도 돼요. 그 놈이 당신을 건드리게 하진 않겠습니다. 당신은 제 것입니다, 존, 알고 계시죠? 그 무엇도,  _그 누구도_  제 것을 건드리진 못해요."   
  
셜록의 눈동자에 담긴 진심 때문에 존은 결국 시선을 돌렸다.   
  
"저 사람은 저기서 뭐하고 있는 거야?" 컬버튼이 멀리서 소리를 질렀다. "홈즈를 당장 떼어내!"   
  
문이 쾅 열리면서 사람들이 우르르 들어오는 소리가 들렸고 존은 순간, 셜록의 악력 때문에 목이 부서질지도 모르겠다는 생각을 했다.   
  
"나중에 또 봐요," 셜록이 속삭였다. 온몸에 보호장치를 두른 보조원들이 두 사람을 강제로 떨어뜨리자 그는 소리를 질렀다. 셜록의 손가락은 끝까지 집착을 보였고 존의 뒷덜미에 깊은 손톱자국을 남기면서 결국 떨어져 나갔다.   
  
"저 형사는 끌고 나가!" 컬버튼이 외쳤다. "홈즈, 당장 물러서지 않으면 마취총으로--"  
  
경비원들이 덜덜 떠는 존을 끌고 복도로 나오자 소란이 멀어지면서 반회전문이 세게 닫혔다. 존은 병원 밖으로 내던져지다시피 쫓겨났다. 식어가는 저녁 공기를 맞으며 쇼크와 아드레날린 때문에 부르르 떨던 존은 밖으로 나오자마자 병원 근처 벽돌담 뒤로 몸을 숨겼다. 그는 콘크리트 바닥에 주저앉아 고개를 힘없이 떨구었다.   
  
오한이 멈추질 않았다. 목 뒤에 난 상처가 바람에 욱신거렸다.   
  
자신의 작은 손을 배에 난 흉터에 갖다 대며 존은 눈물이 차오르려는 것을 애써 깜빡였다. 셜록은 결국 아무것도 알려준 게 없었다. 


	5. Chapter 5

초저녁 불빛 아래 은색 자가용 한 대가 런던 가정집에 도착했다. 유리 너머로 비치는 운전자의 자세는 피곤해 보였다. 결국 그는 눈을 꾹 감은 채 머리를 앞으로 숙이면서 주먹이 새하얗게 질릴 때까지 운전대를 움켜쥐었다.  
  
최선을 다했지만 그렉 레스트라드는 홉킨스 경사가 살해된 후 난도질 당한 현장에서 범인을 잡을 만한 단서는 아무것도 발견하지 못했다. 그 플렛이 범인의 집이 아니라는 건 알아냈다. 임시로 빌린 곳이다. 집주인은 그 플렛은 전세로 내놓은 적이 없었고 이웃들도 그 집에 누군가 있는 걸 본 적이 없다고 했다. 그들은 대부분 외출이 잦은 사람들이어서 홉킨스가 살해 당할 당시 집에 있던 사람은 아무도 없었다. 홉킨스는 분명 죽어가면서 비명을 질러댔을 텐데 아무도 듣지 못했을 것이다.   
  
그렉은 얼굴을 찡그리며 차 키를 시동 장치에서 뽑아냈다. 처음엔 존의 목숨을 노리겠다는 협박에 자극을 받아 수사를 의욕적으로 진행했었지만 기나긴 하루가 끝나고 나니 조금씩 머릿속을 갉아먹던 두려움을 억누를 수 없었다. 이 상황을 빠져나갈 방법이 보이지 않았다. 셜록 홈즈의 현존하는 환자용 파일을 전부 뒤져봤지만 에드 링이라는 자는 없었다. 게다가 존은 문자에 답장하지 않고 있다.   
  
집은 불이 전부 꺼져있다. 커튼 뒤로 그 어떠한 불빛도 보이지 않았다. 존이 벌써 잠자리에 든 건가, 아니면....?   
  
주먹을 꽉 쥐자 열쇠가 살로 고통스럽게 파고들었다. 그렉은 저녁 식사가 든 봉투를 집어 든 다음 빠른 걸음으로 현관문에 다가갔다. 열쇠를 돌리는 손이 약간 떨렸다. 문을 열자 어둡고 조용한 복도가 보였다. 그렉의 등장에도 집안은 아무런 반응이 없다.   
  
"존?"   
  
목소리가 텅 빈 공간에 울려 퍼졌다. 그렉은 문을 닫고 코트를 벗으면서 혹시라도 뭔가 움직이지 않을까 기대하며 주변을 계속 힐끔거렸다. 존이 소파에서 졸고 있거나 위층에서 발소리가 들리지 않을까.   
  
"존? 있어?"   
  
그렉은 테이크아웃 음식을 부엌에 놓고는 불을 하나씩 켰다. 불이 켜질 때마다 그는 순간적인 두려움을 느꼈다. 혹시 방금 있었던 현장처럼 벽에 메시지가 써져 있지는 않을까. 하지만 집 벽은 전부 깨끗했다.   
  
존은 위층에도 없다. 그렉은 이제 패닉을 느끼고 있었다.   
  
"어떻게 감히," 그가 쉰 목소리로 중얼거리며 떨리는 손으로 존에게 전화를 걸었다. 전원이 꺼졌거나 배터리가 떨어졌는지 바로 음성사서함으로 연결됐다. "젠장." 존이 폰을 끌 일이 뭐가 있을까? 혹시라도-- "젠장, 젠장, 젠장..."   
  
그는 세게 벽을 쳤다. 쾅 소리 때문에 하마터면 집 앞에 멈추는 자동차 소리를 못 들을 뻔했다. 목이 바짝 말라온 그렉은 창문으로 달려가 커튼 사이로 내다보았다. 그리고는 도로에 얌전히 서있는 까만 택시를 발견했다. 뒷좌석 차문이 열렸다.   
  
존이 나왔다. 코트 깃을 세워서 목덜미를 감싼 존은 딱딱하게 굳은 표정을 짓고 있는데다가 어딘가 흐트러진 모습이었다. 집을 향해 걸어오면서 존은 열쇠를 찾는 듯 주머니를 뒤적거렸다. 무슨 생각을 하는지 눈동자에 초점이 없다. 그렉은 아주 조금 패닉이 사라지는 것을 느끼며 아래층으로 달려 내려갔고 그에 맞춰 현관문이 열렸다.   
  
존은 불이 켜진 복도로 들어서면서 피곤한 한숨과 함께 문을 닫았다. 그렉이 다가오자 그는 깜짝 놀란 표정으로 올려다보았다.   
  
"아," 존이 그렉을 알아보고는 어깨에서 힘을 빼면서 침착하게 숨을 내뱉었다. "음. 안녕하세요."   
  
"도대체-- 자네 어디 갔다가 온 거야?" 그렉이 계단을 반쯤 내려오다가 멈춰 서서 물었다. "당장 수색 팀을 부를 참이었다고!"   
  
존의 얼굴이 빨개졌다. "미안해요," 그가 카펫으로 시선을 떨구며 말했다. "문자라도 보냈어야 했는데."   
  
"전화는 왜 안 받았던 거지?"   
  
존은 잠시 혼란스러워 하더니 주머니에서 폰을 꺼내 무게를 시험해보듯 쥐었다. "배터리가 나갔나 보네요."   
  
"이봐, 존," 존이 폰을 주머니에 도로 넣는 걸 보며 그렉이 머리카락을 거칠게 빗어 넘겼다. "나는...혹시나..." 뭐가 그리 두려웠는지 입 밖으로 꺼내기가 어려웠다. "큰일이라도 난 줄 알았어." 그렉은 계단에서 내려와 존을 부엌으로 안내하려 팔을 살짝 뻗었지만 존은 바로 긴장하면서 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 그렉은 눈을 깜박였다. 존을 위협하던 피투성이 글자들이 퍼뜩 떠올랐다. 존이 여전히 긴장하고 있다는 건 알겠지만 그는 이해할 수 없다는 듯 고개를 내저었다. "대체 어디 갔었어?"   
  
존은 조금 죄책감이 서린 표정으로 그렉을 그저 쳐다봤다. 그리고 그렉은 알아챘다.   
  
"설마..." 믿을 수 없다는 듯 말끝이 흐려졌다. "셜록을 보러 갔다 온 거야?"   
  
존이 뭔가 뻐끔거리더니 입술에 힘을 주었다. "그래야만 했어요."   
  
"여기로 바로 돌아오라고 했잖아!" 그렉이 외쳤지만 존이 움찔거리는 걸 보며 너무 날카롭게 외쳤다는 걸 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 그렉은 목소리를 도로 낮췄다. "왜 간 거지? 이런 상황에서 셜록이 더 이상 해줄 수 있는 말이 뭐가 있겠어? 이러는 건 자네에게 좋지 않아, 존--"  
  
"이제 와서 저에게 좋은 게 뭔지 걱정해주시다니 참 좋네요," 존이 반박하면서 그렉을 밀치고는 바로 부엌으로 향했다. 뭔가에 상처를 입은 것 같다. 분명히 더울 텐데 아직도 코트를 벗지 않았고 뚜벅뚜벅 결의에 차 걷는 모습을 보니 지금 불안감을 느끼는 게 분명하다.   
  
"당연히 걱정하지," 그렉이 존을 따라가며 말했다. "항상 걱정했었어."   
  
존은 식어가는 테이크아웃 음식을 무시하고 주전자에 물을 따랐다. 수도꼭지를 잠근 존은 그렉을 훑으며 청회색 눈동자를 번뜩였다. "그럼," 그가 단호하게 주전자를 스탠드에 꽂고 스위치를 켜면서 말했다. "애초에 저와 셜록이 만나도록 주선한 건 누구였죠?"   
  
"존, 그건...."   
  
존은 고개를 저으면서 입꼬리를 바짝 당겨 특유의 짜증 섞인 미소를 지어주었다. 그는 싱크대를 손가락으로 툭툭 치며 주전자를 노려보았다. "그렉은 편할 때만 저를 걱정하죠. 뭐라고 비난하진 않아요. 다른 사람들도 다 똑같으니까." 그는 씁쓸하게 말을 흐렸다.   
  
"존, 진심으로 미안해." 그렉은 부엌으로 들어섰지만 존이 몸을 바짝 움츠리자 심장이 쿵 가라앉았다. 대체 무슨 일이 있었지? "우리가 처음부터, 그, 자네를 이용하려 든 건 알고 있어. 셜록을 설득시킬 수 있는 방법이 다른 게 있었다면 나는 절대로--"  
  
존은 듣고 싶지 않은지 주머니를 뒤적거리며 찢겨진 신문 조각을 내밀었다. 물이 옆에서 끓는 동안 존은 구겨진 종이를 싱크대 위에 대고 주름을 폈다. "에드 링은 가짜 이름이고 아마 독일인도 아닐 거에요. 셜록은 거짓말을 했어요."   
  
그렉은 도무지 믿을 수 없었다. "뭐?" 그가 의아스러워하며 가까이 다가갔다. 존은 말없이 신문을 쓱 밀어주고는 선반에서 티백을 꺼내기 위해 몸을 돌렸다. 그렉은 종이 조각을 내려다 보며 존이 네모 반듯하게 적어놓은 힌트들, 그리고 글자를 재배열한 단어를 읽었다. Herr Ed Ring. "셜록이 그 사실을 인정했단 말이야?"   
  
"그런 셈이죠," 존이 능숙한 움직임으로 차를 따르고는 우유를 넣더니 눈을 내리깐 채 컵 한잔을 그렉에게 밀어줬다. 오늘 아침 홉킨스 살해 현장에 있을 때만큼이나 몸이 바짝 긴장하고 있다. 존이 움직일 때마다 근육에 힘이 들어간 것이 보였다. 이렇게나 오래 저 상태로 있었다면 슬슬 몸이 아파올 터였다.   
  
그렉은 한숨을 쉬면서 종이를 도로 떨궜다. "젠장." 그는 손바닥으로 눈두덩을 꾹 눌렀다. 하루 종일 헛수고를 하느라 온 힘을 다 썼다고 생각하니 어깨가 축 쳐졌다. "오늘 온종일 이 자식을 잡으려고 난리를 쳤는데..."   
  
존은 목이 마른 듯 차를 벌컥벌컥 마셨다. "죄 없는 에드 링 씨들이 봉변을 당하기 전에 빨리 알리는 편이 좋을 거에요," 그가 말을 끊더니 하품을 했다.   
  
"자넨 잠을 좀 자야지," 그렉이 존의 눈이 푹 꺼진 것을 발견하며 말했다.   
  
"아니에요," 존이 또 차를 마시면서 말했다. "전 괜찮아요."   
  
전혀 안 그래 보였다. 집에 들어섰을 때부터 계속 날이 서있다. 솔직히 말하자면, 그렉이 어설픈 우정을 내세우며 부탁을 들어달라고 존의 현관 앞에 나타났던 순간부터 존은 계속 괜찮지 않았다.   
  
 _"자넨 날 믿지?_ " 그렉이 물었었다.   
  
 _"물론이죠. 그렉은 제 목숨을 구해줬으니까요."_    
  
침묵 속에서 차를 마실 수록 존은 점점 연약하고 안쓰러운 모습으로 변해가고 있었다. 뭔가에 홀린 듯, 시선은 창 밖과 뒷마당을 계속 번갈아 가며 움직였다. 오늘 하루 경찰 일도 하고 기차까지 타고 돌아다녔으니 조금은 혼자 쉴 시간이 필요하겠지만 그렉은 차마 이 작은 남자를 차가운 부엌에 혼자 내버려두고 갈 수가 없었다. "정말로 미안해, 존," 그가 말했다. "전부....전부 다."   
  
존이 찻잔 너머로 그렉과 눈을 마주치더니 다시 시선을 떨궜다. 딱 하는 소리와 함께 컵을 내려놓으며 존이 머리를 숙이자 목덜미 쪽 피부가 슬쩍 보였다. 누가 긁어댄 것처럼 긴 상처가 평행하게 나 있다. 그렉은 아무 말도 하지 않았고 존도 눈치채지 못한 것 같았다. "알아요," 그가 우거지상으로 웃으며 말하더니 그렉을 향해 테이크아웃이 담긴 봉지를 밀었다. "전 폰이나 충전시켜놓고 이만 잘게요. 별로 배가 안 고파서요."   
  
그렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. 존은 일어나더니 컵 바닥에 조금 남은 차를 싱크에다가 버렸다. "잘 자."   
  
"그렉도요." 

  
  
* * *

  
  
존은 잠옷 차림으로 머리를 팔에 벤 채 이불 위에 누워있다. 전혀 잠이 안 왔다. 방은 어둡고 조용했지만 커튼 밖에서 가로등이 흐릿하게 빛났고 차들이 지나가는 소리가 꾸준히 들려왔다. 침대 옆 테이블 위에 놓여있던 폰의 불빛이 주황색에서 초록색으로 바뀌었다. 충전이 다 끝난 모양이다.   
  
속으로 숫자를 세는 건 약간 도움이 됐다. 명상에 잠긴 듯 눈앞이 흐릿해졌지만 눈을 감아도 머릿속은 끝까지 의식을 놓지 못했다. 쉽게 도망치지는 못할 것 같다. 존은 죽은 여자아이들과 야망에 가득했던 홉킨스 경사를 떠올렸다. 긁힌 곳을 소독한 덕분에 목덜미는 따끔거렸고 베개에 닿을 때마다 상처가 쓰라렸다. 아무래도 몸을 옆으로 돌려 자야겠다.   
  
진동이 울리기 시작하더니 폰이 나무 테이블 위에서 시끄럽게 웅웅 댔다. 몇 년 동안 형사로 지내왔던 존에게 밤늦게 걸려오는 전화는 그다지 특이한 것이 아니었기에 그는 그저 끙끙 소리만 내며 몸을 굴려 폰을 들었다.   
  
"여보세요?" 존이 충전기를 폰에서 뽑아내고는 다시 등을 침대에 기대며 웅얼댔다. 상처가 또 따끔거려서 존은 신경질적으로 목덜미를 문질렀다.   
  
전파 상태가 안 좋은지 잠시 잡음이 들리더니 숨소리가 들렸다. "안녕하세요, 존."   
  
존은 가슴 속이 갑자기 텅 비어버린 것처럼 심장이 콱 아파왔다.   
  
그는 벌떡 일어나 다급해진 호흡이 셜록에게 들킬세라 얼른 통화기 부분을 가렸다. 달리기 직전처럼 심장이 빠르게 뛰며 전율이 온몸을 타고 흘렀다. 폰을 꾹 움켜쥔 존은 숨을 억지로 집어삼켜야만 했다. "....셜록?"   
  
"좋은 밤입니다." 주변이 조용해졌다. 지금 들리는 건 마치 바로 옆에서 말하는 것처럼 귓가를 간질이는 셜록의 목소리뿐이다. "여기 직원들은 제가 카피캣 사건과 관련해서 제 변호사에게 전화를 걸고 있다고 생각하고 있습니다. 하지만 변호사보단 당신이 더 신경 쓰여서요. 잘 있어요?"   
  
"내 전화번호는 어떻게 알아낸 거지?" 존이 한 손으로 이불을 비틀면서 캐물었다.   
  
"뻔하게도, 5년 전에 제가 알고 있던 번호에서 바뀌지 않았더군요. 어느 정도 예상은 했습니다. 당신은 이런 것에 별로 욕심이 없고 기술 발전에는 뒤쳐지는 편이니까요."   
  
"내 전화번호를 외우고 있었--" 존은 얼굴을 찡그린 채 콧등을 꼬집으면서 말을 끊었다. "됐어. 상관 없어. 그냥 나 좀 내버려둬, 셜록."   
  
"조금은 진심을 담아 말해주면 한번 고려해보죠."   
  
셜록이 씩 웃는 소리가 여기까지 들리는 것만 같았다.   
  
맞는 말이긴 하다. 오늘은 존이 셜록을 만나기 위해 스스로 움직였다. 하지만 그렇다고 항상 셜록을 만나고 싶다는 뜻은 아니다. 존의 눈을 쳐다보기만 해도 머릿속을 전부 읽어낼 수 있는 사람 곁에서 계속 지내다가는 그대로 미쳐버릴 것이다.   
  
입안이 바싹 말라와서 존은 말을 하기 전에 침을 삼켰다. "나 끊을 거야."   
  
"지금 동요하고 있군요." 셜록이 걱정 어린 목소리로 말했다. 물론 그가 걱정하는 척 연기하는 게 어렵지는 않겠지만 말이다. "아까 저희 만남 때문에 그렇게까지 스트레스를 받았습니까? 사과 드릴게요. 전 그저 당신을 안심시켜드리려고 그런 거에요."   
  
"안심을 시켜?" 존이 폰에 대고 씩씩댔다. "내 귀를 물어뜯으려는 줄 알았다고!"   
  
"설마요," 존이 농담이라도 한 것처럼 셜록이 친근하게 대꾸했다. 그런 셜록의 목소리가 묘하게 익숙해서 존은 마음이 아주 불편해졌다. "뭐... 오해할 수도 있긴 하겠네요," 목소리가 다시 부드러워졌다. "지금 기분은 어때요?"   
  
"어떤 기분?" 존이 딱딱하게 물었다.   
  
"당신의 미래를 생각하는 기분요," 셜록이 말했다. "얼마 안 남았을 수도 있잖아요."   
  
이게 농담인지 진담인지 잘 구분이 안 간다. "아직 충분히 남았어," 존이 반박하면서 조심스럽게 목 뒤의 상처를 쓸어보았다. 그러다가 자신의 행동을 깨닫고는 서둘러 손을 치웠다. 존은 불안해지면 상처를 계속 만져보는 안 좋은 습관이 있었다. 이런 불안한 행동을 하지 않아도 존은 이미 충분히 위태로웠다.   
  
상처라. 지금 존 몸에 난 상처들은 전부 셜록이 남겨둔 것들뿐이다.   
  
"거미가 이대로 작전에 성공한다면," 셜록이 말했다. "얼마 안 남았을 수 있죠."   
  
"날 정말 죽일 생각이라면 이렇게 미리 경고해주지도 않았겠지," 존이 마음에 없는 자신감을 가지고 말했다.   
  
셜록은 그런 존의 속마음을 눈치챘는지 어이없어하며 콧방귀를 뀌었다. "그래서 방어 준비를 하고 있단 뜻인가요?"   
  
"경찰도 마찬가지야."   
  
"좋네요," 셜록이 재미있어하며 말했다. "벌써 마음이 아주 편해졌겠어요."   
  
전혀 그렇지 않았지만 지금 그런 약점을 말해줘야 할 필요성은 느끼지 못하겠다. 두 사람이 5년 만에 처음 만난 이래로 셜록은 존이 드러낸 약점이란 약점은 전부 물고 늘어지며 스카프 올을 풀듯 존을 파헤쳤고 그 끝에는 피복이 벗겨진 기억들만 남았다. 하지만 거침없이, 효과적으로 존의 머릿속을 헤집고 다니면서도 존을 보호하려는 모습을 보였다. 덕분에 셜록이 '안전'에 대해서 말을 꺼낼 때마다 느껴지는 감정은 너무 모순적이어서 스스로도 이해하기가 어려웠다.   
  
다시 피로가 몰려왔고 온몸이 축 쳐졌다. 존은 다시 드러누우면서 방문을 바라보았지만 그렉은 전화 소리를 전혀 못 들은 모양이었다. 셜록은 말없이 전화에 대고 숨만 쉬고 있었다. 부스럭대는 소리의 정체를 추리해보려 하는 걸지도 모르겠다. 존이 움직임을 멈추자 비로소 셜록이 입을 다시 열었다.   
  
"하지만 그런 것도 전부 단기적인 해결방법이죠," 셜록이 낮은 목소리를 울리며 말했다. "일단 이번 일을 무사히 넘긴다고 치고, 거미를 어떻게든 잡았다고 생각해보죠. 당신의 미래에는 뭐가 보이나요? 앞으로 당신이 가야 할 길은 있나요? 멋지게 영웅처럼 경찰로 복귀할 만한 방법이 있나 보죠? 당신을 이용해먹은 사람들과 함께 다시 일하면서 인간에 대한 불신감만 키워주는 사건들을 해결할 건가요? 아니면 당신 앞에 보이는 길은 아무것도 확실치 않은 외롭고 의미 없는 길인가요? 잿빛으로 물든 지루하고 따분한..."   
  
존은 셜록이 죽이려 들기 이전부터 경찰직을 떠나고 싶었다. 이렇게 다시 돌아와 보니, 토비가 아무리 자문 비용을 두둑이 챙겨주겠다고 약속했어도 역시나 경찰직에 다시 복귀하고 싶다는 생각은 들지 않았다. "저기," 존이 뻣뻣하게 말했다. "난 은퇴하고 나서도 충분히 만족했어. 다시 은퇴생활로 돌아가도 좋을 것 같아."   
  
셜록은 실망한 소리를 냈다. "스스로에게 거짓말하지 말아요, 존. 당신답지 않아요."   
  
존은 눈을 감았다. "사건을 해결하러 뛰어다니기엔 이제 너무 늙었어."   
  
"그래서 당신 없이 세상이 제멋대로 굴러가도 괜찮나요?" 셜록에게는 그렇게 사는 것이 불가능하겠지. 5년 동안 정신병원에 갇혀있었는데도 불구하고 여전히 세상일에 관여하고 있으니 말이다. "믿을 수 없군요."   
  
"네 생각은 어떤데, 그럼?" 존이 물었다. 그렉이 아래층에서 움직이는 소리가 들리자 바로 목소리를 낮추었다.   
  
셜록은 생각에 잠긴 듯 목젖을 울렸다. "동의합니다," 그가 말했다. "이번 일이 끝나면 당신은 다시 경찰을 관두고 그 끔찍한 일상으로 돌아가서, 친구들이랑 어울려보려다가 실패하고, 신문에 실릴 만한 단편이나 쓰면서 근근이 살아가겠죠. 하지만 나이가 들수록 머릿속이 뿌옇게 변하면서 당신은 과거를 후회하게 될 거에요. 당신이 증오하는 그 좁은 플렛에 앉아 울적한 런던 하늘을 올려다보면서 그때 다른 선택을 했어야 했다고 생각하겠죠."   
  
이 모든 장면들이 너무나 쉽게 그려진다는 사실에 진저리가 난 존은 반박했다. "네가 따분해한다고 해서 모든 사람들이 다 그러는 건 아니야. 난 안전한 생활이 그리워. 너는 이상하게 생각할 지 몰라도 난 항상 공포를 느끼며 사는 게 즐겁지 않단 말이야."   
  
"그건 거짓말이에요." 셜록이 또 비웃고 있다. "당신이 위험을 얼마나 사랑하는지에 대한 건 이미 설명해드렸었죠. 당신은 지금 몇 년 만에 생기를 띠고 있어요. 은퇴를 하면 그나마 있던 생기도 사라지겠죠."   
  
"네가 잘못 생각하고 있을지도 모르잖아." 존이 던져보았지만 셜록은 코웃음을 쳤다.   
  
"그럴 리가요," 그가 무시하듯 말했다.   
  
존은 몇 년 전 자주 그랬던 것처럼 셜록에게 조언을 구해도 괜찮을까 고민하며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "내가 다시 경찰 일을 하는 게 낫겠다는 뜻이야?   
  
"아니요," 셜록이 말했다. "이제는 주변 환경을 좀 바꿀 때가 되지 않았나요? 새로운 국가에서 새로운 인생을 펼쳐본다든지 말이죠. 더 나은 삶을 찾아서요." 그는 생각에 잠긴 듯 말을 멈췄다. "저와 함께? 그것도 괜찮은 생각 같네요."   
  
존은 충격을 받아 입을 떡 벌렸다. 그는 한쪽 팔꿈치를 침대에 대고 상반신을 일으켰다. "지금 농담해?" 그가 못 믿겠다는 듯 물었다.   
  
"물론 그 전에 밟아야 할 순서라는 건 있겠죠," 존의 반응에도 아랑곳하지 않고 셜록이 말을 이었다. "당신에게 잘못을 저지른 사람들은 여럿 알고 있습니다. 조금은 뒤처리를 해놓고 가야죠."   
  
예전 같았다면, 존은 경찰직을 관두고 셜록과 일하는 것에 대해 한번쯤 고민을 해보았을 것이다. 셜록이 증거를 모아 범죄를 순식간에 해결하는 것을 지켜보면 존 자신도 형사로서 성장하는 것 같았다. 하지만 그런 선택지의 미래는 이미 사라진 지 오래다. "싫어," 존이 단호하게 말했다. 이것 관련해서는 말싸움조차 하고 싶지 않았다.   
  
"당신에게 용서를 빌게 만들 수도 있어요," 단어 하나하나를 음미하는 셜록의 낮은 목소리에 존은 소름이 돋았다. "당신이 끝까지 해결하지 못한 사건의 범인들. 당신을 배신한 부모님."   
  
"셜록, 아까 말은 진심이야, 싫다고."   
  
"기뻐하며 당신을 이용한 그 뚱뚱한 경감. 그리고 레스트라드는 무조건 무릎 꿇고 빌게--"  
  
"그만해!" 존이 씩씩댔다. "싫다고, 알았지? 절대 안돼."   
  
셜록은 잠시 존의 다급한 숨소리를 들으며 침묵했고 존은 이렇게 쉽게 동요한 자신이 증오스러웠다. "그러면 안 된다고 자기자신을 세뇌시켰군요, 그렇죠?" 셜록이 동정심 비스무리한 무언가를 담은 목소리로 말했다. "스스로 정의를 실현하는 것. 그리고 살인을 수단으로 취급하는 것도 말이에요."   
  
"당연히 그런 건 하면 안 되지!" 존이 움찔했다. 살인에 대해서 이런 주장을 펼쳐야 하는 건 처음이었다. "그런 건...비정상적이야."   
  
"비정상적이요?" 셜록이 웃었다. "세상에, 존, 폭력성은 인간 본성의 가장 기본적인 요소입니다. 인간의 역사는 지금까지 전쟁과 고문과 고통으로 가득해왔고 그건 우리가 적에게 상처를 입히고자 하는 욕구가 매우 강력하기 때문이에요. 오히려 비정상적인 건 그런 욕구를 무시하고 항상 억압된 삶을 살려고 하는 행동입니다. 정작 욕구에 충실한 자들을 무서워하고 증오하면서 말이죠."   
  
존은 이 상황이 공포스럽다. 어두운 남의 침실에서 혼자 누워 귓가에 흘러 들어오는 셜록의 나직한 목소리가 말하는 고통과 살인에 대한 예찬을 듣고 있는 이 상황 말이다. 존은 이불을 더 푹 덮으면서 몸을 뒤척였고 셜록이 보지 못하는 걸 알면서도 고개를 세게 내저었다. "틀렸어," 존이 주장하다가 목구멍이 메여 침을 힘겹게 삼켰다. "인류 전체를 놓고 보면 선하고 착한 사람들이..."   
  
주장을 채 펼치기도 전에 존은 스스로 말을 끊었다. 자신이 듣기에도 너무나 어설프고 빈약한 논리였다.   
  
"살인은 자연스러운 일입니다," 셜록이 반박했다. "인간이 존재하는 동안 항상 존재해왔어요. 가끔은 폭력만이 유일한 해답일 때도 있습니다. 그건 당신도 잘 알죠. 느껴본 적이 있을 테니까."   
  
 _낡은 나무바닥에 흩뿌려진 피._    
  
존은 상체를 벌떡 세웠다. 핸드폰을 너무 꽉 쥐는 바람에 손가락이 아팠다. "그만해," 존은 위협적으로 말하려 했지만 목소리에 담긴 괴로움 때문에 오히려 사정하는 어조로 들렸다.   
  
셜록은 존의 고통을 즐겼다. "레스트라드, 그렉슨, 전부 다 당신이 만만하다고 생각해요, 당신을 조정하고 이용할 수 있다고 생각하죠. 하지만 그렇지 않다는 걸 전 알고 있습니다." 셜록의 목소리는 그의 시선만큼이나 날카롭게 존의 머릿속을 파고 들어왔다. "내면 깊숙한 곳에서는 당신도 저와 똑같은 생각을 하고 있어요."   
  
존은 구역질이 났다. "나는 절대로--"  
  
"당신은 규칙과 규정을 싫어합니다. 그것들은 진정한 정의 실현을 방해하는 새빨간 저지선이죠."   
  
맞는 말이다, 전부 맞는 말이다. 그게 존은 너무나 싫었다. "그만해. 닥쳐."   
  
셜록은 닥치지 않았다. "제 말이 거짓이 아니라는 걸 알고 있잖아요. 차라리 법의 테두리 밖에서 일을 하는 게 더 도움이 될 것이라고 생각해본 적 없나요?"   
  
"없어," 존의 목소리는 절박할 정도로 단호했다. 가쁜 호흡에 맞춰 가슴이 팽창했다가 줄어들기를 반복했다. "넌 날 잘 안다고 생각하지만 사실은 그렇지 않아. 넌 전혀 모르고 있어."   
  
셜록의 낮은 웃음소리가 들렸다. "저만큼 당신을 잘 아는 사람도 없어요, 존. 언젠가는 그걸 증명해줄게요." 

귓가에 크게 울리는 딸칵 소리가 들렸고 통화는 그대로 끊어졌다. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
"핸드폰 번호를 바꿔야겠어요," 그 다음날 아침 존이 그렉에게 말했다.   
  
그렉은 달걀과 토스트 너머로 고개를 끄덕였다. "기자 놈들이야?" 그가 걱정스러워하며 물었다.   
  
"네," 존이 대답했다. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
셜록은 이제 창 밖 풍경에는 관심이 없었다.   
  
자기 멋대로 전화를 건 이후, 여전히 존의 목소리가 그의 귓가에서 맴돌았다. 셜록은 밤 풍경을 등진 채 의자를 철창 근처로 끌어당겼다. 거기 앉아있으면 존이 땀범벅이 된 손바닥으로 밀어대던 쇠덩이를 만져보며 셜록의 피부에 닿았던 그 열기를 떠올릴 수 있었다. 존에게서는 사랑스럽게 은은한 내음이 났지만 그가 쓰는 싸구려 비누나 그렉 레스트라드가 빌려주는 괴상한 화장품과는 잘 맞지 않곤 했다. 하지만 그 정도는 셜록이 쉽게 해결해줄 수 있을 것이다.   
  
셜록은 그날 밤 잠을 청하지 않았다. 그럴 필요가 없었다. 그는 철창 옆에 앉아 병원의 내부 구조를 머릿속으로 빠르게 검토했다. 셜록을 들것에 묶을 때 어떤 절차가 있었는지, 보안 구역을 지날 때 보조원들이 도어장치에다가 어떤 숫자를 입력했었는지. 내일 아침이면 컬버튼이 셜록을 도로 지하 감방에 돌려 보낼 것이다. 에드 링에 대한 진실이 밝혀졌기 때문에 피할 수 없는 결과였다. 자신의 야망이 산산이 부서졌으니 컬버튼은 벌겋게 변한 얼굴로 셜록에게 제공했던 편의사항들을 그대로 다시 앗아 갈 것이다. 그리고는 소소한 괴롭힘도 이어질 것이다. 셜록이 그렇게나 간단하게 컬버튼의 자존심을 건드려놓았으니 말이다. 컬버튼은 자신의 권력을 인식시켜주기 위해 최선을 다할 것이다.   
  
물론 셜록은 여기 남아서 컬버튼이 무슨 짓을 할 지 확인할 생각은 없다.   
  
페인트가 칠해진 쇠창살은 차가웠고 거기에 짓눌린 채 겁에 질려 저항하던 존의 기억이 확 떠올랐다. 존은 처음 방에 들어올 때부터 셜록의 모든 움직임을 시선으로 쫓으며 경계했고, 셜록이 조금이라도 빨리 움직이면 눈을 커다랗게 뜨곤 했다. 그런 존을 안정시키고 방심하게 만들어 노란 선까지 다가오게 하는 데에는 많은 노력이 필요했다.   
  
그에 대한 보상은 충분했다. 존을 안고 그의 냄새를 맡으며 그가 어디서 무엇을 했는지, 유리 너머로는 가늠조차 하지 못한 엄청난 양의 정보를 흡수했다. 존이 덜덜 떠는 것을 느낄 수 있던 것도, 배에 난 흉터조직을 만지작거리자 존에게서 풍기는 피와 공포의 냄새를 맡을 수 있던 것도 좋았다. 그 흉터는 존이 영원히 닦아낼 수 없는 표시였다. 셜록은 그 사실에 이상한 안도감을 느꼈다.   
  
존은 항상 용감했지만 항상 두려워했다. 앞으로는 셜록이 그를 챙겨줄 것이다.   
  
그러고 몇 시간을 앉아있는데 멀리서 반회전문이 열리는 소리가 들렸다.   
  
셜록이 고개를 휙 들었다. 발자국 소리와 바닥을 구르는 얇은 바퀴소리도 들렸지만 아침 식사를 하려면 아직도 몇 시간이나 남았고 이 시간에 일하는 사람 치고 저렇게 발랄한 걸음걸이를 갖고 있는 사람도 없었다.   
  
더 가까운 곳에서 또 문이 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 셜록은 누가 오는지 알아차렸다. 그는 자리에서 일어나 의자를 도로 책상에 정리했다. 그리고는 감방 한가운데에 허리를 꼿꼿이 세우고 서서 햇빛이 밝아오는 복도를 따라 길게 뻗은 그림자 끝에 있는 문을 쳐다보았다.   
  
호일로 덮여있는 식판을 실은 카트가 반회전문을 밀고 들어왔다. 햇빛이 식판을 비추고 마른 손을 비추더니 셜록을 향해 걸어오는 짐 모리아티의 모습를 비췄다.   
  
"좋은 아침이야, 홈즈 선생님," 그가 검은 눈을 반짝이며 활기차게 인사했다. 안 어울리게 보조원의 유니폼을 입고 있다. 모리아티가 말을 할 때마다 목젖 근처에 타란튤라에게 물린 흉터 자국이 꿈틀댔다.   
  
셜록은 그 손상된 피부를 쳐다보다가 그의 모습 전체를 훑어보았다. 별로 달라진 게 없었다. 모리아티는 나이를 잘 먹은 모양이다. 검은 머리는 맹수처럼 말끔하게 뒤로 넘겨져 있었다.   
  
"내가 찾아와서 놀랐어?" 쇠창살에 딱 부딪히게 모리아티는 카트를 쭉 앞으로 밀었다. 그는 흔들리지 않는 미소로 셜록을 지켜보았다.   
  
셜록은 움직이지 않았다. "아니, 오히려 네가 나타나지 않는 게 더 놀라울 수준이었지."   
  
모리아티는 관대하게 웃어 보였다. 그는 노란 저지선을 발끝으로 건드리면서 아슬아슬하게 사정거리를 유지했다. "이런 모습도 잘 어울리네, 눈에 불을 켜고 경계하는 모습 말이야. 내가 만든 우리 속에 가둬놓고 싶을 정도야." 그는 카트를 향해 엄지손가락을 가리켰다. "좀 이르지만 아침 식사를 준비해왔어. 너무 말라 보이네. 우웩, 옛날 모습의 그림자만 남았잖아."   
  
식판은 여전히 셜록의 손이 쉽게 닿을 정도의 위치에 있다. 셜록은 잠시 생각해보다가 등을 돌려 책상 앞에 앉았다. "배 안 고파."   
  
"아아, 안타까워라," 모리아티는 까마귀처럼 양 발을 뒤척였다. 창문에 비친 그의 모습이 보였다. "내가 직접 만든 거라고."   
  
"지금 우리뿐인 건가?" 셜록이 물었다.   
  
"물론이지, 자기야. 난 이 자리에서 병원 경비를 전부 통제할 수 있어." 그는 아이폰을 꺼내더니 생각에 잠긴 듯 화면을 톡톡 쳤다. "지금 이 카메라는 네가 마치 자살이라도 하고 싶은 것처럼 멍하게 창 밖을 내다보는 모습만 무한 반복되고 있다고."   
  
셜록은 몸을 앞으로 숙이면서 바닥을 쳐다보았다. "3층에서는 떨어져 죽기도 어렵겠지."   
  
"뼈만 좀 부러지겠지만, 뭐, 운 좋게 머리로 떨어지면 죽지 않을까?" 모리아티는 폰을 도로 주머니에 넣고는 더 환하게 웃으며 고개를 저었다. "내가 보고 싶지 않았어, 셜록? 응?" 그는 잠시 멈추더니 셜록이 아무런 반응도 보이지 않자 과장된 한숨을 내쉬었다. "왜 그래. 그냥 인정해도 돼. 나를 만나게 돼서 조금 기쁘잖아."   
  
셜록은 의자에서 몸을 빙글 돌려 모리아티의 몸을 따라 시선을 내렸다가 천천히 훑어 올렸다. "너는 묶여있었을 때가 더 나았던 것 같군," 그가 고개를 옆으로 기울이며 말했다.   
  
"그야 그랬겠지, 이 변태 같으니." 모리아티는 손바닥을 보이며 주변을 향해 제스처를 취했다. "쇼는 즐겁게 감상하고 있어?"   
  
셜록과 달리, 모리아티는 항상 쇼를 펼치듯, 남들에게 보여주는 살인을 해왔다. 전혀 연관이 없는 두 가지 살인사건이 신문에 났던 최초의 순간부터 셜록은 모리아티가 메시지를 보내고 있다는 걸 알고 있었다. 자신이 더 우월하다는 걸 알리려는 거겠지. 그리고 셜록이 죽이는 데에 실패한 존을 살해함으로써 모리아티는 그걸 확실히 증명할 수 있을 것이다.   
  
"최근의 무모한 행동에는 다소 실망했지," 셜록이 대답했다. "과정은 다 생략하고 결론만 내겠다? 너는 지나치게 의욕적인 게 탈이야."   
  
모리아티는 얇은 눈썹을 치켜 떴다. "읽어볼 만한 가치가 있을지 알아보려고 책을 쓱 훑어본 적 없어?"   
  
"너는 이런 게 어울리지 않아," 셜록은 발목을 꼬고는 의자에 편하게 기대 모리아티를 관찰했다. "직접 손을 더럽히는 건 너의 스타일이 아니니까."   
  
"오오, 이번엔 아주 제대로 더럽혔다고." 모리아티가 발꿈치를 지면에 튕기면서 뿌듯해했다. "의외로 즐거워. 처음에는 머리나 회전시킬 겸 시작했는데 지금은 나름대로 기대하고 있어." 그는 뒷짐을 지고 노란 선을 따라 이리저리 걷기 시작했다. 셜록은 시선으로 그를 쫓았다. "평소 뒤에서 자문만 해주는 것과는 달라서 색다르달까."   
  
"피해자들을 어떻게 골랐는지 궁금하더군."   
  
모리아티는 어깨를 으쓱대며 셜록의 질문을 흘려 보냈다. "뭐, 조니가 최대한 죄책감을 느끼게 하려면 예쁜 여자애들을 건드리는 게 낫겠다 싶었지."   
  
"아니," 셜록은 눈에 힘을 주었다. "그건 완벽하게 논리적인 결정은 아니었어. 너는 즐기고 있었던 거야."   
  
모리아티는 아랫입술을 비죽거렸다. "난 희귀한 것을 좋아하는 것처럼 아름다운 것도 좋아해, 셜록. 너를 좋아하는 이유도 그런 거고." 그는 발걸음을 멈추더니 추억을 떠올리는 건지, 입을 벌려 웃으며 천장을 올려다보았다. "그리고 난 희귀한 것들은 망가뜨리는 게 좋아. 퇴폐적인 느낌이 있어서 기분이 좋거든."   
  
"별 깊이 없는 목표로군," 셜록이 얕보며 말했다. 모리아티는 예의 없는 아이에게 지어줄 법한 미소를 지었다.   
  
"오호? 선생님의 목표는 뭐였길래?"   
  
셜록은 태연하게 어깨를 으쓱댔다. "사회의 발전."   
  
모리아티가 눈가에 주름을 만들며 웃었다. "식인 살인마 치고는 이상한 목표 아니야?"   
  
"그럴지도 모르지," 셜록은 자신의 모순점을 잘 알고 있다. "지루해서 그랬다는 것도 부정할 수는 없고." 그는 햇빛 아래 창백한 손을 펼치며 기울여보았다. 모리아티가 지켜보는 동안 셜록은 손톱 아래서 나던 존의 피 냄새를 떠올렸다. "그 피해자들을 잡아먹었나? 신문에 그런 말은 없던데."   
  
"난 고기만 제공했고 요리하는 건 내 쉐프한테 시켰어. 불쌍한 놈, 아무래도 점점 공포에 질리는 것 같아." 모리아티의 입꼬리가 움찔거렸다. "전용 쉐프를 고용한 건 처음인데 생각보다 관리하기가 까다롭네."   
  
모리아티가 즐기기 위해 부엌에 묶어둔 포로의 모습이 셜록의 머릿속에 그려졌다. 가끔 모리아티가 자신의 세상으로 셜록을 초대할 때마다 그것보다 더 이상한 풍경도 보아왔다. "개인적으로, 내 음식을 만들어주는 사람은 함부로 건드리지 않는 게 좋다고 보는데."   
  
"동기 부여만 잘 해주면 그만이야." 모리아티는 너무 싱겁다는 듯 실망한 목소리로 말했다. 그는 유니폼 주머니에 양손을 쑤셔 놓고는 새처럼 머리를 갸웃거렸다. "나머지 선택지를 전부 없애버리고 나면 인간들을 다루긴 너무나 쉽거든." 까만 눈동자가 흐뭇해하며 반짝였다. "하지만 그건 너도 잘 알겠지."   
  
셜록은 손끝을 모아 입술에 댔다. "물론."   
  
"사실 네 방식을 보고 있으면 감명을 받는다니까," 모리아티가 말했다. 진심이 담긴 투였다. "불쌍한 조니보이가 몇 번이고 이 정신병원에 찾아와서 그 쓸모 없는 경찰들 대신 힌트 좀 달라고 빌게 만들었던데. 그걸 보면서 아주 즐거워했겠지?"   
  
"그는 상당히 재미있는 대상이니까."   
  
모리아티는 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. "그래서 울려봤어?" 셜록이 방문객들을 어떻게 취급해왔는지에 대한 소문들을 떠올리며 그가 물었다.   
  
"그의 과거를 생각해보면, 내가 울렸다고 보기도 어렵겠지." 존이 마음을 가다듬을 수 있도록 시선을 다른 곳으로 돌려주기 전에 보았던 존의 젖은 눈가와 깜빡일 때마다 뭉치는 흐린 속눈썹을 셜록은 기억했다. 그 당시, 존으로부터 괴로운 사실 하나 하나를 끌어내는 작업은 마치 존의 부드러운 겉모습을 깎아내고 그 아래 숨겨진 강철을 발견하는 것만 같았다. 그날 병원에서 걸어나간 남자는 처음 병원을 찾아왔을 때와는 다른 사람이 되어 돌아갔을 것이다. 부러진 뼈는 다시 붙으면서 강해지는 것처럼 말이다. 셜록은 그 사실에 자랑스러움 비슷한 감정을 느꼈다. "쓸데없이 운 건 아니었어."   
  
"대체 넌 녀석을 어떻게 그렇게 받아주는 거야?" 모리아티가 인상을 쓰며 말했다. "사람이 너무 우울하던데. 그 슬프고 구겨진 면상만 봐도 내 손목을 긋고 싶어지더라고."   
  
셜록은 순간 짜증을 느꼈다. "네가 직접 느낄 수 없는 감정을 남들이 표현하는 걸 보면 기분이 불편한가?"   
  
"그딴 심리적인 분석 들먹거리지 마, 병신아," 모리아티를 얼굴을 구기면서 내뱉었다.   
  
셜록은 피식 웃었다. 모리아티의 두뇌 신경이 불안정하다는 사실은 항상 약점으로 잡기 좋았다. "네 젊은 시절에는 가질 수 없었던 얼굴만 반반한 멍청이들에게 관심을 보인다고 면박을 준 기억은 없으니 너도 내 취향을 갖고 질투를 느낄 필요는 없지," 그가 편하게 말했다. 그러더니 저도 모르게 셜록의 목소리가 부드러워졌다. "존은 아주 흥미로워."   
  
모리아티는 어깨에 힘을 준 채 새까맣게 잔인한 시선으로 셜록을 뚫어져라 바라보면서 노란 선을 따라 걷기 시작했다. "알았어, 알았다고," 그가 분노하며 중얼댔다. 이리저리 움직이면서도 고개는 계속 셜록을 향했다. 셜록이 참여한 이후 이 게임은 좀 더 개인적인 감정이 얽히게 되었다. 어쩌면 질투 때문일지도 모르겠다. 하지만 이런 쪽과 관련해선 셜록은 모리아티의 정신세계를 전혀 이해할 수 없다 보니. "단지 존 자체 때문은 아니잖아, 안 그래?" 모리아티가 찔러봤다.   
  
셜록은 관심을 보이며 그를 올려다보았다.   
  
"그런 건 너무 재미 없어." 모리아티의 미소는 악랄했다. "넌 존이 바닥까지 떨어진 모습을 보고 싶은 거야. 그가 죽을 뻔한 걸 보기 전까지 존은 언제든 버릴 수 있는 대상이었어, 장난감 같은 거. 너는 존이 괴로워하는 걸 보는 게 좋은 거야. 너는 존이 무너져 내렸을 때, 돌이킬 수 없을 정도로 망가졌을 때의 모습을 존경하는 거야."   
  
셜록은 부정하지 않았다. "그 모습을 직접 보았다면 너도 이해할 수 있겠지."   
  
모리아티는 그를 보며 웃었다. "아, 물론 그럴 계획이야."   
  
심리학을 공부하고 이후 컬버튼의 사생활 침해를 견뎌낸 세월 덕분에 셜록은 포커페이스를 완벽하게 구사할 수 있게 됐다. 지금도 그는 그저 궁금하다는 듯 눈썹 한쪽을 올렸다. "존을 망가뜨릴 생각이라고?"   
  
"다양하게 놀아주려고 준비를 하고 있거든." 모리아티가 카트 옆에 잠시 멈추더니 입꼬리를 움찔거리며 아주 흐뭇해하는 웃음을 보여줬다. "내가 무슨 짓을 할 지 알게 되면 차라리 빨리 죽여달라고 너한테 도움을 요청할 걸?"   
  
"지금도 이미 나에게 도움을 요청하고 있지," 셜록이 말했다. 그는 존이 만졌던 쇠창살을 슬쩍 바라보았지만 표정에는 변화가 없었다.   
  
"착각도 유분수다, 셜록," 모리아티가 비웃었다. "존은 명령이 떨어졌을 때만 너를 찾아오는 거라고."   
  
"네 맘대로 생각하도록 해," 셜록이 으쓱거리며 말했다.   
  
모리아티는 다시 걷기 시작했다. 점수를 한 점 따낸 것처럼 발걸음이 발랄해졌다. "있지," 그가 가벼운 목소리로 말했다. "여기 오래 지내다 보니 너도 좀 맛이 간 것 같아." 그는 셜록의 표정을 보며 씩 웃었다. "오해하지 마, 난 그게 너무 좋거든! 넌 이러는 게 더 어울려."   
  
셜록은 의자에 대고 손가락을 툭툭 치더니 자리에서 빠르게 일어났다. "넌 공포에 질린 모습이 더 어울리지."   
  
모리아티가 탐욕스런 눈을 더 크게 떴다. "정말로 정신을 약간 놨구나, 그렇지?" 그가 조롱했다. "하루 종일 직원들이나 괴롭히고 옛날 기억들만 곱씹다 보면 예전 영광의 순간들도 다 지긋지긋하겠지. 재미 없어." 그는 노란 선을 지나 마치 자신이 감옥에 갇힌 것처럼 까만 쇠창살을 움켜쥐고는 셜록을 올려다보았다. "심지어 수다를 떨 만한 정신병자 친구들도 없고 말이야. 외롭지 않아, 셜록?"   
  
"원래는 다른 환자들과 함께 수용됐었지." 셜록이 몇 걸음 다가섰지만 모리아티가 도망치지 않자 호기심이 생겼다. "한달 정도 지내다가 나를 이사시키더군."   
  
"어째서?"   
  
"다른 환자들의 안전을 위해서."   
  
모리아티가 씩 웃으면서 철창을 만지작댔다. "오오, 나 지금 소름 돋았어."   
  
이제 팔을 뻗으면 모리아티가 닿을 정도로 가까웠지만 셜록은 뻗는 대신 손을 허리 뒤에 모으고는 그 광기 어린 눈동자를 내려다보았다. "여긴 왜 왔지."   
  
"셜록, 셜록," 모리아티가 짐짓 슬프게 고개를 저었다. "그 녹슬어가는 두뇌 좀 돌려봐. 생각을 하라고."   
  
셜록은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "피드백이라도 받으려 하는 건가? 실망했다는 말을 해두지."   
  
"피드백은 무슨. 내가 너보다 훨씬 잘 하고 있는 걸." 모리아티가 인상을 팍 쓰며 바지에다가 손바닥을 문질러 닦았다. "아니, 조언 좀 해달라고 이 정신병원 겸 감옥의 보안망까지 뚫어서 들어온 건 아니라고, 자기야. 물론 그렇게 착각할 만큼 네 거만함이 하늘을 찌른다는 사실을 잘 알고 있지."   
  
"그럼 잘난 척 하려고 온 건가?"   
  
모리아티가 어깨를 기대자 쇠창살이 살짝 끽끽거렸다. 그 흐린 입술에는 또 미소가 번져있다. "난 그냥 너의 이런 모습을 확인하고 싶었어," 그가 흥얼거렸다. "상상하는 것만으로는 별로 재미가 없더라고."   
  
그 자만심에 셜록은 인상을 찌푸렸다. "내 마지막 먹잇감을 뺏어가기 직전이니 속이나 한번 긁겠다고?"   
  
모리아티는 어둡고 잔혹한 미소를 지었다. "존이 비명을 질러대는 모습, 영상으로 찍어둘까?"   
  
뭔가 뚝 끊기면서 셜록은 독점욕 가득한 분노가 끓어오르는 걸 느꼈다. 셜록은 엄청난 속도로 철창 밖에 서있는 작은 남자를 향해 손을 뻗었지만 모리아티는 이미 그걸 예상하고 있었다. 셜록은 쇠창살에 쾅 부딪히며 상대방의 몸 대신 허공을 움켜쥐었다. 모리아티가 사정거리 밖에서 맴돌자 셜록은 답답한 마음에 으르렁댔다.   
  
"이거야," 모리아티가 신난 듯 말했다. "그래, 넌 역시 이런 모습이 좋아. 나를 상담 치료했을 때 말야, 셜록, 내가 어떤 사람인지 조금이라도 예상은 했어?"   
  
셜록은 도저히 억누를 수 없는 분노를 느끼며 쇠창살을 꽉 쥐었다. 억지로 몸을 뒤로 빼고는 침착한 척 하려 했지만 눈동자와 꽉 다문 입은 감출 수 없었다. "물론이지," 그가 딱딱댔다. "그러니까 그런 짓을 한 거야."   
  
모리아티는 마치 정장 매무새를 매만지는 것처럼 유니폼을 추슬렀다. "뭐, 네가 갇혀 지낸 5년 간 나도 바뀌었다는 건 알아둬." 그의 어두운 눈동자가 깜박였다. "네가 없는 동안 나는 훨씬 더 강력해졌다고."   
  
"그래, 네 조직의 활동은 흥미롭게 지켜봤어," 셜록이 인정하자 모리아티는 만족하며 입꼬리를 움직였다. "그렇게 거대한 네트워크를 통제하려면 보통 머리로는 부족하니까, 그건 알아. 네 성격은 항상 맘에 안 들었지만 복잡한 범죄들을 배후에서 움직여 온 훌륭한 지휘력에는 존경심을 표할 수밖에 없거든."   
  
역시 적절한 발언이었다. 모리아티는 전율이 흐르는 듯 몸을 떨었다. "아아," 그가 애정을 담아 말했다. "말은 참 예쁘게 잘 한다니까."   
  
셜록은 머리를 쇠창살에 기댔다. "그 모습과 비교하자면 이번 사건은 마치 바이올린을 들고 깽깽거리는 어린이를 보는 것 같군," 그가 내뱉었다. "지루한데다가 쳐다보기조차 고통스러워."   
  
모리아티는 표정에 스치는 짜증을 감추지 못했다. "그럼에도 불구하고," 그가 냉혹한 목소리로 말했다. "나는 성공했어." 그의 표정이 다시 밝아졌고 모리아티는 선 앞으로 다가왔다. "너는 이렇게 감옥에서 짜증을 부리면서 지루해 하는 동안 나는 자유롭게 걸어 다니잖아. 나를 멈출 수 있는 사람은 아무도 없어. 한 수를 던질 때마다 실력 차이가 너무 심해서 약간 반칙을 하는 것 같을 정도라고." 그의 말투가 노래 부르듯 장난스러워졌다. 모리아티는 씩 웃더니 속눈썹을 치켜 뜨며 셜록을 올려다보았다. "내가 마음만 먹으면 너를 여기서 당장 꺼내 줄 수도 있어."   
  
"한번 해보는 게 어때," 셜록이 도발했다. "그리고 나서 네가 얼마나 버티는지 확인해보지."   
  
"날 쫓아오겠다는 거야?" 모리아티가 입술을 핥았다. "아니면 네 장난감을 건드렸을 때만 쫓아오는 건가..?"   
  
셜록의 몸에 힘이 들어갔다. "넌 이미 존을 협박했잖아."   
  
"이번 마지막 사냥은 아주 기대가 돼," 모리아티가 약 올리듯 노란 선을 툭툭 건드렸다. "상당히 흥미진진할 것 같거든. 너도 함께 할 수 있었으면 좋았을걸."   
  
"함께 해?" 셜록이 비웃었다. "난 처음부터 이 사건의 수사과정을 이끌고 있었어. 그 바순 연주자가 죽었던 날짜에 네놈이 죽일 대상을 찾지 못한 건 나 때문이야."   
  
"하지만 난 아직 붙잡히지 않았잖아," 모리아티가 눈썹을 꿈틀댔다. 지금은 깐족거리고 있다. "앞으로도 잡히지 않을 거야. 적어도 조니를 죽이기 전까지는 잡힐 생각이 없어." 그는 몸을 살짝 숙이면서 셜록에게 덤벼보라는 듯 도발했다. "나중에 만나면 네 안부는 전해줄게, 오케이?" 그가 말했다. "잘 갖고 놀다가 망가뜨릴 생각이야. 피를 흘리면서 빌게 만든 다음에 심장을 꺼내서 먹어버릴 거라고--"  
  
셜록은 모리아티가 약을 올리려 일부러 한 소리라는 걸 알면서도 다시 한번 몸을 던졌다. 철창에 가슴팍이 부딪혔고 셜록의 팔이 허공에서 허우적거렸다. 모리아티는 몸을 뒤로 뺀 다음에 깔깔 웃었다.   
  
"내가 이겼지롱," 모리아티가 좋아하면서 반회전문을 향하더니 한 손을 흔들며 작별인사를 했다. "그럼 이만! 잘 살아봐, 자기야!"   
  
문이 닫혔다.   
  
셜록은 참지 못하고 철창에 매달렸다. 몸무게를 실어 밀어도 보고 신경질적으로 마구 흔들어보기도 했다. 소용 없었다. 이렇게는 나갈 수 없다. 셜록은 탈출 방법을 알고 있었고 강철을 휘어보려고 힘쓰는 게 정답은 아니었다. 모리아티가 건물을 빠져나면서 문들이 닫히는 소리가 들렸다. 감시카메라들도 본래 위치로 돌아가고 있을 것이다.   
  
식판을 덮은 호일 밑에서 뭔가 긁히는 듯한 소리가 들렸다. 굳이 확인해보지 않아도 뭐가 들어있는지는 알 수 있었다. 

 

* * *

  
  
"존을 임시 안전가옥으로 이동시켰으면 하네," 토비가 말했다. 그는 존을 피하다시피 쓰윽 시선을 돌려 마지못해 그렉을 쳐다봤다. 사무실 구석에는 증인 보호 프로그램에서 나온 두 사람이 있었다. 여자는 행정 쪽에서 온 것 같고 더 나이가 있는 덩치 큰 남자는 일종의 보디가드 같다. 존은 토비의 사무실에 들어오자마자 그들을 발견했다. 그렉은 이제 존의 반응을 어느 정도 알아볼 수 있게 됐다. 묵직하게 내려앉은 체념의 기운이다.   
  
그는 존의 쳐진 모습에서 시선을 떼고 토비를 마주보았다. "존은 제 집에 있어도 안전해요," 그가 설명했다. "경찰 말고는 존이 거기 산다는 사실을 모르고 사복 경찰들이 수상한 사람들이 없는지 밖에서 수시로 감시하고 있습니다."   
  
"이 범인이 경찰 측 정보에 접근할 수 있다는 증거가 있었어요," 여자가 그렉을 향해 눈썹을 치켜 떴다. "내부인이 유출시킨 건지, 해킹을 당한 건지는 모르겠지만 범인은 이미 존의 위치를 알고 있을지도 몰라요."   
  
"범인이 어차피 우리의 행동을 다 알고 있다면 존을 다른 곳으로 옮겨봤자 무슨 소용이 있나요?" 그렉이 주장했다. "적어도 존은 제 집과 그 주변을 잘 알고 있으니까 듣도 보도 못한 곳에 남겨져 있는 것보다는 자기방어에 유리할 수 있어요--"  
  
"왜 이제서야 그러죠?" 존이 끼어들었다. 그는 허리를 꼿꼿이 세우고 앉아 두 손을 가볍게 쥔 채 무릎 위에 올려놓은 상태다. 존은 고개를 들어 토비를 똑바로 쳐다보았다. "더 강한 보호조치를 취해야겠다고 생각한 계기는 뭔가요?"   
  
토비는 아래를 힐끔거리더니 인상을 찌푸렸다. "누군가 사진...을 보내고 있거든."   
  
오늘 아침부터 이메일이 오기 시작했다. 직원들은 스팸 필터에 걸리지 않는 이상한 메일을 받았고 발송 주소는 추적이 불가한 익명 계정이었다. 토비는 존이 원한다면 한번 살펴보라고 인쇄물을 준비해왔다. 그렉의 염려에도 불구하고 존은 바로 달려들었다.   
  
존은 방에 있는 사람 중에 가장 키가 작았지만 사무실 구석에 서서 입술에 힘을 준 채 종이들을 넘겨보는 그의 모습은 유독 작아 보였다. 페이지를 넘길 때마다 그의 손은 살짝 움찔거렸다. 낡고 잔인한 도구들로 가슴을 열고 심장을 수술하는 사진들이었다. 이 사진들이 어디서 났는지, 수술 당하는 불쌍한 대상들이 누군지는 알 수 없었다. 첨부파일마다 써져 있는 메시지는 하나 같이 똑같았다. "얼마 안 남았어, 조니."   
  
여전히 흘러 들어오는 이메일 폭탄 이후에는 팩스 머신들이 동시에 웅웅거리며 흑백 사진들을 뱉어냈다. 고문 당한 살갗에서 흐르는 피가 까맣게 보일 정도로 명암을 극대화 시켜놓는 사진들이다. 모든 팩스머신들의 전원을 바로 내려버렸지만 발신자는 여전히 찾아내지 못했다.   
  
그렉은 스테이플러로 찍어둔 종이뭉치 하나를 들어 훑어보고는 끓어오르는 구역질을 감출 수 없었다.   
  
"그게 전부 다도 아니라고," 토비가 말했다.   
  
그렉은 종이더미를 밀치며 머리카락을 빗어 넘겼다. "보낸 사람은 찾을 수 없는 건가요?"   
  
"그런 셈이지," 토비가 대답했다. "기술팀 말로는 전부 프록시를 통해서 들어왔다나. 추적 불가능이야." 그의 눈빛이 날카로워졌다. "이건 협박이야, 레스트라드. 협박이 왔으면 대응을 해야지."   
  
그렉은 몸을 돌려 곁에 있는 존을 바라보았고 존은 절제된 표정으로 시선을 마주했다. "그렉, 그렉의 집에서 지내는 건 당신도 위험에 빠뜨리는 짓이에요."   
  
"우린 이미 다 위험에 빠져있다고!" 그렉이 말했지만 존은 그저 고개를 내저었다. 그렉은 저 고집을 잘 알았다. 존은 이미 결정을 내렸으니 여기서 반대해봤자 존은 더 힘을 주고 버틸 것이다.   
  
"전 갈 겁니다."   
  
"존--" 그래도 시도는 해봐야 했다.   
  
"그게 더 안전해요," 존이 단호하게 말했다. 더 이상 생각 않겠다는 듯 존은 뼈와 살과 근육이 전부 뜯겨나간 피투성이 사진들을 책상 위에 내려놓았다. 증인 보호 프로그램에서 나온 경찰들을 향해 몸을 돌리자 존 뒷덜미에 난 지저분한 상처자국들이 그렉을 향했다. "어디로 들어갈 생각인가요?"   
  
"선택지는 몇 가지 있어요," 여자가 말하며 그렉을 힐끔 올려다보았다. 그렉이 못미더운 모양이었다. "비밀보장을 위해서는 왓슨 씨와 그렉슨 경감님, 두 사람만 알고 계셨으면 좋겠습니다만."   
  
존은 고개를 끄덕였고 토비는 눈썹을 치켜 뜨며 그렉을 바라보았다. "이만 가봐도 좋다는 뜻이야, 레스트라드," 그가 말했다. "다시 일로 복귀하도록."   
  
"네, 경감님," 그렉이 말했다. 그는 천천히 일어섰고 존은 다소 우수에 찬 눈빛으로 그를 올려봤다. 아니, 후회에 가득한 눈빛일까. 존도 함께 일어서자 그렉은 몇 년 만에 처음으로 존의 현관 앞에 섰던 기억이 떠올랐다. 그는 하나의 이기적인 부탁을 위해서 존의 인생을 온통 망가뜨려놓았다.   
  
"함께 지내도록 해줘서 감사했어요," 존이 진심을 담아 말했다. "솔직히, 제가 까다롭게 군 건 알지만--"  
  
"이해하네," 그렉이 얼른 말하며 희미한 미소를 지어주었다. 애초에 자기 집에서 지내라고 요청을 한 게 그렉이었다는 사실은 언급하지 않았다. "괜찮아, 요즘 힘든 시기였으니까."   
  
존은 끄덕이며 피곤한 미소로 화답해주었다. 눈 밑이 아주 퀭했다. "이번 일이 끝나면 다시 봐요," 그가 작은 손을 내밀며 말했다. "술이라도 한잔 하자고요."   
  
"물론이야," 그렉은 그의 손을 잡고 피부로 스며드는 온기를 느끼며 단호한 악수를 했다. 둘 다 안 그런 척 하고 있었지만 이건 작별인사에 가까웠다. 어쩌면 존이 아예 돌아오지 못할 확률도 적진 않았으니까.   
  
그렉은 손을 올려 존의 어깨를 지나칠 정도로 꾹 쥐어주었지만, 존은 눈에 띄는 반응을 보이지 않았다. 어깨가 왠지 딱딱하게 느껴졌다. 뭔가 마음을 굳게 먹고 있는 것 같다.   
  
토비가 기침을 크게 했다.   
  
"잘 가, 존," 그렉이 뒤로 물러서면서 어색하게 손을 내려놓았다. "몸조심해."   
  
"그렉도요," 존이 말했다. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
디목은 컬버튼 박사의 사무실로 불린 적이 별로 없긴 했지만 병원의 나머지 시설들과는 전혀 다른 그 사무실의 고급스러움에 항상 놀라곤 했다. 남쪽에 난 커다란 창문 밖으로 비교적 잘 정리된 주변 땅이 보였다. 지금은 비싼 가구와 가죽으로 된 책 표지들 위로 따뜻한 아침 햇살이 비치고 있다. 하늘은 파랬지만 저 멀리 회색빛 구름 떼가 보였다. 디목이 퇴근할 때쯤이면 비가 올 것이다.   
  
디목 뒤로는 동료 보조원, 앤더슨이 뒷짐을 진 손을 뚝뚝 꺾으며 약간 거만한 표정으로 반대편 벽에 걸린 자격증들을 쳐다보고 있다. 앤더슨의 평판이 다소 의심스럽다는 걸 디목은 알고 있었다. 앤더슨은 어두운 머리색과 눈동자를 한 30대 중반 남성이었고 긴 코 때문에 왠지 설치류 같은 인상에 비음이 심한 목소리를 갖고 있었다.   
  
컬버튼은 책상에 앉아 어두운 표정을 짓고 있다. 윤기가 흐르는 나무책상 위에 올려진 손은 깍지를 낀 채 분노에 질려 힘을 꽉 주고 있었다.   
  
"자네들에게 시킬 게 있어," 박사가 입술을 오므리며 말했다.   
  
그는 뚝뚝 끊어지는 말투로 셜록의 속임수에 대해 설명해줬다. 굳이 그럴 필요는 없었다. 이미 사방에서 뉴스로 다뤄지고 있는 내용이었다. 디목은 심지어 출근하는 길에 들었다. 컬버튼이 신나게 뉴스와 TV쇼에서 떠들어낸 에드 링이란 이름은 거짓이었고 모든 게 어떤 소시오패스가 친 장난에 불과했다는 내용. 컬버튼은 이제 비웃음의 대상이 됐고 그는 복수를 원했다. "둘이서 놈을 다시 지하로 옮겨주었으면 해," 그가 단호하게 결론을 말했다.   
  
"물론이죠," 앤더슨이 말했다. "지금 당장요?"   
  
"잠깐만요," 디목이 끼어들자 분노에 찬 두 쌍의 눈동자가 그를 향했다. "앤더슨, 기분 나쁘라고 하는 말은 아닌데-- 스미스 박사님, 셜록은 앤더슨을 정말 싫어합니다."   
  
"뭐, 셜록이 참아야지 어떻게 하겠나," 컬버튼이 짜증을 냈다. "당장 그 구덩이에 다시 넣어버려. 나를 그런 바보 꼴로 만들고 무사할 줄 알았나..."   
  
두 사람은 사무실에서 혼자 끓어오르는 박사를 두고 자리를 떠났다. 앤더슨은 디목의 어깨를 움켜쥐었다.   
  
"문제 없어요," 그가 눈썹을 올리며 말했다. "그 재수없는 자식이 혹시라도 말썽을 일으키면..." 그는 주로 폭력적인 환자들을 진정시킬 때 이용하는 테이저 총을 툭툭 쳤다. 한번만 쏘면 대상의 신경계를 타고 전기가 흐르면서 모든 근육 기능을 상실하게 된다. 앤더슨은 이미 셜록에게 그 총을 쏜 적이 두 번이나 있다. 두 번째 충격은 셜록이 특별히 잘못해서 맞은 것 같지는 않았다.   
  
셜록은 컬버튼 스미스 박사만큼이나 앤더슨을 증오했다.   
  
"괜찮겠죠," 디목의 불안한 표정에 앤더슨이 눈알을 굴렸다. "마지막으로 본지도 벌써 몇 년 됐다고요. 그 때 일은 다 잊었을 거에요." 

  
  
* * *

  
  
디목이 처음으로 불안감을 느낀 것은 셜록의 태도 때문이었다.   
  
밝은 복도 끝에 키가 큰 창백한 인물이 그들을 맞이했다. 두 사람은 개조된 들것으로 밀어 반회전문을 열었다. 들것 위에는 두꺼운 저지용 띠와 셜록이 무는 것을 방지하기 위한 입마개 마스크가 놓여있었다. 셜록는 별다른 반응 없이 흐린 눈빛으로 들것을 훑더니 두 보조원을 향해 예의 바른 미소를 지어주었다. 침착하니 아주 푹 쉬다 온 사람 같다.   
  
"좋은 아침입니다," 마치 자기 집에 찾아온 손님들을 대하듯, 그는 우아하게 인사를 했다.   
  
"스미스 박사님이 너를 예전 감방으로 옮기라고 명령했다," 앤더슨이 거만하게 말했다. 한 손은 일부러 보라는 듯 테이저 총 위에 놓여있었다. 셜록의 눈빛이 약간 가늘어졌지만 앤더슨은 눈치채지 못한 것 같다. "네가 장난 친 게 맘에 안 들던 모양인데. 아주 화가 나있었어."   
  
"스미스 박사가 생각해내는 뻔한 체벌들에는 익숙합니다, 그리고 그런 반응은 별로 놀랍지도 않고요," 셜록이 말했다. " 그 사람은 감정이 두 종류밖에 없거든요. 하나는 우쭐한 감정이고 하나는 분노하는 감정이죠. 덕분에 창의력은 영 떨어집니다."   
  
"너를 다시 옮기려고 왔어," 앤더슨이 말을 이었다. "자," 그가 말을 잠시 끊었다. "네가 협력을 해주든 말든 무조건 지하로 데려갈 거야. 그러니까 괜한 문제 일으키지 말고 우리가 시키는 대로 해. 이상한 짓을 하려고 하면--" 그가 테이저를 툭툭 쳤다. "그냥 기절시킨 다음에 데려갈 테니까."   
  
셜록의 얼굴 위로 비웃는 표정이 스쳤지만 순식간에 사라져버렸다. "물론이죠," 그가 고개를 숙이며 말했다. "이해합니다."   
  
"뒤돌아 서서 쇠창살 잡아." 앤더슨이 쇠로 된 수갑을 꺼내고는 익숙하게 장치를 찰칵 열었다.   
  
"네네."   
  
셜록은 쇠창살까지 다가와 등을 돌리더니 그 사이로 하얀 손을 내밀고는 얌전하게 바닥에 앉았다. 앤더슨은 뒤로 뻗은 셜록의 양 주먹에 쇠창살 밖으로 수갑을 채웠다. 지나치게 꽉 채우는 바람에 쇠가 손목으로 파고들었다. 앤더슨이 사슬부분을 잡고 시험해보듯 날카롭게 당겼지만 셜록은 미동도 하지 않았다. 이제 몸을 움직일 수 없는 상태다.   
  
"문 열어요, 디목," 앤더슨이 명령했고 디목이 열쇠를 뒤적거리는 동안 그는 들것을 잡았다. 문이 덜컹거리며 활짝 열렸고 두 사람은 좁은 셜록의 방 안으로 들것을 밀어넣었다.   
  
이 감방은 별다른 물건이 없는 공간이었다. 직원들이 진작에 깨친 점이 있다면 셜록은 바닥에다가 고정시켜 놓지 않은 물건들을 전부 무기로 만들어버린다는 사실이었다. 하지만 셜록이 지난 몇 년 간 갇혀 지냈던 습한 지하 감방에 비하면 창문과 편한 침대가 있다는 것만으로도 이곳이 천국처럼 느껴졌을 것이다.   
  
셜록은 바닥에 앉아 평소처럼 유심하게 그들을 관찰했지만 디목이 우려하던 대로 그는 유독 앤더슨에 초점을 맞추고 있었다. "여기서 보다니 의외네요, 앤더슨," 셜록이 대화를 걸었다. "요즘은 행정 관련된 일만 하지 않던가요?"   
  
"아, 내가 자원했거든," 앤더슨이 피식 웃었다.   
  
"물론 그랬겠죠," 셜록이 불안할 정도로 빤히 그를 쳐다보았다. "환자들에게 전기 총을 쏴대면서 일한 것도 일 년이 넘은 것 같군요. 덕분에 당신이 얼마나 골칫덩어리인지 스미스 박사가 깜빡 한 모양입니다."   
  
앤더슨이 털을 곤두세웠다. "닥쳐, 홈즈," 그가 내뱉었다. 앤더슨이 또 테이저를 쏴대기 전에 끼어들고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝 같았지만 디목은 괜히 들것 장치만 열심히 살펴보았다.   
  
셜록은 물론 닥치지 않았다. 저런 부정적인 반응을 보여봤자 셜록이 더 즐거워할 뿐이다. "도대체 사람이 얼마나 소심하고 찌질하면 정신병자들에게 전기충격이나 주면서 강한 척을 할 수 있을까 궁금했었는데 당신을 만나고 나서는 인류 전반에 대한 제 평가 기준이 기하급수적으로 떨어지게 됐죠."   
  
앤더슨은 들것에 놓여있던 마스크를 거칠게 낚아채더니 이를 악 문 채 디목에게 내밀었다. "개한테는 재갈을 물려야죠, 디목."   
  
딱딱하고 차가운 플라스틱을 쥔 디목의 등골을 타고 두려움이 흘렀다. 셜록의 날카로운 시선이 디목을 향했다. 그가 고개를 옆으로 기울이자 검은 곱슬머리가 흘러내렸다.   
  
"말썽은 일으키지 말아요," 그가 셜록에게 명령했다. 긴장한 목소리는 크게 티가 나지 않았다.   
  
셜록이 빙그레 웃었다. "물지 않을게요."   
  
뒤쪽에서 들것에 달린 띠를 확인하며 호들갑 떠는 앤더슨의 소리가 들렸다. 이제는 문을 잠근 후(디목은 그럴 때마다 항상 신경이 날카로워졌다) 셜록을 들것에 태우고 완전히 띠로 고정시켜놓고 나면 계단에서의 이동을 하기 위해 추가 인원을 부를 것이다. 몇 번 사용해본 적 없는 이동 절차였는데 지금까지 별다른 사건은 없었지만 디목은 평소보다도 훨씬 불안했다. 그럴 필요가 없다는 건 알고 있었다. 디목이 이미 예상했던 대로 앤더슨에게 모욕적인 말을 던진 것을 제외하면 셜록은 아주 얌전했다.   
  
디목은 바닥에 앉아있는 남자를 향해 다가서며 셜록의 턱에 빨리 고정시킬 작정으로 방패처럼 마스크를 앞으로 내밀었다. 셜록은 준비가 됐다는 듯 고개를 치켜세웠다. 다른 걸 쳐다보고 있는 것처럼 눈이 반쯤 감긴 채 초점이 풀려있다. 마스크가 얼굴 아래 쪽을 감쌌고 머리 뒤로 단단하게 고정됐다. 셜록의 차가운 시선을 피부로 느끼며 디목은 고정장치가 잘 됐는지 확인했다. 이제 셜록은 아무것도 물 수 없다.   
  
그 순간 셜록이 엄청난 속도로 움직였다. 디목은 도대체 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알 수 없을 정도였다. 분명 마스크 장치를 확인하려고 수갑을 찬 셜록을 향해 허리를 숙이고 있었는데 정신을 차리고 보니 지금은 무릎을 꿇린 채 한쪽 손목에는 차가운 쇠수갑이 채워져 있어 움직일 수 없다. 마스크 안에 보이는 셜록의 미소는 무시무시했다.   
  
"앤더슨!" 상황을 드디어 파악한 디목이 외쳤다. 그는 일어서려고 했지만 셜록이 더 빠르게 움직였다. 셜록은 수갑을 확 잡아당겨 쇠창살에다가 채워버렸다. 셜록은 더 이상 묶여있지 않는 자신의 손을 보여주며 긴 손가락을 쥐었다 폈다. 수갑을 따는 데 이용한 작은 쇳조각이 바닥으로 떨어졌다.   
  
디목은 쇠창살을 따라 위아래로 수갑을 움직이며 마구 당겨보았지만 셜록이 으르렁대며 앤더슨에게 덤벼드는 모습을 그저 지켜볼 수밖에 없었다. 셜록이 위에 올라탄 채 두 남자는 바닥으로 쓰러졌다. 셜록의 폭력적인 힘 앞에서 앤더슨에게는 승산이 없다는 사실이 너무나 명백했다. 앤더슨의 골반 위에 걸터앉은 셜록은 그의 옆얼굴을 쥐고는 콘크리트 바닥에 대고 눈에 안 보일 정도로 빠르게 몇 번을 내리쳤다. 앤더슨의 비명소리가 안타깝게 변했다.   
  
앤더슨이 반항을 멈추자 셜록은 다시 허리를 세우고 앉아 마스크의 장치를 풀고는 옆으로 내팽개쳤다. 그는 앤더슨의 얼굴을 훑어보며 그 공포와 절박함을 분석하듯 관찰하고는 앤더슨의 머리카락에 손가락을 얽으며 꽉 움켜쥐었다.   
  
셜록이 씩 웃자 날카로운 송곳니가 보였다.   
  
그 좁은 감방 안에서도 최대한 셜록과 거리를 벌리기 위해 디목은 피가 흐르는 손목을 있는 힘껏 흔들어댔고 철커덩 소리가 방 안에 울려 퍼졌다. 그는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다, 셜록이 이쪽을 돌아볼 까봐 소리를 질러 도움을 요청할 수조차 없었다, 하지만 입에서는 가쁜 숨 사이로 계속 흐느낌이 비집고 나왔다.   
  
잠시 침묵이 흐르더니 셜록은 갑자기 앤더슨의 머리를 뒤로 당겨 목젖을 노출시켰다.   
  
디목은 결국 참지 못하고 비명을 질렀다. 셜록은 앤더슨의 기도를 물고는 늑대처럼 고개를 양 옆으로 흔들어댔다. 근육과 연골과 피부가 늘어나더니 찢어졌다. 앤더슨의 비명소리가 물에 빠진 사람처럼 뿌옇게 변했다. 셜록이 공격하는 내내 피가 뿜어져 나와 그의 얼굴과 목을 적셨다. 셜록의 치아가 뭔가를 찾은 듯 앤더슨이 갑자기 조용해지면서 거품이 끓는 듯한 소리만이 들렸다. 입맛에 영 맞지 않았는지 셜록은 입에서 살덩이를 뱉어냈다.   
  
그리고는 앤더슨의 벨트에서 테이저 총을 집어 들었다.   
  
입가에서 거품과 피가 뚝뚝 흘리며 상반신을 온통 새빨갛게 물들인 셜록이 일어섰다. 무조건 셜록으로부터 떨어지려다가 피투성이가 된 손목을 계속 끌어당기며 디목은 비명을 참기 위해 자신의 입을 막았다. 하지만 앤더슨이 죽어가면서 내는 씩씩 소리와 테이저 총에 몇 번이고 맞은 몸이 들썩거리는 소리로부터 귀를 막을 수는 없었다. 끔찍한 소리들이 감방에서 울리는 내내 디목은 눈을 꾹 감고 어떻게든 살려달라고 정체 모를 누군가를 향해 계속 빌었다.   
  
앤더슨이 완전히 축 늘어지자 셜록은 행동을 멈추고는 이마에 흐른 땀을 닦았다. 팔뚝에 피가 묻어나자 그는 그걸 바닥에 툭툭 털었다.   
  
시선이 디목을 향했다. 새빨갛게 물든 얼굴과 사방으로 뻗친 까만 머리카락 때문에 눈이 유독 얼음처럼 회색으로 빛났다.   
  
"제발," 디목이 몸을 움츠리며 기어들어가는 목소리로 빌었다. 새빨간 셜록의 얼굴이나 바닥은 도저히 쳐다볼 수가 없다. 디목은 새하얀 자신의 유니폼만 뚫어져라 내려다보았다.   
  
셜록은 테이저를 든 채 디목 옆에 무릎을 꿇고는 디목이 자신을 쳐다볼 때까지 기다렸다. 폭력을 휘두르면서 다시 활기가 돌아왔는지 셜록의 몸에서는 흉포한 에너지가 넘쳐흘렀다. 얼굴이 너무나 가까워서 피 냄새가 입 속에서 느껴지는 것만 같았다. 밝은 눈동자가 뭔가를 계산해보고 있다. 디목의 가치를 산정해보는 것이다.   
  
마치 심판의 결과를 기다리는 것 같다.   
  
"처음부터 계획하고 있었죠," 디목이 겨우 더듬거리며 물었다. 그들이 완전히 셜록에게 놀아났다는 걸 깨닫자 소름이 돋았다. "스미스 박사에게 가짜 이름을 알려줘서 이 방으로 이동시켜달라고 하고 이동 절차가 어떻게 되는지 알아낸 거에요. 그래서 나중에 그 이름이 가짜라는 게 밝혀져서 다시 옮기려고 하면..." 디목은 침을 힘겹게 삼키고 밝은 눈동자를 마주했다. "여기서 탈출할 수 있도록."   
  
"네," 셜록이 짧게 답했다. "이제 열쇠하고 보안용 암호들을 내놓으세요."   
  
디목은 열쇠를 던져주고는 망설였다. "암호를 전부 써달라는 뜻인가요?"   
  
셜록의 시선이 디목의 가슴에 꽂혔다. "당신이 다 외우지 못해서," 그가 말했다. "항상 수첩에 써놓고 다닌다는 건 알고 있어요." 디목뿐만이 아니라 상당 수의 직원들도 하고 있는 짓이었지만 셜록의 손가락이 가슴 주머니에서 수첩을 꺼내자 디목은 공포감과 창피함에 몸을 떨었다. "신경 쓰지 마요," 그가 말했다. "말해주지 않았다고 화를 내진 않을 테니까. 대답하세요, 컬버튼 스미스 박사는 아직 사무실에 있습니까?"   
  
디목은 천천히 눈을 감았다. "네." 그가 속삭였다. 자신의 상사에게 방금 어떤 운명을 안겨줬는지 그는 너무나 잘 알고 있었다.   
  
"잘했어요." 셜록이 일어서는 소리가 들렸다. "고마워요, 디목."   
  
뒤통수에서 강력한 충격이 느껴졌고 세상이 새까맣게 변했다. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
세수를 깨끗이 한 후 보조원 유니폼으로 갈아입고 눈에 띠는 곱슬머리를 깔끔하게 올백으로 넘긴 셜록은 급한 일이 있는 사람처럼 빠르게 병원 내부를 통과했다. 아직 화재경보기는 울리지 못했지만 셜록은 변장에 매우 능숙했다. 복도에 혼자 있던 간호사가 셜록을 알아보았지만 셜록은 그녀가 소리를 지르기 전에 기절시킨 다음 캐비닛에 쑤셔 넣었다.   
  
행운은 셜록의 편이다.   
  
병원 내부라는 건 뻔한 배치로 이루어져있기 마련이고 병원에서 오랫동안 교육 받고 일 해본 셜록은 쉽게 길을 이해했다. 그는 앤더슨의 ID카드와 디목의 암호용 수첩을 이용해서 1층 행정 구역으로 이동했다. 자유를 향해 한 발자국 내디딜 때마다 가슴이 벅차 올랐다. 몇 년 간 계획만 짜왔던 것을 드디어 실행에 옮길 수 있는 기회였고 셜록은 타이밍이 참 기가 막히다는 생각을 했다.   
  
화재경보기를 발견하자마자 셜록은 바로 작동시켰다. 건물 내로 사이렌이 울렸고 스프링클러들이 즉시 작동하며 유니폼을 적셨다. 소방원들이 건물을 확인하는 동안 직원들은 비폭력적인 환자들을 이끌고 뒤쪽에 집합할 것이다. 이 정도면 충분히 시선을 끌 수 있다.   
  
친절한 안내표시가 컬버튼의 사무실을 가리켜주었다. 셜록이 도착하자 컬버튼은 마침 사무실을 빠져나오면서 막 코트를 입고 있던 참이었다. 셜록은 바로 달려들어 꽥 소리를 지르는 컬버튼을 도로 사무실에 밀어 넣고는 문을 쾅 닫았다.   
  
"대체 무슨 짓이야, 이 멍청한--" 컬버튼이 말을 시작했지만 셜록의 얼굴을 알아본 순간 그는 공포에 질려 굳어버렸다.   
  
셜록은 컬버튼이 지금 상황을 완전히 파악할 수 있을 때까지 기다려주었다.   
  
컬버튼은 문을 향해 도망치려고 했지만 셜록은 허우적대는 그의 팔을 붙잡고는 뒤로 꺾었다. 셜록은 중년의 힘없는 컬버튼보다 키도 컸고 힘도 강했고 훨씬 결의에 차있었다. 컬버튼은 무력하게 저항했지만 셜록은 그를 쉽게 저지했다.   
  
"넌 미쳤어," 컬버튼이 격렬하게 발버둥치며 내뱉었다.   
  
셜록은 눈알을 굴리고 싶은 걸 겨우 참았다. "네," 그가 말했다. "그걸 지금 말이라고 해요?"   
  
자신이 꿈쩍도 할 수 없다는 사실과 셜록의 치아가 불과 몇 센티 앞에 있다는 사실에 컬버튼의 얼마 남지 않은 독선적인 허세조차 사라져버렸다.   
  
"난 당신을 죽이지 않을 거야," 셜록이 속삭이면서 컬버튼이 뭐라고 사정하려는 것을 끊어버렸다. "오히려, 당신이 항상 원하던 걸 줄게."   
  
컬버튼은 눈을 튀어나올 듯 크게 뜨면서 입을 뻐끔거렸다.   
  
"명성," 셜록이 약속했다. "당신이 뭐 하는 사람인지 모든 사람들이 다 알게 될 거야. 당신처럼 힘 없고 능력 없는 정신과 의사라도 남들에게 공포를 줄 수 있는 얼굴을 선물해줄 꺼니까. 당신은 구역질 날 정도로 망가진 얼굴을 가진 제2의 레이튼 간호사가 되는 거야. 남들에게 경고용으로 보여주는 사진으로 전락하는 느낌이 어떤지 스스로 느껴봐."   
  
"제발, 안돼," 컬버튼이 벌개진 얼굴로 공포에 가득한 눈물과 콧물을 쏟아냈다. "제발--!"  
  
컬버튼은 도금된 펜과 세트로 된 주머니 칼을 갖고 있다. 셜록은 안쪽 주머니에서 그걸 발견해내고는 가장 큰 칼날을 꺼냈다. 시간이 얼마 없었다.   
  
컬버튼이 도와달라고 비명을 지르자 셜록은 분홍색 입 안으로 칼을 꽂아 넣고는 꿈틀거리는 혓바닥을 낚아서 입 밖으로 뽑아냈다. 컬버튼의 얼굴이 고통으로 일그러졌다. 셜록이 고개를 숙여 그 혓바닥을 이빨로 물고 턱에 힘을 주자 입안에 피 맛이 새로이 번졌다. 컬버튼은 그러는 내내 소리치며 흐느꼈다. 셜록은 칼을 내팽개치고(이건 너무 인간미가 없다) 혀가 뿌리에서 반쯤 뜯어져 나갈 때까지 강하게 물어뜯었다.   
  
컬버튼의 망할 혀를 뽑아버리니 엄청난 만족감이 들었다. 셜록은 혀가 완전히 입안으로 들어올 때까지 근육들이 작은 소리를 내며 서서히 끊어지는 감각을 즐겼다. 밑에서 질질 짜고 있는 남자 위로 피가 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 셜록이 살덩이를 거칠게 몇 번 씹다가 다시 뱉어내자 컬버튼이 울부짖었다.   
  
그때부터는 공격이 좀 더 광란에 젖어 들었다.   
  
컬버튼이 고통스럽게 울면서 지껄이는 모습을 보니 몇 년 간 머릿속으로 상상을 펼쳐왔던 것만큼이나 기분이 상쾌했다. 그 부드러운 얼굴에 이빨을 박아 넣을 때마다 그 동안 자신을 고문하고 실험하고 돈을 버는 수단으로 써왔던 남자를 향해 쌓아온 증오가 조금씩 풀리는 느낌이 들었다. 피부가 처음에는 저항하다가 결국 북 찢어지면서 새로운 피를 뿜어내는 것이 한입 한입 만족스러웠다. 시간만 더 있었더라면 셜록은 몇 시간이고 즐겼을 것이다.   
  
셜록이 마침내 그를 밀어내자 컬버튼의 얼굴은 알아볼 수 없는 붉은 고깃덩어리가 되어있었다. 귀 한쪽은 덜렁거렸고 코는 더 이상 형태가 남아있지 않았다. 셜록이 일어나서 커튼에 얼굴을 닦아내는 동안에도 컬버튼은 움직이지 않았다. 고통과 쇼크 때문에 기절한 모양이다.   
  
셜록은 그의 지갑과 차 키를 훔치고는 유니폼 위로 코트를 껴입었다. 현재로서는 이 정도 변장으로 만족해야 했다. 버크셔를 어느 정도 빠져나가면 본격적으로 준비를 할 시간이 생길 것이다. 모리아티는 셜록을 예상하고 있을 테니까. 존 역시, 죽어도 인정하지는 않겠지만, 셜록에게 의지를 하고 있을 것이다.   
  
이번 게임은 절대 질 수 없다. 내걸린 상품의 가치가 너무나 컸다.   
  
"잘 있어요, 박사님," 셜록이 말했다. 그는 나가는 길에 잠시 멈춰 가장 아끼던 옛 신문을 집어 들고는 사무실을 빠져나갔다. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
휴 댄버는 증인 보호 프로그램에서 보디가드 역을 하는 경사였다. 그는 35살의 나이에 비해 늙어 보였고 그에게는 언제든 싸울 수 있는 몸을 유지하는 것이 최우선과제였다. 지금 그는 매우 독창적인 협박으로부터 다소 유명인이 된 존 왓슨을 보호하기 위해 런던 먼 남쪽에서 소수 팀원들을 이끌고 있었다.   
  
부하들은 작은 플렛 밖에서 도로를 순찰하고 있다. 플렛 안에는 덴버와 왓슨밖에 없다. 그들은 뉴스를 기다리는 동안 시간을 떼우기 위해 카드 놀이를 했다. 덴버가 대부분 이겼다. 아무래도 왓슨이 좋은 인상을 주려고 일부러 져주고 있는 것 같다.   
  
이 플렛에는 침실 두 개, 거실 그리고 쓸 수 없을 정도로 비좁은 부엌만 달려있었다. 왓슨은 지금 부엌에 있다. 덴버는 반투명 유리 너머로 초록색 덩어리처럼 보이는 작은 몸이 주전자 물을 끓이는 걸 지켜보았다. 다루기 어려운 대상이다. 왓슨처럼 은퇴를 했다고는 해도 경찰들은 대부분 다루기 어려웠다. 덴버의 보호 대상이 죽음을 직면했을 때 공포나 혼란, 분노를 보여주는 것에는 익숙했지만 이런 식의 체념은 어떻게 받아줘야 할 지 모르겠다.   
  
덴버는 되도록이면 보호해야 하는 대상에 대해서 최대한 많이 알아내는 것을 선호했다. 위기 상황이 닥치면 그 사람이 어떻게 행동할지 미리 파악해두는 것이 중요하니 말이다. 하지만 왓슨은 정중하게 굴면서도 동료 경찰들조차 매우 못미더워하는 것 같다. 팀원들은 전부 왓슨의 현재 상황에 대해 전달 받았고 이미 뉴스에서도 어느 정도 소식을 듣고 있었다. 위험한 상황이니 왓슨이 신중하게 구는 것도 이해는 갔지만 조금은 덴버 팀에게 마음을 열어주었으면 했다. 그들은 결국 같은 편이지 않은가.   
  
반투명 문이 열렸고 존이 차 두 잔을 들고 나왔다. 이른 시간이지만 존은 술을 마신 것 같다. 선반에는 블렌드 위스키가 한 병 있었으니까. 아무 생각을 하고 싶지 않을 때는 술을 마시는 게 효과가 있긴 했지만 그럴수록 방심을 하기 쉽다. 존은 술 냄새를 감추기 위해 바로 차를 마시기 시작했지만 선반 손잡이 모양이 분명히 달라졌다. 얘기를 꺼낼까 말까 덴버는 고민했다.   
  
덴버는 차를 홀짝였다. 완벽했다. 왓슨은 차를 아주 잘 끓이나 보다. 덴버의 여자친구를 떠올리게 만드는 가정적인 모습이다. 여자친구가 많이 그리워서 그런 걸 수도 있겠지만 왠지 그렇게 생각하니 덴버는 왓슨에게 좀 더 너그럽게 대할 수 있게 되었다.  
  
"차가 맛있네요," 그가 씩 웃으면서 말했다.   
  
"감사합니다," 왓슨이 찻잔 너머로 눈을 마주치며 대답했다.   
  
포커 말고 좀 제대로 된 대화를 시작할 수도 있던 찰나, 헤드폰에서 치직거리는 소리가 났고 두 사람은 깜짝 놀랐다.   
  
"덴버. TV 켜고 뉴스 채널로 놔봐요."   
  
"뭔가요?" 왓슨이 조심스러운 파란 눈동자를 보이며 즉시 물었다.   
  
"제 부하입니다," 덴버가 대답했다. "리모컨 보셨나요?"   
  
두 사람은 리모컨을 발견하고는 TV를 켰다. 뉴스 채널로 돌리자 덴버는 그걸 보고 하마터면 컵을 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다.   
  
 _"충격적인 소식이 들어왔습니다. 살인 및 식인 죄로 수감되었던 전 정신의학자, 셜록 홈즈가 5년 간 갇혀있던 병원에서 오늘 탈출했습니다."_  
  
얼굴이 창백하게 질린 왓슨은 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.   
  
화면에는 병원과 그 앞에 세워진 소방차 두 대, 그리고 경찰차 몇 대가 보였다.  _"홈즈는 최근에 모방범 사건의 범인이 에드 링이라는 거짓 진술을 하여 논란을 일으킨 바 있는데요, 홈즈를 보안이 강화된 감방으로 옮기는 작업 도중 그는 보조원 두 명을 공격하고 그 중 한 명을 살해하였습니다. CCTV에 공격 장면이 찍혔으나 기술적인 문제로 해당 장면이 보안 직원들에게 실시간으로 보여지지는 않았습니다. 다음 영상에는 잔인한 장면이 포함되어있으니 시청에 주의하여 주시기 바랍니다."_  
  
화질이 안 좋은 CCTV 화면으로 낯익은 감방이 보였고 무시무시할 정도로 민첩한 셜록 홈즈가 보였다. 그는 순식간에 보조원 한 명을 쇠창살에 수갑으로 채운 뒤 흉포하게 다른 한 명을 공격했다. 고어물이 되기 전에 영상은 중지되었다.   
  
"세상에," 덴버가 중얼거렸다. 왓슨은 미동도 없이 그 옆에 앉아있다. "이럴 수가. 혹시 같이 일하고 있는 걸까요? 홈즈와 그 카피캣이?"   
  
"아니요," 왓슨이 말했지만 확신은 없어보였다.   
  
화면이 다시 캐스터를 비췄고 그 옆에서 셜록 홈즈의 도도한 범인용 사진이 그녀를 내려다보았다.  _"셜록 홈즈는 병원에서 탈출하기 직전 화재 경보기를 일제히 울리게 하여 직원들을 혼란에 빠뜨린 뒤 컬버튼 스미스 박사를 공격했습니다. 스미스 박사는 현재 병원에 있으며 소식이 들어오는 대로 그의 상태를 보고 드리도록 하겠습니다. 셜록 홈즈는 5년 전 9명을 살해한 후 식인을 저지른 죄 및 그 당시 수사를 담당하고 있던 형사, 존 왓슨에 대한 살인미수죄로 유죄 판결을 받았습니다. 런던경찰국의 토비 그렉슨 경감이 다음과 같이 발표하였습니다."_  
  
화면은 사진에서 한창 말을 하고 있는 그렉슨의 얼굴로 바뀌었다. 카피캣 사건에 대한 기자회견에서 찍힌 사진이다.  _"셜록 홈즈는 대단히 위험한 인물이고 그를 찾기 위해 지금 총력을 기울이고 있습니다. 만약 홈즈를 발견할 경우, 절대 접근하지 마십시오. 홈즈에 대한 정보를 보내주시는 분께는 상금을 드리도록 하겠습니다."_  
  
관련 전화번호가 화면에 떴고, 상금에 대한 내용도 함께 보였다. 리포터가 다시 이야기를 반복하는 동안 덴버는 왓슨에게 몸을 돌렸다.   
  
"당신을 찾으러 올까요?" 아무래도 추가 지원을 요청해야 할 것 같다.   
  
"모르겠어요." 왓슨은 고개를 저었다. 얼이 나간 것 같다. "전혀 모르겠어요. 셜록에 대한 건 아무것도." 

  
  
* * *

  
  
몇 시간이 흘렀다. 낮은 밤으로 변했고 이제는 비도 오기 시작했다.   
  
셜록 홈즈는 훔친 자동차를 타고 도로 위를 운전하고 있었다. 차는 비싸고 빠른 기종으로 유리에는 전부 썬팅이 되어있다. 셜록은 까만 스팬서 하트 정장에 흰색 셔츠를 입고 이탈리안 가죽 신발을 신고 있다. 5년 전 재판을 받을 당시 입었던 옷이었는데 찾아보니 여전히 감옥 창고에 있었다. 몸매가 거의 바뀌지 않아서 여전히 잘 맞았다.   
  
셜록은 다시 본연의 모습으로 돌아온 느낌이 들었다.   
  
빗줄기가 세차게 차유리에 부딪혔다. 셜록은 기어를 바꾸고 더 빠른 차선으로 진입했다. 뒷좌석에는 병원에서 훔쳐온 도구나 약품 등이 담긴 더플백이 있다. 셜록은 더 이상 무기 없는 맨몸이 아니다.   
  
가죽 운전대를 쥔 손가락이 가려웠다. 공원 화장실에서 핏자국을 전부 닦아내느라 빡빡 문질렀더니 피부가 건조했다. 여전히 혀 위에서 피 맛이 났다. 만족스럽긴 했지만 이제는 조금 더 맛있는 걸 먹고 싶다.   
  
모리아티는 존이 지금 어디 있는지 알고 있을 것이다. 평소에도 해킹과 협박을 통해서 모든 걸 알아내듯이 말이다. 셜록은 해킹을 할 줄 모르고 지금 누군가를 협박한다는 건 자신의 위치를 밝히는 꼴이 될 것이다. 그는 경찰서 근처에 숨어 한 시간 정도 사람들을 관찰하다가 한 남자를 발견했다. 컴퓨터 앞에만 있어 피부가 허옇고 시력이 나빠 보이는, 통통한 행정직 경찰이다. 흐려지는 날씨 속에 홀로 담배를 피우러 잠시 나온 것 같다. 잠도 제대로 자지 못하며 스트레스에 시달린 흔적이 보였고 최근 들어 하루에 피우는 담배량이 늘어난 것 같다. 현재 사건에 개입하고 있는 경찰이다. 출입 카드를 보아하니 대외비 정보에 접근 권한이 있을 지도 모른다.   
  
이 남자라면 존의 위치를 알고 있을 것이다. 과로에 시달리는 상사를 대신해서 문서를 작성했을 것이다.   
  
셜록은 남자가 담배를 마지막으로 빨기를 기다렸다가 카메라가 보이지 않는 곳으로 끌고 가서 효과적으로 정보를 얻어냈다. 경찰들이 이 시체를 찾는 데에는 얼마나 걸릴까.   
  
모리아티는 극적인 연출을 좋아하니 밤이 찾아오고 비가 쏟아 부을 때가 되어야 움직이기 시작할 것이다. 셜록에겐 시간이 없다.   
  
  
  
* * * 

  
  
 런던 남쪽에 있는 화려한 아파트에서 모리아티는 거미줄에 걸린 파리를 찾아보는 거미처럼 모니터 화면으로 도로들을 감시했다. 그는 까맣고 매끈한 컴퓨터에 손가락을 퉁기며 흥분감에 몸을 들썩였다.   
  
부하 중 몇 명은 방에서 TV를 보거나 무기를 정리하며 쉬고 있었다. 그들의 인생은 혼돈과 살인으로 이루어져 있었고 나머지 시간에는 그저 다음 미션을 기다리는 일뿐이었다.   
  
부엌에는 쇠사슬에 묶인 쉐프가 덜덜 떨면서 조니 왓슨을 기다리고 있다. 산 채로 데려올까, 시체로 데려올까? 모리아티는 아직 결정을 못 내리고 있었다.   
  
11시가 가까워졌다. 부하들도 슬슬 지루해하는 것 같다.   
  
"진정하라고, 얘들아," 모리아티가 외쳤다. 그는 컴퓨터 코드를 몇 줄 입력하며 자신의 걸작을 완성시켰다. "준비는 됐나?"   
  
현관 앞에서 긴 몸을 기댄 채 대기하던 대령이 부하들을 힐끔거리더니 고개를 끄덕였다. "준비됐습니다."   
  
"그럼," 모리아티가 엔터 키 위로 손을 올리며 말했다. "시작해볼까." 

  
  
* * *

  
  
존이 텔레비전을 보고 있는데 낮게 울리는 소리가 들리더니 동네가 전부 어둠에 빠졌다.   
  
정전이다.   
  
부엌에 있던 휴 덴버의 헤드폰에서 지직거리는 잡음소리가 가득해졌다. 덴버가 팀과의 연락에 실패하는 모습을 지켜보던 존은 천천히 숨을 내쉬며 밀려드는 패닉을 억눌렀다. 새까만 어둠 속에서 존은 바지 뒤쪽에 꽂아놓은 불법 권총을 만져본다. 익숙한 무기의 몸통 위로 손가락이 안정적으로 감겼다.   
  
 _덤벼_ , 존이 생각했다. 

 

 

 


End file.
